The Secret
by BirdsandStars
Summary: Anastasia Steele had her life very well organized, until she met Ryan Chasting. Ryan makes his intentions clear right from the start. He wants to sleep with her. She tries to ignore him and avoid him, but it's impossible. Ryan's full of secrets and he's got one rule in place. He doesn't sleep with the same woman twice. What are the consequences of making a mistake?
1. Chapter 1

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I can't sleep.

It's been the same for several nights now.

The same dream.

I sit on the bed as I carried a hand to my chest where my heart was beating to escape. I took the glasses off the nightstand and put them on. The clock was ticking around 11:00 p.m. I'd only been in bed for an hour.

I got up and went to the kitchen, down the stairs to the lower floor to get a glass of water. Now Im awake I decided to check the mail that was on the table in the living room. Maybe then I could calm down and go back to sleep.

There were several envelopes of invitations in the mail, along with others with the bills. My mother always received hundreds of invitations, of which, she only accepted a few. I went through the invitations and separated the ones she was going to attend, that was one of my tasks, select the events she should and should not go to. Until I got to a particular invitation and my hands froze on it.

Two years had passed since I last held this same invitation in my hands and I did not know what to do with it at this time. The previous year it had been lost in the mail and we were a day late, so I couldn't make it.

Although I doubted I gone. But now I had it in my hands and I was hesitant to attend or not.

I looked at the invitation over and over again until I decided to throw it and the other envelopes of the bills on the table in front of the sofa. I didn't feel like thinking about it right now. It was two weeks from now and I didn't really feel like going to another masquerade ball at the Drake Hotel, not after what happened the last time I attended.

I didn't even want to remember it but the vague memories of that day kept coming back to my mind sometimes and haunted me more and more whenever arrived this month.

I remembered his intense gaze, his arms clenching me tightly as he led me into the room. And his lips running across mine as he possessed me savagely. I remember waking up naked in my room with a bad headache. I know what had happened, but no matter how hard I tried, it was all in vain. I remembered some things, but the rest were just little blurry flashes of wild sex, nothing concrete to tell me who that person was. The clearest thing I could remember was that he had a tattoo on his back, but I couldn't remember the design.

I had a breakup a few days before and took advantage of the party at the hotel to get drunk and forget about it all. But I never imagined I'd meet him. His gaze still continued to disturb me at times when I slept and woke up with my heart pounding in my chest. As had happened just a few minutes ago.

It wasn't by chance that I woke up startled. It was always the same around this time.

I went back to the kitchen but couldn't help but think about the invitation.

It had arrived in the mail today just like it did every year. The hotel manager was a very good friend of Grace's, my mother's. TecFall, the company she was CEO of, had designed the hotel's security system, installing the latest technology. That's why every year on the hallowen date when they held a masquerade ball, they sent us an invitation for two people including lodging in a hotel suite.

I really liked my job, Grace Grey's personal assistant. I had the best job in the world. At first I wasn't really into being an assistant, but then I ended up liking it, and this was a good way to thank Grace for everything she had done for me. Besides earning my own money. Grace had always given me everything, but I always preferred to earn things for myself and she never objected, rather she encouraged me.

I had graduated from college with a degree in computer engineering as the best student in my class. I can't believe it's been two years already. After the internship, I started as Grace's assistant. I loved Grace like she was my mother and she loved me like a daughter.

Our story together had started when I was ten years old and my parents died in a car accident, I don't even remember, I don't remember anything before that. My world is in blank. In the will, my parents named Grace as my guardian. She told me that she was a very good friend of my mother's, and sometimes she visited our house.

I was diagnosed with memory loss from the trauma I had suffered. I only know what they told me had happened. We had a traffic accident, the car took several laps before hitting the road hard. I remember it was snowing and I was in the hospital for about six months. Grace stayed with me every day. Eventually he became a familiar face to me. I think she mentioned once that she had a son, but she never spoke of him again in the six months. I had a broken leg and a broken arm and was only discharged after rehabilitation.

Grace took me to her house after that. And that's when she told me what had happened to his son. He was advanced in school and received a scholarship in London. His father lived there, so he moved in with him. He died in an accident a few months after he left. The bus where he and the other kids were going was hit by a gas truck. There was nothing left but ashes.

He was only 14 years old.

There were many pictures of him in the house, of various ages, although over time Grace had been collecting them. There were only two pictures at the age of 14 and these were the only ones still standing on the fireplace next to an urn. One of them had taken it a few days before going abroad to study and the other had sent it a few days before the accident. He looked a lot like her mother. Blue eyes, light brown hair and a beautiful smile.

So when she lost his son I became a daughter to her and she treated me like one. I know Grace would never replace my parents and I would never replace his son, but at least with her I was happy as I imagine I was with them. Soon after I was living with her, I started calling her Mom.

That was for me.

I stood in front of the counter and drank the glass of water as I left behind the memories of the past and thought about work. There were a lot of things going through my mind lately, like the fact that my mother was retiring early next week and her place was going to be taken by someone I had never heard of. For many people this was no problem, he was just the new boss. For me, it was completely different. I had already gotten used to working with her, now I would have to adapt to a completely different person. Is supposed to be sitting outside his office taking calls and fixing the schedule. In short, making the work of a person who was completely strange and unknown to me easier. I only knew his name, Ryan Chasting.

His resume was impressive, but as far as personal aspects were concerned, nothing came up. No photos, no date of birth, no family or known friends. So I didn't know what he looked like. I just knew it came from London. I didn't know why so much secret, nor how he had managed to keep no pictures of him anywhere. was nothing on any social network or Google about him. More than strange, it was a suspect. It was like he didn't exist.

I just hoped he wouldn't decide to get rid of me and find someone more perfect for the job.

One that no wear glasses, be blonde, tall and wearing short skirts to get his attention.

That definitely wasn't me.

I decided to stop thinking about bullshit at that hour. What time was it? When I looked at the clock in the kitchen it was almost 11:30 pm. How strange that my mother hadn't returned. I passed by her room after coming down the stairs and it was open, with no sign of her. It was Sunday and although she had gone out to dinner, never been so late. I felt the sound of a car stopping in the driveway of the house and I looked out a window in front of me and pulled back the curtains a little.

Grace got out of the car and waved goodbye as she walked to the door. I didn't get a good look at the person she was having dinner with, but I knew who he was. My new boss. The person who would replace her. After a week of showing him the company, she had arranged to have dinner with him to get to know him better and update him on the most important things about the company. As she opened the door, stared at me, squinting.

—Are you waiting for me Ana? — asked curiously as she walked to the living room and I followed her.

—No, I was just having a glass of water when I felt the car in the driveway. — I told her as she closed the door and walked behind it.

It was the truth, but now, I was very curious about what had happened. The truth was that I wasn't even interested in how the dinner went, I just wanted to know if I still had my job. But I asked her, just as a courtesy.

—How was the dinner? —Grace looked at me with an eyebrow.

—Do you really want to know about the dinner, or about if you still have a job?

Grace knew me better than I knew myself.

—The truth is, I want to know if I still have a job, although I wouldn't mind knowing how dinner went. —I said to her raising my shoulders as she smiled and I sit next to her.

The company was Grace's and she had insisted on leaving me in charge as her sole heir. But I declined the offer. She continued to insist and in the end we came to an agreement. When I turned 30, I'd take over the company. While I was still an assistant. But that, no one knew.

—I figured that out. Well, dinner went well and you still have a job, I made sure of that.

What did she say?

—How? I don't understand you. —I asked her intrigued by moving on the sofa next to her.

—Well, he wanted to bring his own assistant, but I managed to convince him not to. —she said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

I followed her as I processed what she just told me. Grace poured a glass of water and began to drink slowly, making the wait longer.

—Aren't you going to tell me what you told him to convince him? — I asked with determination, making her stop drinking the water for a moment and stare at me.

—Not much, I just told him that before he made a decision about the staff, that's you, he should read your resume and see you in action.

—That was it, that's how you convinced him.

—No, it wasn't all, I gave him a copy of the resume to read. —she said to me as if it didn't matter.

—What! Tell me you really didn't do that.

—I did it. Why do you think I'm here at this hour? He started reading the resume at dinner... and he was impressed. He came to the conclusion that you were better than his current assistant. In conclusion, that he was going to keep you.

—I can't believe it. —I said as I sat on a sidewalk and ran my hands over my face.

—Don't thank me, not yet, he wants to see you working first.

—What! —What it that means.

—He's going to test you. — she told me, staring at me.

—Great, that's what I need. —I said exasperated.

—Don't worry Anastasia, you'll do great, honey, you just have to do the same thing you've done the last two years with me. — she said as she ran one hand affectionately over my face and hair.

—Yeah, that's what I have to do. — I said not very convinced while his caress relaxed me.

All I had to do was wait for him to get started and see how we were going to get along. I wouldn't think about it right now, I still had a week left. Then I'd worry about my new boss.

—I think I'd better get some sleep. —I said as I stand from the sidewalk. —Good night, Mom. Sleep well. —I told her as I give her a kiss on the cheek and then head for the stairs.

—Aren't you curious about what he looks like? —She asked me as I stop and turn back to her with one foot on the first steps of the stairs.

The truth was that I had been very curious since I had learned that my mother was retiring and that someone she had chosen would replace her. I was very curious to know what it was like, but at this hour I didn't care about it. It must have been very good to my mother have chosen him from the list of candidates she had show me. I think there were over ten names on that list. I'd meet him sometime next week or the other week.

—Yeah, but I'll get to know him anyway. — I said with a shrug of my shoulders as I continued up the steps.

—I think I'll finish showing him the company between monday and tuesday, it's all up to him. —she said as I stood for a moment on the steps, frozen.

Just two days to know him. That only made my nervousness grow.

—All right. — I told her as I resumed my steps and finished climbing the steps to my room.

I didn't live with Grace, I had an apartment near Lake Shore Park. I used to come here a few weekends a month to stay with her. And this was one of those weekends.

I lay down on the bed, took off my glasses and started thinking about what my new boss would look like. And I imagined him in his forties, black hair going gray, a piercing look and a sharp, cold voice with a British accent. Yeah, I think that would be the perfect description considering the car he was driving when he left my mother. I laughed all by myself. A comfortable and efficient car. Perfect for someone not too young. Now that I thought about it, it looked like my mother's car. Maybe he'd caught her eye for that. Someone older, but not so old, with work experience. Just like her. Perfect for the job. I wondered if my mother liked it enough to go out on a date with him.

That was ridiculous just to think about it, my mother wouldn't think of dating the person who would replace her. On the other hand, he may have asked her out in exchange for not firing me. It couldn't be, she told me that she showed him my resume and impressed him. —Ana, stop thinking nonsense at this hour, what you have is lack of sleep. —I rebuked myself. The best thing to do was to go to bed.

I settled down on the bed while I covered myself with the quilt and put my head on the pillow. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, maybe if I was lucky I would meet Ryan Chasting in person, my new boss, and the mystery of how he really look like would be over.

My eyes slowly began to give way to sleep and the weariness of the day and closed slowly, making me fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO".

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The insistent sound of the alarm clock made me open my eyes and the smell of coffee coming up from the kitchen made me get out of bed. The truth was that I didn't know what I was going to face today, whether I would meet him or not, the truth was that I didn't care. I would do as Grace had told me. I'd do the same thing I always do. It didn't keep me from being nervous, though. I got out of bed and went to the large windows of my room to pull the curtains aside. Outside the plumbing sky showed the first traces of dawn. The sun camouflaged itself among the gray clouds that announced that the rain would begin early. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and took a quick, warm shower.

After getting dressed, leaving my hair down, I put on my glasses, took my cell phone, my car keys and hung my bag on my shoulder and went down to breakfast.

I've been wearing glasses since I was a kid. I had always been criticized and told to wear contact lenses, which were more comfortable. But I've never liked them before. I had a game stashed away, I only wore them on certain occasions. The truth was that I didn't mind wearing the glasses, I had been wearing them for so long that I had already gotten used to them, they were part of me, I felt strange when I wasn't wearing them.

My mother was sitting on a sidewalk having her cup of coffee. I'd already finished her breakfast.

—Good morning. —I told her as I kissed her and sit on a sidewalk for breakfast. —Good morning, Jones. —I told the old lady who was behind the counter with her back to me.

—Good morning, Anastasia. —shee said to me as I laughed, shaking my head to the side.

When I came to live in this house Jones was already working here, she has know me for over ten years and still calls me by my full name. Although I was quite insistent that she call me Ana, she didn't.

—I'll be very busy today. I've got to go now. —My mother said as she looked at her watch as she stand up from the sidewalk. —We have to pick up Ryan at the hotel.

—Where is he staying? — I asked her curiously.

Grace had already been showing him the company for a week and had never asked her where he was staying.

—At the Drake.

—I like the Drake. —I told her knowing that she had chosen the hotel.

—We didn't choose him, he chose him, apparently it's not the first time he's come to Chicago. He decided to stay there until he finds an apartment.

—Well, at least he's not a stranger in town. — my mother stared at me for a moment.

—Are you upset? — she asked me as she took one of my hands in his.

—Why would I be? —what that question came up.

—I don't know, you seem strange this morning. —I was just nervous about the new changes in the company.

—It's nothing, it'll pass in the day, I'm just a little nervous. —I said smiling at her as I continued with my breakfast.

It felt the horn of a car outside.

—That's Sawyer, I gotta go, I'm late. You mustn't be nervous. See you at the office, if I get a chance. —she said as she kissed me on the forehead and left for the door.

Sawyer was my mother's driver-bodyguard. He was one of the few people who knew about our mother-daughter relationship and my mother had made him promise not to tell anything. I think she had him sign a confidentiality agreement. I remember when Mom had tried to get me to go out with him. She were so insistent that we went out several times, but there was one small detail that my mother didn't know about it, that Sawyer was gay. He had told me about it in one of the occasions when we had gone out, he had only gone out with me so that my mother would stop insisting and not bother anymore.

But the fact that he was gay didn't take away the fact that he looked great, brunette, black hair, gray eyes and a body that was marked under the suit he always wore. No one knew his sexual orientation and wanted to keep it that way. So we just told my mom it didn't work out. After that we got along very well, we were good friends.

I finished the breakfast and headed out to the garage to get my car. It was a grey BMW i8. It had been a graduation present. According to my mother, it was unique in its kind, an exclusive model that had not yet been on the market when she gave it to me. He won it at the annual auction of Gooding & Company in Pebble Beach. I had it for two years ago and I loved driving it. I opened the door with the remote control as I approached him until I sat behind the wheel. I pressed the power button and put on my seat belt. Connect my iPod by putting a playlist in random mode. And to the beat of _Ellie Goulding's Lost and Found_ I left for the office.

TecFall is located on Michigan Avenue, near Millennium Park. A 25-storey building entirely of steel and tempered glass, standing out from others much higher than this one. The name of the company is engraved in white on the huge double doors at the entrance to the building. The building had an underground parking lot, but in front of it there were four parking spaces available and I had the privilege that one of them was mine. After parking the car in front of the building I walked towards the entrance and stood a few meters from the doors admiring the sign above me. I took a deep breath and then entered the building by pushing one of the doors inwards.

The reception on the ground floor was huge, perfect for the number of people arriving at the company at this time in the morning. I can't remember the exact number of people who work for us, but I think it was close to thirty thousand.

But they didn't all work here, we had branches in other states and even in other countries like France, Germany and England. But our main headquarters was here. I stood there after I walked through the door a few feet from this one. It seemed like yesterday when I had first walked through these doors, and now I was afraid it was the last time I would do so. My mother Grace had told me that I would not be out of a job, but I still had my doubts. And if after a week he got tired of me and replaced me. Forget it, Ana, don't worry about any bullshit. I said to myself as I was on my way back to the elevators.

I was arriving at the elevators when my right ankle bent and I fell on the cold, polished gray and white marble floor. My glasses disappeared from my eyes as I wore one hand to my ankle. It hurt a little, but it was the result of the fall. When I touched the shoe, I noticed what I had fallen, my heel had broken.

—Great! —I exclaimed frustrated as I tried in vain to find my glasses but all I saw in front of me was a blurred version of the floor and the people around me. —This is what I needed to complete today. — I whispered as I slid my hands across the floor try to find my glasses.

This was not the first time I had lost my glasses due to a fall, it had already happened to me several times, but never at work. It's a good thing I didn't come in a dress today. And I was grateful that I liked tight jeans so much.

—Wait, let me help you. —I almost had an orgasm when I heard that voice.

It was sexy, with a slight accent, maybe British. I am grateful that I was already sprawled out on the floor because if I were to stand up I would surely have fallen on my ass when I heard him talking.

He ducked to my side on the floor. But I could only see a blurred silhouette and imagine who that voice belonged to.

He took me by the hand and helped me to stand up.

To his touch my entire body reacted by sending electric shocks all over my skin.

—Thank you. —I said once stood up to the blurred silhouette in front of me that was still holding me on both hands. —Wait a minute. —I said to him as grabbed him by his forearm and bent down to get rid of my broken heels. It was much better now.

He had muscular, strong, firm arms. And his hands felt warm and soft at the same time. The perfect hands to caress your skin for hours and exiting just with one touch. Perfect for cornering yourself in some corner and possessing you wildly. I quickly pulled my hand away from his arm as I grabbed the shoes with both hands.

I think I had to stop reading romance novels.

—I think you'll need this. — he said as he slowly put the glasses on me.

—Thank you, it's lucky they didn't break, I really don't know what I would have done... —but as soon as I had my glasses on and I saw it, the words stopped coming out of my lips and I think I was left with my mouth open.

Is official.

I just had an orgasm.

I had to look up to get a good look at him. He was tall, with black hair, shorter at the base and longer at the top, falling to the side of his face. A square jaw and blue eyes that looked at me intensely without even blinking. His lips were fleshy and appetizing and they invited you to kiss them.

I looked away from his lips, as I could feel my heart racing.

He was wearing a black suit that fit him perfectly. You could tell he was exercising regularly by the way the suit was attached to his body. He wasn't wearing a tie and was wearing a white shirt with the first button unbuttoned.

I think I've been staring at him too long.

I had judged him by his voice and his warm touch. But I had come up short. Beside me was the embodiment of perfection. And I was not perfect at all by his side, much less after the fall I imagined everyone had seen, including him. I felt my cheeks burn with shame.

—You were saying? — he asked me with a perfect eyebrow raised as I came out of my trance.

—Thank…you. —I replied as I stuttered.

Why I was stuttering, I don't stutter. My heart was beating frantically in my chest as I continued to stare into his eyes.

—Yes, you've told me that, several times. Are you all right? That's quite a fall you've taken. —he said in a firm, strong voice as I watched his lips move as he spoke to me.

Her voice had been sexy to me, but he had a voice that you should be afraid of, it's the one that dangerous people have. A voice that was supposed to make me run away and get away from him quickly. But instead I was frozen there as my eyes moved from his lips to his eyes of intense blue. I turned my gaze away from his face and directed it toward his hands, which he had put in his pants pockets in a casual, strange gesture. And I could see silver cufflinks on his shirt, in the shape of what looked like a Red Eagle in the middle. I think I'd better stop looking at him so much, he going to think I was crazy.

—I'm...fine. —I told as I looked away from him and directed to the broken shoes in my hands. — Just a little accident. — I pointed to my shoes as I felt my cheeks burning as I looked him to the eyes one more time.

I found myself without shoes standing in front of an extremely handsome and attractive stranger in my workplace. The most ridiculous and stupid situation that's ever happened to me.

—Do you need help with that? — he asked me pointing to my shoes.

—Don't worry, I think I'll manage. —I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

I put a lock of hair behind my ear and put the glasses back in. I always did this when I was nervous. I couldn't understand why a stranger made me nervous. I decided I had to get away from him as soon as possible before I made a fool of myself. One like jumping on him and asking him to make love to me on the marble floor in the lobby.

Too many novels, too many novels...

I went barefoot on my way to the elevators as I said goodbye to him.

—Thank you, again. —I turned to him briefly and waved goodbye.

I walked as fast as I could to the elevators and the doors opened as soon as I was in front of them. After two people came out and looked at me funny, I came in quickly. I turned to the button panel and pressed the one on the 25th floor as I looked up at the doors. He was standing in the same place, and as we looked at each other the doors slowly closed. And I fell on the elevator floor while my shoes were falling off my hands. Who the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 3

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I carried a hand to my chest where my heart beat frantically as I continued to sit on the elevator floor. It was lucky it was empty. What it just happened? I said to myself as I remembered his intense blue look fixed on mine.

I looked at the shoes on the floor and laughed, this could only happen to me. I looked up at the elevator that was marking the floors one by one as it climbed all the way up without stopping.

How strange!

Soon he reached the top floor and I got up from the floor picking up my shoes as the doors opened. I'd have time later to think about what happened. I got out of the elevator and headed for my office.

—Ana! —someone yelled at me in surprise.

—Kate! You're back! —I said as I went to her and dropped my shoes and greeted her with a big hug.

—I only left for a few days, not forever. —she said to me as I let her go.

—The apartment felt empty without you, and I missed our usual output very much.

—Well, we have this weekend. What happened to your shoes? — she said pointing to the ground.

—Oh! —I forgot about the shoes. — A little accident. I told her as I picked them up again.

—I see. How was your week? —she change the subject, which is normal for her.

—You know about the new boss yet?

—Yes, I heard some comments in the elevator on the way up. Have you met him yet?

—No, Grace is still showing him the company, I think we'll meet him today or tomorrow.

—This is very strange, don't you think.

—That's what I think. I only know his name, I don't know his appearance. I don't know how, but he's managed to make sure there's no picture of him anywhere. It's a complete mystery. —I said while meditating a little.

—Don't even think about it, Ana, I know that look.

—What look? — I said, playing innocent.

—That's one, the look of "I like mysteries that can't be solved".

—I'm just curious, that's all. — I don't understand how he's managed to practically disappear.

The best thing was to forget about it.

—How's your father? — I said, remembering the reason she was away.

—Well, it was just a scare, he's already in home.

—Anything you need just let me know.

—All right. What are you going to do with the shoes? —she asked me curiously, changing the subject drastically, she did not want to talk about what happened with his father apparently. —You're not going to be all day without shoes, are you?

—No, I think I have some emergency sneekers somewhere. —I told her as we both laughed and I headed to my office. —Do you know if Grace come up? —I asked her pausing in the middle of the hall and turning to her.

—I don't know, if he did it, it was before I got here. —she told me as I resumed my march.

Here in the office I call my mother as Grace, no one knew she had raised me and adopted me when my parents passed away. When I started my internship here, I asked her to keep our relationship in secret. To everyone I was just an old acquaintance of my mother's, who in the end was the truth really.

But just a half-truth.

There was no sign of my mother anywhere; apparently she hadn't arrived yet, if she ever came up at all. I went to the bathroom in my office where I had a locker to keep my purse and there I looked for some sneekers I left once. I put them on and headed for my desk. I turned on the computer and started checking the e-mails and organizing the week's schedule.

It was 10:00 a.m. and she hadn't arrived at the office yet. I got up from my chair and got for a coffee. There was a machine in one of the corridors, but like my mother, I preferred the homemade coffee prepared by myself. I headed towards the pantry and although there were staff available to prepare it for me and take it to my office at any time I requested, I liked to prepare it myself. No one was against it. And my mother loved it when I took it.

There was no one there, and after I finished the coffee I threw it in a cup and went back to my office. As soon as I sat down, the phone rang and I answered it without looking at the screen.

—TecFall, good morning. — I replied with a smile on my face.

—Hello Ana. Is there anything on the agenda for today?

—Not much, you have a meeting at 2:00 p.m. with the manager of Park Hyatt Chicago.

—Change it for another day, I don't think I can do it today, so unless it's very important that you can't postpone it you let me know.

—All right. Where are you?

—Showing the new technological innovations to Mr. Chasting. I'll call you tonight and we'll talk.

—Okay, I'll talk to you tonight. —I told her as she finished the call.

Well, I think I should change my habits now. I opened the mail and texted Kate.

From: Anastasia Steele

Date: Monday, 19/10/2015 10:25 AM

To: Kate Kavanagh

Subject: Lunch.

Can we have lunch together today? Please tell me you do, I don't want to have lunch alone.

Ana.

The truth was that I didn't know if Kate was in the mood to go to lunch with me, we almost never could, I was always too busy and had lunch with my mother to speed up the schedule. I wanted to take advantage now that we could. His answer came a few minutes later.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Monday, 19/10/2015 10:28 AM

Subject: Lunch!

I'd love to go to lunch together, we haven't done it in a while, you pick me up on the way out. I'll be behind the desk.

Kate.

I loved Kate's sense of humor, maybe that's why we got along so well.

The day passed slowly. I spent the rest of the morning taking calls and changing meetings to next week. I didn't like sitting here doing practically nothing. At least when my mother was in the office we didn't stop all day from one place to another. She liked to supervise everything with her own eyes, and always asked me to accompany her and take notes.

The agenda was gradually filled with events for next week, meetings and discussion of new projects. And it was only Monday. At noon I left in search of Kate and we headed to a coffee shop that was very close by in front of Millennium Park.

We sit at a table at the back of the coffe shop, away from everyone. Kate sat facing the door, as usual, and I turned my back on this one. Next to us was a huge window that gave us a beautiful view of the park. They took our order and served it to us quickly, so we started chatting and making plans for the weekend until she stopped in the middle of a sentence.

—Wau! Who is that god who just came in. — she exclaimed as I turned to where she was looking.

And then I saw him. Same suit, same black hair. He looked taller now that I saw him from here.

My heart started to beat wildly in my chest as I was having my stomach tied in a knot, or it was butterflies fluttering around, I don't know. I turned around again looking at my half-eaten burger now. The truth was, I didn't think I could eat it anymore. I'd lost my appetite. And I tried my best to ignore Kate's comments.

— It's so handsome, isn't it? — she told me to look at it briefly one more time before I turned to Kate.

—Is not bad. — I said, pretending to be indifferent.

— Let's take a good look at him, look so yummy.

—Kate! —I told as I scolded her.

—It doesn't hurt to look, and I don't want it for myself, it's not my type, it's more like yours.

—Mine? And since when do you know the kind of men I like? — I asked incredulously.

—Exactly like that one. The dangerous ones out of your league, and they're all drooling over him. —she said as she pointed to one of the waitresses who looked at him gawking.

—You're right, all women drool over him. —I said as I pointed at another one and we both laughed.

—Including you.

—Me? You're wrong, he's not my type at all. —I told her as I picked up a French fry and took a bite out of it trying to avoid the comments I knew came next.

—Yes it is, accept it.

—All right, he could be my type. —I accepted resigned waiting that she would stop bothering me. But I was wrong.

—Then if he asked you out, you'd say yes. —she said very excited.

—Of course not, I hardly know him. Besides, in what universe he'd ask me out, look at me, I'm not a big deal. —I answered without giving her any importance as I tidied up my glasses.

But sometimes I forgot that Kate knew me very well.

—Are you nervous? Why I feel like you're hiding something from me. Do you even know him? — she asked me to look up from my burger and look her in the eyes.

If I had learned one thing from Kate in the time we knew each other, it was her perseverance. The best thing to do was to answer at the first time or she would not stop asking and insisting until got the answer. She was able to go and ask him if he knew me, just to get out of doubt.

—Why do you think I know him? —I said trying to avoid her, but I knew it would be in vain.

—Because since you saw him, you've been blushing. You've also stopped eating and your hair and eyeglasses have been set more than four times since he arrived. Come on, let him go. What happened?

—Yes, you could say I know him by sight. — I said indifferently as I turned a potato chip over on my plate.

—How did you meet such a sexy and attractive guy? — she said intrigued as she continued look to where he was.

And I looked at him one more time. He probably didn't recognize me or remember me. It always happened. He was standing in front of the bar ordering something. I was just waiting for he leave without realizing I was here. I turned around again and picked up a chip and shoved it in my mouth.

—I don't really know him, Kate.

—What a pity, he's leaving. —she said as I turned around and watched him walk out the door with two cups of coffee in his hands. —Then you will tell me what you know about him and what he has done to affect you so much. —she told me bluntly as I turned to her one more time.

—I met him this morning. It just helped me. —I replied with a shrug.

—Did it help you? — she asked curiously.

—Remember my broken shoes? —I asked her as she nodded. —I didn't tell you how it happened.

—Why I have a feeling I'm going to laugh with this story.

—My heel broke in the lobby and I fell to the ground losing my glasses. He helped me up and handed me the glasses. —I didn't want to specify that he had put them on me, I kept that detail to myself.

—I knew it. —she said with a laugh. —These things only happen to you. And what else happened? —she said now excited and stopped laughing.

—That's all, I thanked him, too many times indeed, and took the elevator to the office.

—You didn't think to ask his name? —she said to me as if it was the most obvious thing.

—Not really, I was more worried about running away without shoes. The situation was embarrassing enough to also ask him the name you don't think.

—The next time you cross him ask his name, if he helped you it's because he works for the company. And maybe you could invite him over for coffee or something to thank him for.

—Invite him for a drink! You're out of your mind! Besides, I doubt he works at the company I remember a face and a body like that if he worked with us. —I quickly covered my mouth.

I think I over-talked.

—So you take a good look of him! Tell me, I'm curious now. —Me and my big mouth. I have to learn to keep my mouth shut and not think out loud.

—I'm not blind the truth, at least not when I'm wearing them. —I said pointing to the glasses as we laughed. —Yeah, I noticed him, who wouldn't, he's to die for. —Keep your mouth shut, I remembered myself once again.

—What's he like? —she asked excitedly.

I didn't have to hide anything from Kate. We used to talk openly about men.

—He is strong, firm arms. But what's most impressive is its dangerous appearance that makes you want to get away from it as quickly as possible. But his piercing blue look keeps you from moving from the place. It's a very frustrating thing, really. Wanting to run away and not being able to at the same time. And his voice, his voice is very sexy, I think I had an orgasm when I heard him talk. —Kate laughed as I tried to get out the memories of her eyes and her warm hands.

I started to spin the soda in my hand.

—Sounds like he turns your life upside-down. —she said to me as I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

—It was nothing, it just upset me a little bit. —I said as I tried to convince myself that nothing else was going on. —No one has ever disturbed me like that before, and I may never see him again.

—It's the second time in a day, I think the odds are up. —Kate said very optimistic.

—Everyone comes to this coffee shop, Kate, it's just a coincidence. —a strange coincidence, actually.

—All right, if you say so, I won't insist anymore. But I know there's a lot more in this story than what you're telling me. No one had ever managed to make you lose your appetite, not even that idiot of José. —and the truth was, she was right.

Not only that José was an idiot, I realized that too late. The stranger who had helped me had made my heart race by just touching me and staring at me. Not many people could do that, only one person had done that before this morning. "The idiot", as Kate had nicknamed him, had turned my world upside-down.


	4. Chapter 4

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Kate and I had known each other since we were in college together. At that time she had to move a year before she finished the career and we lost contact. We met again when I started my internship at TecFall.

I met José a few months after starting the internship, we were the same age and he towards the internship in the nanotechnology department. We started dating even though Kate had warned me about the comments that he was a womanizer. And I didn't listen to her. The truth was, I'd been blind. José had moved my world in an unimaginable way and when I realized it was too late. His betrayal had broken my heart in a thousand pieces.

It had been about this time too. And then a few days later the Drake Hotel thing happened.

Kate was aware of what had happened at the hotel, she had gone with me that night, but we went our separate ways. She ended up meeting Sean, who she had separated from a few months earlier, and I ended up with a stranger in a suite. And as hard as I try to remember him, I can't.

And I doubted that he would recognize me if we crossed paths, I had changed a lot in two years. My hair used to be shoulder-length and honey-colored and now it was long and my color was light brown, cut in layers. Besides, he was probably just as drunk or more drunk than I was that night, and he doesn't remember me either.

—We have to go back. Aren't you going to finish your burger? — Kate asked me make me out of my thoughts.

I looked at my burger half-eaten, but I had no appetite. I asked for it to be wrapped to go and after paying the bill we returned.

I said goodbye to Kate at the reception and went to my office. And I concentrated on the new emails that had come in, updating the old contracts and archiving the new ones...

A knock on the door got me out of my job.

—Go ahead. —I said as I closed a file and looked at the door.

—How late do you plan to work? —Kate asked me as she looked through it. And when I looked at the clock, it was after 5:30 pm.

—I didn't realize the time. Did you come in your car?

—No, I took a cab.

—Then I'll pack up and we'll go. —I told her as I went to get my purse where I threw my broken shoes. —Come on. —I turned off the office light and we left.

—When will we meet the new boss? —she asked me once in the elevator.

—Tomorrow, I think Grace said something to me in the afternoon when we talked. —I answered sincerely.

—All right. I'm planning something great for the weekend.

—Where will we go this time? I asked curiously as the elevator stopped in one floor and we settled into the background.

—I won't tell you, this time it's a surprise. —she said as she looked away from me.

—You still don't know where we're going, do you? — Kate looked at me again.

—No, but I'll think of something. —she said as we both laughed and the other people looked at us.

The elevator paused again on another floor and more people came up, it was almost full. Two women in front of us began to talk about an issue that caught our attention.

 _—"_ _What did you think of the new boss?"_

 _—"_ _I don't know, but I don't think he's gonna make it."_

 _—"_ _Why do you say that?"_

 _—"_ _It wasn't obvious, he's too young for the job."_

 _—"_ _You think, they chose him for a reason, no."_

 _—"_ _We have to wait and see, I just hope we don't run out of work it would be very difficult to find another one right now."_

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor and everyone left the elevator quickly. It seemed as if they were desperately fleeing home.

—Well, we already know something about the new boss. —Kate told me, distracting me for a moment as we walked to the exit. —He's young.

—It depends on the point of view. —I answered as we walked through the doors.

Outside we were greeted by a fine rain and a completely dark sky. We rushed to my car so we wouldn't get wet. I removed the alarm, opened the doors with the remote control and we quickly entered it by closing the doors.

—What do you mean? —Kate asked me as she put on her seat belt.

—How old do you think those women are? —I asked her as I put on my belt and started the car.

—I don't know, about 50. What did you mean? — she said intrigued as I got into traffic.

—Put yourself in her place, if you were almost fifty, forty-something, someone young to you of what age he would be. —I said looking at her briefly as I stopped at a traffic light.

—Ten or fifteen years younger than me. — she replied thoughtfully.

—Which would give us about thirty-something or forty, right. — I told her as she nodded. —So our boss is young? —I asked her as the light turned green and I accelerated again.

—Well, from that perspective, he's older than us.

—Until we have him in front off us we cannot judge whether he is young or not. So what if he's like Brad Pitt? — I asked her as she turned the iPod.

—Like Brad Pitt? —she asked in amazement as she laughed.

—He looks thirty, he looks great, but he's fifty. —I said as she laughed even more and I accompanied her.

—I got your point. You're right. It's best not to jump to conclusions until we know about it.

—Yes, and it will be tomorrow. —I said to her as I turned up the volume where it heard _Everglow from Coldplay._

—Coldplay? We haven't heard it in a while.

—Yeah, I thought it was time for a change. —I replied as Kate started humming the song and I followed her.

I drove with caution because the rain had made it worse. The songs were playing as we sang them together until we arrived in front of our apartment. It was still raining, now a little less. I parked in the underground garage and after setting the alarm on the car we took the elevator to the top floor where our apartment was. I was still humming the last song I had heard as I moved my hands and body.

I hung the bag on the hanger and left the keys on the mail table by the door.

—You're very happy today. —Kate's voice brought me back to reality. —It must have something to do with the guy in the coffe-shop. —she said to me as she raised his eyebrows suggestively.

—Not at all. —I lied. — I'm glad you came back. — I told her as she smiled at me. —Shall we order or prepare something? —I asked her as she turned on the stereo and a song started to play in the background.

—I'm going to make something, I feel like cooking. — she said to me on his way to the kitchen.

Our apartment was great. I didn't think I could afford it myself. Besides, it was so big that when Kate wasn't around, it felt so lonely. We had a splendid 360° view with huge panoramic windows and a large terrace overlooking Lake Michigan. Two rooms each with its own bathroom. A small studio, living room and kitchen-diner. We couldn't ask for anything better.

—What are you going to make?

Kate really liked to cook, just like me. But according to her, I was better at desserts.

— Milanese Rice, I hope you like it. —I think I had tried it on one of Jones' occasions, but it was hard to tell, she didn't repeat the meals unless I asked her for something specific.

—All right, I'm gonna take a shower. —I said on my way to my room.

I put my bag aside and went to the bathroom where I started filling the tub with hot water. I went back to bed, sat down and took off my slippers massaging my feets one by one after doing it.

I went to the bathroom, took off my clothes, my glasses, and turned off the faucet in the tub as I slowly entered the tub. Today had been an exhausting day and not physically. After the fall and meeting him, I had his piercing gaze and voice permanently engraved in my mind, and what I least needed at this point was a distraction at work. I had to concentrate on work as I would be on probation, so I really needed a long, relaxing bath that would make me forget even my name. I lay in the tub as the water reached my neck and closed my eyes, feeling my body relaxing completely...

—Ana, are you there? —the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door and calling me made me open my eyes.

I didn't know how long I'd been in the tub. Apparently I had fallen asleep.

—Yes, I'll be right out. —I replied as I finished my bath and went outside.

I got dressed quickly and looked at the clock before I came down. I'd been in the bathroom for almost an hour. But it had been worth it, I felt my body completely relaxed as I walked towards the dining room.

—Smells delicious. —I said as I came into the kitchen.

Kate looked at me strangely when I sat next to her at the bar to eat.

—Are you all right? —she asked me as I poured some rice on my plate.

—Yes. Why do you ask? —I said to her after I finished serving myself.

—You didn't answer in the bathroom, I was worried, I thought something had happened to you. —she said to me as she looked at me with concern engraved on his face.

—I fell asleep in the tub. —I said as I took a bite of food.

The truth was, it was delicious, like all the meals Kate prepared. We were just finishing dinner when my cell phone rang. I got up quickly and picked it up. It was Grace.

—Hi Grace, how are you today? —I said as I walked away from the kitchen to my room for more privacy.

—Exhausting indeed, I think I'll finish showing him the company by tomorrow morning, so by noon I'll be delivering the charge and the office. I heard something about you falling in the lobby today. —she said changing the subject.

How quickly the comments ran.

—Yes, a little accident, I broke a heel and fell to the floor.

—Nothing happened to you? Are you all right? —she asked me worried.

—No, I'm fine, someone helped me. —A stranger extremely hot helped me and I was gawking at him more than I should have. —It only hurt my ankle a little, but it doesn't hurt anymore.

—I heard Kate's back. How is his father?

—She didn't tell me much, apparently she doesn't want to talk about it, but she says it's okay.

—Tell her to count on me for whatever it takes.

—Yeah, she knows that.

—I saw the invitation to the Drake's masquerade ball. You're going, you couldn't make it last year, and I know how much you like it. —I sat on the bed.

The truth was, I didn't have the head to think about it right now.

—I don't know yet, it's still a long way off, when the date gets closer I'll see.

—You can take Kate with you, I'm not going.

That was nothing new, the last time I had attended that dance she had not gone either, Kate took her place. I knew if I told Kate she'd go with me again.

—I'll think about it. Have you had dinner yet?

—Yeah, Jones made something delicious.

—There's nothing Jones doesn't make that's not delicious. — I told her while she was laughing.

—You're right. —a pause was made in the call. —Ana, I have to leave you. I have a call in my office.

—All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

—Good night, rest.

—Thank you, Mom. Good night. — I told her as she hung up.

I left the room and headed for the kitchen to help Kate pick up and then we sat on the sofa in the living room to watch a romantic drama that I knew would make us both cry.

The truth was that I didn't pay much attention to the television, I watched it trying to get the answers I needed right now. Kate interrupted my thoughts.

—How are your nerves about meeting the new boss tomorrow? —she told me as the final credits of the film ran and she turned off the television. I didn't realize the movie was over.

—I'm really nervous, I don't know what we'll find tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

—Then I recommend you dream about the stranger who helped you today.

Only Kate could tell me something like that. I wasn't sleepy yet, but better if we stopped talking for now.

—I think I'm going to bed. —I told her as I was walking to my room.

—Remember what I told you to dream about. —I heard her yell at me before I closed the door of my room.

Only Kate could make my spirits soar. I put the cell phone on the nightstand. I took off my glasses and headed for the bathroom where I put on my sleeping clothes. I used to wear fine lingerie to sleep, I wore it because I liked it so much. But after my breakup with José all my lingerie sets were kept in the closet...waiting. Waiting for the day when I'd dare put them back on.

Currently, my favorite sleeping outfit was my old college T-shirt and some pale blue silk pants. I sat back in bed while I covered myself with the quilt. What would tomorrow be like? I had to stop worrying about that. One step at a time. Grace always told me that when I was a kid. And I think I was gonna take his advice. I'd face Mr. Chasting when I saw him in front of me. Now the best thing I could do was to sleep so I could be rested for tomorrow...


	5. Chapter 5

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I sat on the bed as I slid my hands across my face. I put on my glasses and looked at the clock on the nightstand that ticking 11:20 PM. I can´t fall asleep, I had only been able to turn and turn in bed. I got up and left my room for the kitchen. Maybe a glass of hot tea will help me relax and calm down so I can fall asleep.

Everything was dark and quiet, and there was no sign of Kate anywhere. Apparently she already gone to bed. She always slept later than I did. At least somebody could sleep. I turned on the kitchen lights and filled the teapot with water. I put it on the fire and then opened the storeroom for tea and honey to sweeten it. I took a mug and put a tea bag with two teaspoons of honey on it. When the water boiled, I put the fire out and poured it into the mug. I headed for the living room and sat down in an armchair under one of the windows. I drew the curtains a little and waited for the tea to cool down and watched the rain fall down.

Winter was approaching, the rain was only a sign that it would soon begin to snow and lower temperatures a little more. I began to drink the tea sip by sip as I watched the rain beat on the glass. The tea was over and I decided to go back to my bed and try to fall asleep. I left the mug on the kitchen counter and went to my room after turning off the light. The clock was ticking 12:05 AM. I took off my glasses, put them on the table and curled up under the duvet.

This time I wouldn't think about work any more, that had only kept me awake. What could I think of to fall asleep? I said to myself as I closed my eyes. And the images of a familiar face came to my mind as he put the glasses on me. And thinking about the stranger I relaxed completely and fell asleep.

I woke up startled. The alarm clock rang insistently. I was completely sweaty and felt my body burning. It was no wonder after the dream I had just woken up from. My heart was pounding hard on my chest.

¡God! What a dream.

I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower and try to get his face and caresses out of my mind. I went under the shower and closed my eyes. I could still feel his strong hands running slowly across my body, his warm lips sliding down my neck and his strong, muscular body pressing against mine.

The hot water couldn't calm the heat still emanating from my body. I shouldn't have listened to Kate. Now I couldn't forget his face no matter how hard I try. I got out of the shower, put on my glasses, washed my mouth and wrapped myself in a towel as I walked around the room, pulled the curtains away from the windows and continued on my way to the closet. Outside the clouds threatened to start raining early. I stood in front of the closet trying to decide what to wear. And I chose the first thing I saw. A gray skirt, little above the knee. I didn't like using them very much, but this one in particular, I didn't know why I liked it so much. For the top I chose a sky blue blouse and to combine some shoes not too high. I put on my makeup as usual, almost nothing, and I pulled my hair up in a braid, leaving a few strands of hair on my face. I left my room taking a grey coat and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

Kate left earlier than I did, and always had breakfast ready. She never let me do it.

I sat down at the bar for breakfast, toast with butter on and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I had a feeling in my stomach mouth that something would happen today, something important, I felt it. And I doubted it was because I knew the new boss. The truth was, meeting Mr. Chasting didn't really excite me so much.

I finished my breakfast and after cleaning things up, I took my car key and headed for the garage.

By the time I got to the office the fine rain was starting to fall so I parked in the underground garage. I rushed as fast as I could to the elevator considering the shoes I was wearing. This time the elevator was full of people, even though it emptied a floor before mine. The doors opened and I got out of the elevator, took off my coat and hung it on my arm.

—Good morning, Kate. —I greeted her with a smile as I passed by the reception.

—Good morning, someone apparently slept well last night. —she said with a smile as she gave me a kiss on the face.

—Sleep well? Because of you, I didn't sleep well. —I scolded her while she looked at me, pretending to be frightened.

—Because of me? And what I did.

—You told me to dream about the stranger who helped me. —I answered her with my arms folded.

—And what happened? — she asked intrigued.

—Well, I dreamt about him.

—But there's nothing wrong with that, unless... What did you dream about? — she asked curiously markedly on his face.

—I had an erotic dream about him. — I told her very quietly, still remembering what I had dreamed of.

—That's why you have that color on your cheeks today. —she said laughing very quietly. I knew she was making fun of me.

—I'd better go to my office, I think I'd better. —I told her as I continued on my way, laughing too.

When I got to the office I hung my coat on the back of my chair and turned on the computer. I opened the mail and there were a lot of e-mails. But one got my attention more, it was Grace's, first thing this morning.

From: Grace Grey

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 7:25 AM

Subject: Reunion.

Anastasia, as soon as you get there, I need you to call the entire floor staff to be in the conference room at 9:00 A.M. Mr. Chasting insisted he wants to meet the entire staff today. This is a top priority.

PS: I am very concerned that not everyone is as he wants them to be, and I mean everyone including the service staff.

Grace Grey, CEO of TecFall.

Wau, this guy really came for it, why he'd want to meet everybody today, maybe he wouldn't have time to do it later.

I decided to answer my mother so she wouldn't be worried.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Grace Grey

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 7:45 AM

Subject: Reunion.

Grace, don't worry, I'm already sending the mail to everyone so they'll be informed and on time.

It's gonna be all right.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Grace Grey

And I started sending the e-mails to everyone so that they would be on time in the meeting room. I also asked them to bring some snacks, water bottles and hot coffee. I didn't know how long the meeting would last. As soon as I finished sending the emails I headed towards the meeting room to make sure everything was clean and tidy.

The meeting room was huge, with a huge meeting table that could seat 40 people perfectly. It had huge panoramic windows covered by dense wine-red curtains. I drew the huge curtains and left the windows exposed as the rain outside fell incessantly. The chairs were the same color as the curtains, and I was putting each one of them correctly in place, even though they were already in place. Everything had to go perfectly.

I think that's all, there was room for all the staff working in this plant, including the cleaning staff. If I remember, we don't have 30 people on this floor.

Fifteen minutes later I returned to my desk and to my surprise I had a message from Kate.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 8:05 AM

Subject: ?

Don't you think everything's a little weird?

Kate.

She had already written the mail a while ago, I settled down in my chair and answered her quickly.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 8:20 AM

Subject: Weird!

I don't think the word is weird, but rather intriguing and eccentric is more close to the truth. Don't worry, everything's ready for the meeting now. In forty minutes the great mystery will be solved and we will finally meet Mr. Chasting once and for all.

Ana.

Time passed slowly as I looked at the clock, it was as if it was not walking. The more I looked at it, the slower I felt it was going. The meeting was still 15 minutes away. So I decided to make sure everything was well organized so that time would pass more quickly. I headed towards the meeting room.

There were already a few people there, waiting. The appetizers were on the small table at the back, and at each place on the table there was a bottle of water and a glass. Everything's perfect. I sat at my seat at the side of the head of the table. The only thing wrong with the position was that it was backwards to the door. When I decided I would sit on the other one to face the other, someone else sat there. —I thought it would be best if I just sat here then. — I said to myself as I sat down again.

—I see you're all set. —shit! Kate behind me made me jump.

—You scared me! —I said to her with my hand still on my chest while pushing her over his shoulder with the other hand.

My heart was pounding. I was very nervous about this meeting and Kate had made me even more nervous by scaring me.

—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. —she said to me as she looked at me, squinting.

—It's not your fault, I'm nervous. —I answered her honestly.

—You, nervous. Why are you so nervous this time?

—There's something I haven't told you. — I told her as she hurriedly sat next to me that no one have ocupate yet.

—So drop it now. —she said to me as she made himself comfortable by turning to me.

—Grace went to dinner with Mr. Chasting the other night.

—And how do you know that?

—Because I made the reservation for her at the restaurant. —I lied, I couldn't tell her the truth.

—And what does it have to do with the fact that she had dinner with him?

—Well, Grace convinced him not to bring his own assistant to stay with me.

—Ah. So what's the problem?

—Well, apart from testing me to see if I'm as good as Grace made him think I was. What if when he meets me he decides to get rid of me without even testing me?

—And why would he do that?

—Come on, Kate, look at me. You know I don't have personal assistant stuff, I'm the opposite.

—I don't understand you, so far you've done it perfectly. If you weren't good, Grace would have fired you by now.

—Yes but... —I told her as I looked down at the table. —I feel like I won't fill up his expectations.

—I don't quite understand what you mean. —she said with narrow is eyes.

—Come on Kate, how many assistants do you know who wear glasses, and jeans instead of short-tight skirts, not to mention little makeup.

—You're wearing a skirt today. —she said smiling at me.

—I'm not kidding. — I said very serious.

—All right, maybe you're not the "prototype" of a personal assistant that everyone can imagine... —she said, gesturing in the air with his hands. —But if he only values you for your appearance rather than your skills in the job then he's an asshole.

—Do you think so?

—Of course, you'll see that when he meets you he won't want to get rid of you.

—I hope so.

Then everyone began to sit down hastily, apparently they were already approaching down the hall. I think this was the best position after all. I didn't want to sit in front of the panoramic windows facing the hallway and watch my mother and Mr. Chasting arrive, that would only increase my nervousness and anxiety.

Kate at my side turned back to see them before they came in, and then she came up to me and whispered in my ear.

—You better hold on to that chair because you're gonna fall down of it as soon as you meet Mr. Chasting. — she said to me as I stared at her, narrow my eyes.

—Don't talk nonsense, Kate. Why I'd have to hold on to the chair. —I replied very quietly.

—That's why. —she said pointing at the door as it opened.

—Good morning, everyone, thank you for being here on such short notice. I want you all to meet Mr. Chasting. —Grace said as she walked into the meeting room and stood at the head of the table.

He came in after she did, and as soon as I saw him, I froze. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Mr. Chasting was nothing like I imagined him to be. He was young and attractive with black hair and blue eyes.

The famous Mr. Chasting was no other than the stranger who had helped me in the lobby, the same I saw in the cafeteria, the same I had dreamed of the night before and still couldn't get out of my mind. My heart began to beat frantically in my chest, it felt as if it wanted to come out of my mouth. My legs were shaking slightly, I don't know if it was nervousness, anxiety or something else. The memories of last night's dream were still fresh in my mind, and I began to feel my cheeks burn.

He looked exactly like the day before. Although it was impossible that could have changed in just 24 hours. Today, unlike yesterday, he had a slight beard on his face, and his hair was perfectly combed backwards. He wore a dark blue suit that made the color of his eyes stand out even more. And once again I was gawking at him more than I should have known. I lowered my head slightly so that he would not notice my presence. I didn't want him to recognize me as the clumsy girl who fell in the lobby the day before and he had helped lift. I think I was out of a job now. I don't think he wanted me working for him, much less as his personal assistant after yesterday's fall.

I put my glasses and a lock of hair back in place.

At that moment I wanted to be invisible so he wouldn't see me.

—Thank you all for being here on such short notice. —that voice made the hair on my body stand up completely. — I just wanted to know me and that whatever problems you have can count on me. Grace chose me to fill the position from among other candidates who were equal or better qualified than me because she apparently saw something in me...

I think I saw something in him too, but in a very different way. I was looking at him sideways, trying to dodge his gaze. And watching him move his lips as he spoke made me excited. In those moments I could only think of his lips running across my skin, slowly. I squeezed my thighs and forgot what he was saying as I continued to watch his lips move through the speech he was giving, and I remembered the dream of the night before where he'd go through me with his lips all over my body. I put those thoughts out of my mind and concentrated once more on what he was saying.

—...and as I told her, I will continue to make this company what it is. One of the best in the world in terms of cutting-edge technology. Thank you all for coming, you're dismissed. —he said as everyone clapped their hands and then gradually came out of the meeting room.

He hadn't seen me yet apparently, this was my chance to escape without unseen. I got up from the chair and mingled with the other people willing to go out when Grace called me.

—Anastasia, stay a moment. —my chance of escape had just vanished.

I walked away from the door and stood next to Grace looking at the marble floor, which I thought was very interesting at the time. Maybe if I has lucky, he didn't remember me.

—Ryan, this is Anastasia, my personal assistant, now yours. —she said as I looked up from the floor and looked at him, extending my hand as a greeting.

—Nice to meet you, Mr. Chasting. —I said trying not to sound nervous.

He looked at me for a moment with his intense blue gaze fixed on mine, looked at me completely and then extended his hand and took mine. If he remembered me, he didn't say anything and pretended we didn't know each other.

—Nice to meet you, Miss Steele. I've heard so much about you. —he said as he looked at Grace and smiled at her. —I can't wait to see you working. —he said, still holding my hand.

—Well, since you two know each other, I think I should retire. —my mother said as I took my hand away from Mr. Chasting's hand, which still wouldn't let go. — Anastasia, you can show this plant to Mr. Chasting, I'll get the things from the office. — she said as she left us alone.

—Follow me, I'll show you the offices on this floor. —I told him as I gestured for him to get ahead.

—You first, Miss Steele. —he said as he waved his hand at me and I walked out in front of him.

It was fortunate that I went ahead, so he couldn't see that I was blushing. I had a feeling this was going to be complicated from me now on. I just had to forget about the dream I had of him. He was my boss now. And I knew perfectly well that nothing could ever happen between us. Not because the company wouldn't allow it, we had no rules against dating between employees. But after José I had decided not to date anyone who would work with me. When my mother had tried to get out with Sawyer it had been different, not only because he was gay, but because we didn't work together, he was just my mother's driver. I saw him just on a few occasions. But Mr. Chasting I have to saw him all the time, not to mention when we had to sit down and set the agenda. Why I was thinking about this so much, Mr. Chasting probably didn't even notice me, and if he did, well, I'd have to find a way to get rid of him.

We were walking down the hall, he behind me, while I was showing him the offices on the floor that weren't many and explaining what was done in each one. I showed him the pantry and left mine and his office for the end.

—This is my office. —I said as I watched him nodding his head. —And that one there is yours. — I told him pointing to the door that Grace was leaving with a box in her hands with her stuffs.

—Have you shown him the whole floor yet? —Grace asked me as she put the box on my desk for a moment.

I was going to answer her, but Mr. Chasting beat me to it.

—Yes, Miss Steele already showed me the flat. —he replied as he looked at me briefly. —Can I help you with that box? —he said turning to Grace.

—No thanks, it's not too heavy, I can handle it. —she replied with a smile.

—I insist. —he said as he took the box from the desk and walked out the door.

Grace gestured "tell me about it later" and came out behind him. And as soon as the door closed, I ran to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I rinsed my face a little with water to see if it would make the blush that had appeared disappear from my face, but it was impossible. I wiped my face with a towel and went back to my desk sitting down and checking the e-mails that had arrived. And it was to be expected that there was one of Kate's.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 9:15 AM

Subject: What did you think?

I think there's plenty of talk about the new boss, we talked a lot the other day without knowing who he was. And with the dream I imagine you had of him, there's no doubt you like him.

Kate.

Oh, God, now Kate wouldn't leave me alone.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Tuesday, 20/10/2015 9:32 AM

Subject: Are you kidding me?

You'd better forget what we talked about the other day and that I had an erotic dream about the new boss. The last thing I need right now is you remind me that.

Ana.

I was just hoping Kate wouldn't touch the subject anymore. That's when the door opened and Mr. Chasting came in. I stared at him as I skillfully closed the email. His eyes met mine for a moment. It was fortunate that I was sitting down because my legs were shaking. He looked away from me and headed for his office, closing the door. And I just stared at the door. The sound of the phone made me jump into my seat and pull me out of my distraction. When I looked at the ID, I saw it was him.

—Tell me Mr. Chasting. —I answered in my best voice.

—In a few minutes, come to my office and let me know about the agenda.

—Right away, Mr. Chasting, you want something else.

—No, that's all, thank you. —and hung up.

My legs were shaking. I didn't remember her voice sounding so sexy. On the phone it sounded terribly charming and enchanting. I took a deep breath and took the agenda. I stood up and walked to the door that separated our offices. I took one more deep breath before I touched gently.

—Come in. —and after breathing one more time I walked into the office.

—Scused me. —I said as I opened the door and closed the door behind me.

—Sit down. —he told me, pointing to an armchair in front of his desk.

This was not the first time I had discussed an agenda, I had done it on countless occasions already. But it had been with Grace. With Mr. Chasting it was different, every time we touched one point he asked me questions about it and asked my opinion on it.

Our meeting was going on and on, it was about noon already. I don't think I was going to have lunch with Kate today and have to do it alone. We had an agreement for lunch, if it was after 12:15 pm and I didn't pick her up it was because I was complicated. We finally get to the last point on the agenda.

—And on Thursday has a meeting with the manager of the Park Hyatt Chicago Hotel. —I told him as I looked away from the agenda and looked at him.

Mr. Chasting stared at me before he took the word.

—Anything else on the agenda? —he asked as he looked at his watch and then looked at me again.

—No, that's the last point on the agenda. —I replied as I closed it.

—Okay, you can go to lunch and when you come back you can send me a copy of the agenda to my e-mail. —he said as he looked away from me and directed it at his computer.

—Scussed me. —I said as I got up from my seat and headed for the door with my nerves on my back.

—One more thing. —he said making me turn around.

—Yes. —I answered with my hand on the door handle.

—How's your ankle?

—My ankle?

—Yes, I realized you wasn't very supporting of him after your accident yesterday.

How could he possibly notice that?

—Very well, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'm retiring.

—Go ahead. —he said as I left the office with my legs shaking and my heart beating fast.

Well, it hadn't gone so bad after all. I decided to send him the copy of the agenda before I went to lunch, anyway I had already passed it on and I just need sent it to him. But I just had a problem. I didn't know his e-mail address. I opened the mail while thinking what to do and to my surprise I had one from Mr. Chasting.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 10/20/2015 12:25 PM

Subject: My email.

Miss Steele, I don't think you have my mailing address to send me the address book. Here it is.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

I think the problem had just been solved. I gave him an answer to the email and attached a copy of the agenda.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Tuesday, 10/20/2015 12:28 PM

Subject: Thank you

Thank you for sending me your address, here is the agenda, with your permission I'm going out to lunch.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant of Ryan Chasting.

I send him the mail, took the coat off the back of my chair and headed out to the cafeteria where I had lunch with Kate the day before and where we used to have regular lunch. It a luck that is not be raining anymore. I was hoping Kate would be there for lunch. But she wasn't there, so I guess I had no choice but to have lunch alone.


	7. Chapter 7

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I sat down and ordered a salad jacket, a turkey sandwich and a juice even though I didn't have much of an appetite. As soon as they brought me my order, I started eating the salad.

—Can I sit with you?

I almost choked on a potato in my mouth when I heard his voice. I looked up and found his piercing gaze staring at me. Wasn't there any other place for lunch? My heart began to beat faster in my chest as the words refused to come out of my lips. I took a deep breath and took my eyes off of his so I could concentrate on what I was going to say.

—Yes, no problem. —I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

He sat in front of me as he put his order on the table and started eating his hamburger. I didn't even dare to look at him. I was afraid he'd catch me doing it. Now I had much less appetite than before. Why did these things happen to me?

—What a coincidence to meet you here, Miss Steele. — he said, pausing for lunch and looking in my direction.

—Yes, what a coincidence, Mr. Chasting. —I said as I sipped my juice and looked briefly at him.

—Do you always come here for lunch? — he asked as he raised an eyebrow and looked in my direction. What was that question about?

—Sometimes. —I replied evasively with a lie.

We always used to come here for lunch, I think I'd have to find another place for lunch now. It was enough to see him in the office. I didn't want to cross him at lunchtime too.

—And you? —I asked him, and as soon as I did, I regretted it.

He stared at me frowning the sign. Who sent me to open my mouth. But I had to know, I didn't want to cross him every day. And if so, I'd find another place to have lunch with Kate.

—Well, I don't know much about this area, I know this place from Grace, she showed it to me yesterday and I thought it would be a good place for lunch.

—It is. —I replied as I slowly ate my salad.

—No appetite? —he asked me as I looked up from my meal.

—No, not much.

—Are you sick, are you feeling well?

—No, I'm not sick, I'm fine. —I lied.

The truth was, I wasn't fine. I had lost my appetite since the day I know him. At least I had some lunch yesterday. Today, with him sitting in front of me, it was impossible to eat anything. I had knots in my stomach as my heart beat frantically in my chest. I needed to get out of here immediately, I couldn't sit in front of him another minute.

—I think I can not eat any more. — I said as I called for the check and asked for the sandwich to be wrapped without barely touching it. —With your permission, I'm going back to the office.

—I'll take care of this. —he said as he picked up the check to pay it.

—Excuse me! I can't let you pay for my lunch. — I said too low, almost imperceptible for him not to hear.

—Why not? —apparently talking too quietly didn't work with him because he had listened to me.

But at the time I couldn't come up with a convincing argument not to pay for my food. What I could tell him, that I didn't like a stranger paying for my food. But that stranger was my boss, there was a huge difference.

—Because I didn't even eat it.

—But you're do it later, that's why you're taking away. —he told me as they brought my sandwich wrapped and he paid without even letting me protest again. —If you don't eat it, I'll have to take you out for a bite to eat.

Taking me out to dinner, no, I couldn't allow that.

—All right, I'll eat it later. —I said resignedly as I picked up my sandwich and got up to leave.

No way I was gonna let him take me to dinner.

—Come on, I'll walk you out. —he said as he asked for the bill.

—You're not going to finish you're... —I said as I looked at his empty plate and kept the words on my lips.

In what moment he had eaten his lunch, I hadn't even noticed. He paid his bill and stood up.

—We're going, or you changed you´re mind and going to finish you're lunch here. —he said in a firm, serene voice as he stared at me, his gaze piercing mine.

—We're leaving. —I said as I walked towards the exit gate.

I could feel his footsteps beside me as we walked towards the office. Neither of us talked the whole way. When he got to the elevator, he pressed the call button. It was only a few seconds before the doors opened and we entered. I don't know if for my luck or my misfortune the elevator was completely empty and nobody came up with us.

In a casual, firm gesture he pressed the button of the 25th floor. The elevator began to come up for my idea slowly as Mr. Chasting casually lay down on one of the walls of the elevator with his arms folded over his chest and stared at me curiously as if it was something exotic outside of this world.

And I, I didn't know where to get into at the time. I sat at the opposite end of the elevator. The air became denser and my senses sharpened. I could smell the intoxicating scent emanating from his body and begin to feel the clouding of my senses. It smelled like expensive cologne. I didn't even dare to look at him I didn't want to lose myself in his gaze as I knew it would happen. So I got caught up in the duck-shaped aluminum foil that wrapped my lunch.

The elevator stopped halfway up and about six people came up, and made Mr. Chasting run in the elevator until he was standing next to me. His prescense, it was a little intimidating. The elevator continued its journey. Now I could smell it much stronger than before. And the heat that emanated from his body attached to mine almost burned my skin through the layers of cloth that separated us. My heart was pounding and I wanted to escape from my body as long as my legs felt like jelly. The elevator stopped at our floor and we all left. I'd rush over to my desk to hide behind it all afternoon. I could feel him walking behind me as we walked past the front desk and waved to Kate quickly with my hand. I sat at my desk and he walked into his office.

I took a deep breath. This was my refuge, where I felt safe. Safe and secure. Like that way I could get rid of my hot and sexy new boss.

I put my lunch in a corner to ate it later. There was just one thing that could relax me, that was the job. So I opened the e-mail to check it out. And as soon as I did, my heart started to beat faster once again. There were several emails, including one from Mr. Chasting, he sent it after I go to lunch.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Tuesday, 10/20/2015 12:32 PM

Subject: Thanks to you.

The truth is, Grace was right. You are very efficient at your job.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

He just complimented me! Ryan Chasting just complimented me. I think I must be as red as a tomato as I could feel my cheeks burning. I decided to answer his mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Tuesday, 10/20/2015 1:10 PM

Subject: Thank you.

Just doing my job, that's all.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant of Ryan Chasting.

And I send it. After that, I concentrated on work and the incoming phone calls. It was about five o'clock in the afternoon when the phone rang and when I looked at the ID it was from the reception desk on the floor. Kate.

—Hi Kate, I missed you already, we haven't been able to talk all day.

—Yes, I've been very busy today.

—Yeah, me too, I haven't stopped doing things.

—I'll see you at the apartment. —she said to me when I felt I had a call on hold.

—See you, I have to let you go, I have another call.

—See you tonight. —she said goodbye as I took the other call.

—TecFall, good afternoon.

—Hello Anastasia, I have here at the reception the manager of the Drake Hotel who wants to meet Mr. Chasting, he says it's urgent.

—Make him come up. — I said as I hung up the phone and dialed Mr. Chasting's extension.

—Yes. — his voice continuated devastate me. Every time I heard him talk, my legs were shaking.

Concentrate, Ana. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I repeated myself over and over again before I answered him.

—Mr. Chasting, the manager of the Drake Hotel is on his way up right now, asked to speak with you, says it's urgent.

The line was silent for a moment.

—All right, send him in as soon as he arrives.

—All right.

—One more thing. — he said pausing. —Did you eat you're sandwich? — I'd fucking forgotten, what I could do, lie to him. I don't think it was right to do that. —I think you're silence is the answer. When Mr. Taylor comes upstairs, bring us two coffees. —And hung up.

I just hope I'm not in trouble just for forgetting to eat my sandwich. I'm not really hungry. How did he know the name of the hotel manager? That's strange. Mr. Taylor came to my desk a few minutes later and greeted me warmly.

—Hello Anastasia, how are you?

—Good, and you.

—Well, now we have a little problem at the hotel.

—What happened?

—Someone tried to hacking our security system. I think we're gonna have to do something about that.

—That's terrible. Come in, Mr. Chasting is waiting for you. —I said as I walked him into the office.

I called to order two coffees, but nobody answered the phone, it must have been the shift change. I got up from my chair and headed for the pantry and made the coffees myself. Mr. Taylor had already drunk the coffee prepared by me on another occasion and he loved it, but I didn't know if Mr. Chasting would like it. I put the two mugs of coffee on a tray and headed for the office. I knocked before I came in, and I put both mugs on the desk before I left quickly.

They had been together for about an hour when the doors of the office opened and they both left. This time Mr. Chasting left without the blazer, only with the white shirt. And I stood by and watched as the shirt adjusted to his body.

Oh God! Why he do that.

—The coffee was delicious Anastasia, just as I remember it, I see you haven't lost your touch. —Mr. Taylor told me smiling, making me come back to reality and take my eyes off Mr. Chasting.

—Thank you. —I replied, smiling back. And I could see Mr. Chasting looking at me curiously.

—Well, don't worry, this week we'll take care of modernizing the security system. —Mr. Chasting said to him as he patted his shoulder.

—I'm not, I know I'm leaving this in good hands.

—I'll walk you to the elevator. —Mr. Chasting said as he pointed the way.

—Good night, Anastasia, good to see you again. —he said as he took one of my hands between his and kissed her.

—Good night. —I answered him as he walked down the aisle to the elevators with Mr. Chasting behind him.

Mr. Chasting returned a few minutes later and stood in front of my desk with his arms folded, making his muscles to score even more under his shirt. I swallowed dry as I stared at him.

—Can I help you, Mr. Chasting? —I asked him curiously when I saw him standing at my desk.

—Ther's two things. The first one, something that caught my attention. Did you make the coffees? — he asked me, squinting.

—Yes. —I answered firmly. —Is there a problem?

—It is not, I really want to congratulate you, I've never tasted anything so delicious. —his words made my body shudder completely, as if it were talking about something completely different.

—Thank you. —I replied as I could feel my cheeks burning. Two compliments in one day. Wau. —And the second thing? —I asked him as he smiled slightly at me without taking his eyes off mine.

He had a radiant, dazzling smile of perfect white teeth that would make anyone lose consciousness.

—You can pick up your things and come with me.

—Excuse me!

—Did you forget what I told you at lunch? Come on, I'm taking you out to dinner.

I was going to answer something but he raised a hand and I closed my mouth instantly.

—I didn't take no for an answer, you must be starving, you only ate a little of the salad at lunch and it's after seven o'clock. —he said as he looked at his watch.

And at that moment I could once again appreciate the cufflinks on his shirt. They were the same ones he wore yesterday, silver with the square center in black, on top now that I'm looking at them better, a phoenix. That's strange.

—Well? —he told me to look away.

And what I could do, refuse. He was just taking me out to dinner. At least I was clear on one thing. He cared about his employees.

—All right, I'll get my things and we'll go.

—Okay, I'll get my jacket. —he said as he walked into his office and I picked up my things by throwing the sandwich in my bag and putting on my coat.

—Come on. —he said to me as he gestured for me to go ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

We walked quietly down the desert corridor at that time on our way to the elevators. And we didn't have to wait long. This time, the ride in the elevator seemed faster than usual.

—Do you have a car? —he asked me as we left the elevator.

—Yes. —I answered him as we walked through the underground parking lot.

—Do you know where the Little Star restaurant is?

—Yes. —I've never been there.

I haven't wasted my time. It's one of the most prestigious restaurants in Chicago. For dinner at the restaurant you must reserve months before.

—Good, we'll have dinner there.

I stopped in the middle of the deserted parking lot at that time. How could we possibly have dinner there?

—Is something wrong?

—Can I ask how you got a table in that restaurant? — I asked him curiously as I looked at him squinting.

—I have many friends. —he said as he smiled slightly at me. —Come on. — he told me making a gesture to I continue walking.

And I did, now walking faster to my car. I opened the doors with the remote control as I turned around the front of it to sit behind the wheel. Mr. Chasting sat down next to me and put on his seat belt while I started the car on my way to the restaurant. The truth was that he had not made any comments about the car, he was the first one not to do so. Most people were amazed at him. I decided to forget about it and concentrate on driving.

At no point did I look away from the road, I did not want to look to my side and be trapped under his intense gaze. The truth was, I was nervous. I was handling my new boss while he was taking me out to dinner. How much stranger could this be?

The Little Star restaurant was near Lincoln Park on the other side of the Chicago River. When we passed in front of it, I could see the huge line of people waiting to eat there. After parking and getting out of the car I realized I wasn't apropiately dress to go to this place. So I stopped as he turned around and looked at me.

—Is there a problem?

—I'm sorry, Mr. Chasting, but I don't think I'm dressed up like dinner in this place. —I said as I looked at my clothes.

—The person who decides what clothes to wear or not to wear to a particular place is yourself. Plus, I think you look perfect for this place. —I think that's when my cheeks turned red. It was lucky it was dark.

—Thank you.

—Come on. —he said with his arm outstretched that I hesitated to take it or not, and in the end I accepted.

His arm felt firm and strong, exactly as I remembered it. He drove me to the entrance where hundreds of people waited outside. And when we got to the door, we were stopped by guards dressed in elegant black suits. They both had a safety earpiece in their ears and one of them had a tablet in his hand.

—We have a reservation made. — he said firmly.

—Your name. —asked the biger of the two.

—Ryan Chasting.

He slid his finger across the screen and immediately looked up from it to stare at us.

—Excuse me, Mr. Chasting, come in, we've been expecting you. —he said as the other one opened the doors and let us in.

We walked down a short red corridor illuminated by small golden lamps on the walls until we came to a counter where the maître waiting behind.

—Good evening, Mr. Chasting, Miss Steele, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your table. —he said as he turned and opened a few doors to guide us inside.

How did he know my name? I think I was walking on the arm of the person who knew the answer.

The interior of the restaurant was decorated in gold with red details. There were about twenty tables, all with a red tablecloth with gold accents. As I looked up at the ceiling to my surprise I discovered that it was made of glass and showed the night sky. Some gold-coloured lamps hung on the walls while a larger one adorned the centre of the ceiling. The lighting was perfect. Not too much, not too little. The maître led us to a table in the corner. It was decorated just like the others and apart from the cutlery there was a beautiful but simple vase in the middle of the table with a beautiful bouquet of red and black roses. They looked like he'd been cut at dawn, they even had the dewdrops. Everything was perfect, even better than I'd imagined. I looked around and couldn't believe I was sitting at a table at the Little Star. The restaurant was small and simple. Although I knew his fame was more for food and service. I took a black rose from the vase and carried it to my nose to smell it and the truth was that it smelled exquisitely. I've never seen or smelled one before. I had heard of them but had never seen them, much less held them in my hand.

—You've never been in a restaurant before? —the question got me out of my dream and brought me back to reality. And the reality was that I was sitting in the best restaurant in all Chicago with my hot, sexy new boss in front of me.

—Yes, I've been to many, but I've never been in this one before. The truth is that I'm impressed, it's much better than I imagined. —I said as I put the rose back in the vase.

—Yes, I can tell by the way you're smiling and the way you look in all directions. —I fucking had to stop behaving like a stupid little girl in front of him. —Now, let's order some dinner. —he said as he took the menu and I did the same with the one on the right side of my plate.

I didn't know what to choose. It wasn't indecision, it all looked delicious. It was more because everything was so expensive. The cheapest dish cost almost a hundred dollars. Not to mention dessert.

—How hard is it to choose? —Mr. Chasting asked me to look up from the letter.

Mr. Chasting was looking at me over the letter. I could only see his eyes. His tone of voice was firm and demanding. Either he was angry for some reason I didn't know or it was his normal tone of voice. I don't know.

—Are you angry with me? —I asked him without even realizing I had done it until it was too late.

He lowered the card to the table which gave me a better view of his expression. He was staring at me, it could tell he was serious, but not upset. A few strands of hair fell down on the side of his face making him look much sexier than usual.

—Any particular reason for me to be angry at you, Miss Steele. —he said without changing the look on his face.

And now how I getting out of this mess.

—I don't think so, except for the fact that I didn't eat the sandwich. —I said too quietly so he wouldn't listen.

But while I was saying it, I realized it would be stupid to be angry about it.

—I'm not angry, even if it seems that way to you. I just don't like my employees cheating on me or lying to me. —he said as he leaned on his elbows and leaned forward. —Keep that in mind the next time you tell me you're having lunch and you don't. Now, pick something for dinner. —he said relaxedly as he settled down and raised the letter again, turning his intimidating gaze away from me.

—I'm sorry, but everything is very expensive here, I don't think it's necessary to eat here. Can we go somewhere else for dinner?

—Don't worry about the money, if I couldn't afford it I wouldn't have brought you. I also remind you that you haven't eaten anything in all day.

Mr. Chasting lowered the letter and gestured to the waiter who quickly arrived at our table.

—Ready to order, Mr. Chasting?

—Yes, we'll have the Segovian quails, and bring us a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. —he said as the waiter wrote down our order and picked up the letters and left our table.

I didn't even have time to decide what I wanted.

—You could have at least asked me what I was going to eat. —I said,'I was a little upset that he ordered without taking me in account.

—I'm sorry for ordering for you, but as I saw you so undecided...don't worry, you're going to like what I ordered. —he said with great confidence.

—Don't worry, Mr. Chasting, no problem. —I replied, but I didn't really like his authoritarian behaviour.

The waiter came back with the bottle of wine he served in our glasses and put it on the table, retiring quickly. I took the glass and sipped it slowly under the watchful look of Mr. Chasting. I needed a little wine to forget that he was sitting in front of me.

—You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach. —he scolded me while his gaze was fixed on mine.

I put the glass back on the table. I could not tell him that I had done it to take something of value cause I was very intimidated by his presence. Besides, he was right. I hadn't eaten anything all day just a little salad and had to drive afterwards.

—Can I ask you something? —he said to me as he took a sip of his wine and left the glass on the table.

—Yes. —I said doubting what he was going to ask me.

—You graduated from computer engineering, right.

—Yes. —I replied doubting, what this was about.

—There's something I don't understand. —he said as he took another brief sip of wine before speaking. —How did you end up being Grace Grey's assistant?

Oh, shit. And now what I was answering him. I couldn't tell him that she was my foster mother, no one knew, not even Kate that was my best friend. And he wouldn't be the first to know. So I answered the same that everyone else already knew.

—Grace was an old friend of my mother's and wanted someone reliable and computer literate for the job.

—Was it?

—Yes, my parents died in an accident several years ago. —I didn't want to go into more detail.

—I'm sorry, I didn't know that. —he said with regret.

—Don't worry, I don't remember much about them. — not to mention that I didn't remember anything.

I took another sip of my glass under his watchful eye. He was going to tell me something but was interrupted by the waiter with our order. It really looked delicious. I took the cutlery and cut a piece that I quickly put in my mouth, savoring its delicious flavor slowly.

—Mmmm, this is delicious. —I told him as I cut another piece again. I was really hungry, actually.

—I knew you'd like it. —Mr. Chasting said as he cut his food and started eating.

We didn't talk all through dinner. We were both silent. Occasionally our eyes met, but nothing more. Without realizing it, and between several glasses of wine I had eaten everything. The truth was, I was starving. Apparently the wine helped me forget about him.

I filled my glass again and to my surprise the bottle was empty.

— I hope you have some space for dessert. —he said to me while I was putting the glass on the table after the waiter had removed our dishes.

—Dessert? —I asked as I stared at him.

—Yes.

—When do we order dessert? —I thought the wine glasses I had gone up already, I didn't remember ordering dessert.

—We didn't do it. —he replied while smiling like one who hides a big secret.

—Excuse me, but I think I'm missing some of your private jokes.

—All right, I'll tell you. —he said as he leaned over the table to approach me. —The chef, who owns the restaurant, is a very good friend mine. —he said as he stood up again with a slight smile.

It was the first time he'd smiled since we'd arrived at the restaurant.

—Now I understand how you got a reservation here. —I replied as he smiled at me more.

—Well, now you know that. The times I've come here for dinner I'm always be surprised by the dessert. I don't know what will be today.

—Whatever it is Ryan, I don't think I can eat anything else. —I said as I took the last sip of wine from my glass under his attentive and now curious gaze.

I was already feeling a little tipsy, it must have been the drink I had before dinner on an empty stomach. I don't think I was gonna be able to drive back. I couldn't tell him I was a little tipsy, what will he gonna think of me.

—Believe me when you try it, you'll want to repeat it. —he said as he stared at me.

And that's when I got lost in his eyes. He wouldn't take his eyes off me and I wouldn't take mine from his lips to his eyes. Our contact was interrupted again by the waiter this time with dessert.

—Courtesy of the chef: Chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake with strawberry liqueur. —he said as he put the plate with two cutlery in the center of the table. —I hope you enjoy it.

—Thank you. —Ryan replied as the waiter withdrew.

I watched curiously the dessert they had brought us. I've never seen anything so delicious in my life. Ryan was right, now I wanted to try it to see if it tasted as delicious as it looked.

—And... —he told me to look away from the center of the table and look at him.

—I think I'm gonna try it. —I said as I picked up a spoon and took a portion to put it in my mouth.

It was like eating a piece of heaven. That was nothing compared to anything I'd ever tasted. Ryan took the other spoon and began to taste that delicious delicacy just like I did. The combination of the vanilla ice cream with the strawberry liqueur inside the dessert was an explosion of flavors in the mouth. I think I got eat more than half of my dessert.

—I'm sorry, I don't think I left you much, Ryan. —I said as I smiled shyly at him.

Who would have sent me to drink before dinner?

—Don't worry, Miss Steele, the dessert was for you. —he said, putting the silverware on the plate and wiping his mouth with the napkin.

That's when I felt like doing it myself. Sliding my fingers slowly across her lips. Or rather to slide my tongue over his lips to remove all traces of the dessert...But what was I thinking.

—Thank you. —I said, putting those ideas out of my mind.

—Well, I think I've already made sure you doesn't faint from starvation, now I'm taking you home.

—All right. —I said as he got out of the chair.

—Aren't you going to pay? —I asked him as he smiled at me.

—Come on. —he said, standing beside me and reaching out to me, which this time I took without hesitation, rather because I knew that if I didn't I would stagger me to the side.

I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. While a known heat flooded my cheeks. The wine from dinner and the liquor from dessert were wreaking havoc on me. I wasn't drunk. But the world around me saw it very differently.

Mr. Chasting slipped a hand around my waist. His hand sent electric shocks all over my body but I ignored them as he walked me out of the restaurant to my car.

My car.

In these conditions, I couldn't drive. I wasn't drunk, but I was feeling very tired.

—I think it's best if you drive, Mr. Chasting, I feel very tired and I don't think I should drive. —I told him, holding out the keys car.

—Wow, now I'm Mr. Chasting again. —he said as he took the keys from my hand.

—What? — I said half-stunned.

—Forget it, come on, I'll take you home, Miss Steele. —he said as he opened the car doors and I was getting into the passenger seat.

The seat felt very comfortable and I cuddled in it as if it were my bed. Then slowly my eyes closed until I fell completely into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes briefly and someone carried me in their arms as he walked with me. But I couldn't keep them open for long and closed them again.


	9. Chapter 9

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The alarm clock the next morning seemed more annoying than usual. I opened my eyes and sat on the bed while I put on my glasses.

—Wait a minute, I'm in my bed... —I said as I looked under the duvet…—and with my sleeping clothes, I don't understand, it was all a dream.

At that moment the door to my room opened and Kate came in with a tray in her hand with breakfast.

—Good morning, sleepyhead. —she said puting the tray on my legs. —How are you feeling?

—Good. Should I feel differently?

—I don't know, you tell me. —she said to me, squinting.

—Kate, I don't understand what you mean.

—Do you remember anything about last night?

—Well yes, I remember Mr. Chasting took me to dinner because I hadn't eaten anything all day.

—Do you remember how you got home?

—I remember giving him the car keys to drive.

—Anything else?

What was she getting at? Then the memories of the night before suddenly hit me.

—Oh shit! I passed out in the car. He must be thinking the worst of me. I think I'm out of a job now. —I said hiding my face in my hands.

—Ana, it's no big deal.

—Hey, Kate, explain to me how I got here, because the last thing I remember is curling up in the co-driver's seat of my car. —I asked her as I take my hands off my face.

—I'll tell you about it over breakfast. —she said to me as I took a sip of apple juice.

—Start talking. — I demanded while taking a bite out of a toast.

—You didn't faint, you fell asleep as soon as you settled into the seat. Mr. Chasting brought you here.

—How did he know where I lived? —I didn't understand how he got my address.

—He didn't want to wake you up and looked for your favorite contacts and dialed my number. —he said to me while I was choking on toast.

—What?

—He explained what had happened and I gave him the address.

—Oh my God! I don't know how I'm gonna look at him today at the office. —I said as I lowered my head in shame.

—That's not all, you are missing the best part. —she said as she smiled mischievously.

—What! Did something else happen? —I asked in a frightened voice.

—Yeah. He carried you in his arms from the car to the bed.

—Oh no! —I said covering my face. —Please tell me he wasn't the one who changed my clothes.

—You would have liked that. —she said as she laughed. —But he didn't do it, I did.

—Thank God!

— Who are you kidding, Ana, you're obviously attracted to him. —she said to me as I looked up and looked at her.

—It's not true, I'm more intrigued by the whole mystery surrounding it. —I said as I put my glasses back in place.

Talking about Mr. Chasting so early in the morning was making me nervous.

—Aha. Same thing I told you the other day. You like mysteries that are hard to solve. —Kate got out of bed. —I don't blame you, actually, is to eat it up and leave nothing behind. And I think you want to do it. —she said as she walked towards the door.

—Don't talk nonsense. That will never happen. One thing is what I want, and another thing what he wants. — Shit, I always talk too much.

—I knew you liked a little bit.

—Kate, the truth is I'm intrigued, but I won't do anything about what I may or may not feel for him.

—Yeah, cause of what happened with the idiot. That was a long time ago, Ana. You have to forget what he did to you. Not all men have to be idiots like José. And Mr. Chasting, he seems to be quite a gentleman.

—I know, but…forget it, Kate.

—Of course, Mr. Chasting would never notice you. —she said lying on the door frame.

—Exactly. —I replied very sure of myself.

—And if he does? —she asked me while I was freezing. — Never take anything for granted. I'll leave you to finish up and get dressed. I'll be right out. —she said as she said goodbye to me leaving the room.

That would never happen. Maybe on another planet. But in this one, no one who looked like Mr. Chasting would notice someone like me. If he did, it was just for sex and nothing else. Something disposable that you only use once.

I finished my breakfast and went to the closet to find my wardrobe for today. And I opted for a simple cobalt blue, beak-shaped dress that fell below the knee. He wore a bow in the front just below the breasts while leaving my back half uncovered. I pulled my hair up, leaving a few strands of loose hair on my face and put on some make-up, as usual. I put on some matching shoes and took my coat and went out looking for my car.

The keys are where I always left them and now that I thought about it, several questions came to my mind as I walked down to the underground garage.

How did he unlock my phone?

How had Mr. Chasting returned to his hotel?

I'd have to ask him as soon as I saw him.

Outside, the sun's rays hit the windshield. It was a strange thing on a sunny day after so much rain. I turned on the player and started to play _Roxette's Listen to your heart_ , I really liked the classic songs. And the truth was that I really liked this song right now.

Should I do listen to my heart...?

I drove as usual to my parking place. I got out of the car while the sunshine completely bathed me on my way to the building. The elevator was full, more than usual, and it was slowly climbing up to the 25th floor. The doors opened and I walked safely out of the elevator on my way to my office.

—He's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you. — Kate told me as I walked past her desk with my coat on my arm.

—Please tell me I didn't overdo it. —I said as I examined the clothes I was wearing.

—I'm just kidding, Ana, you look good.

—Are you serious? — I asked her as I looked my clothes on more time.

—Don't worry, you look perfect in whatever you're wearing. They left the mail here this morning. —she said as she changed the subject drastically.

He handed me several envelopes and a small package.

—Thank you, I'll leave you, I'll talk to you later. —I told her as I walked to my office.

Just before I got to the door, one of the envelopes fell out and I leaned over to pick it up and go on my way. I put the envelopes on the table and after putting the bag away I sat at my desk. Mr. Chasting came in a few seconds later with his burning blue eyes on me. And the questions I had in my mind for him vanished like the wind.

—Good morning, Miss Steele.

He looked at me very seriously, without taking his eyes off me as if he wanted to undress me with his eyes.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —I replied with my best smile as he looked away from me and walked to his office without even looking back.

Apparently he wasn't going to touch the subject from last night. The phone rang and I got ready to answer it in a very lively way until I saw who was calling.

—Tell me Mr. Chasting. —I answered firmly.

—I need you to come into my office for a moment.

—Right away, Mr. Chasting. — I told him while he was hanging up the phone.

—Oh no!

I think I'm in a lot of trouble.

I was sure I was going to lose my job.

I got up on my way to the pantry and made him a cup of coffee before I went to his office. I didn't even know why I had done it, I doubted he would return my job just to make him a cup of coffee. I went back to the office and knocked on his door.

—Go ahead. —he said in a firm, deep voice from inside.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and went inside. Mr. Chasting was standing in front of one of the panoramic windows at the end of his office.

—Here's a coffee for you, Mr. Chasting. —I told him by placing the cup on a coaster on his desk.

Mr. Chasting looked away from the Chicago scene and focused it on me. He walked safely to his desk and sat behind as he took the cup of coffee in his hands.

—You wanted to see me? —I asked him, turning my curious gaze away from him. Mr. Chasting took a sip of his coffee and then stared at me.

—Yes, please sit down. —he pointed to me with one hand as I sat in an armchair in front of his desk.

Oh, God!

Her smell of cologne drove me crazy.

Today he was neatly combed back, no strands of hair fell on his face. And I imagined sliding my hands through his hair to see if it felt as soft and silky as it looked. I put those thoughts out of my mind and sat down with confidence and courage. I couldn't be afraid. Well, at least I wasn't going to prove it to him.

—Before you speak, I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. —I told him while Mr. Chasting was giving his coffee another drink and then staring at me.

—I don't see why you should do it. —he said with a very serious frown.

—I think I behaved inappropriately and I beg your pardon, I…— but he interrupted me by raising a hand that made me close my mouth immediately.

—You didn't do anything wrong, Miss Steele, you just fell asleep in the car. It could have happened to anyone after a day like yesterday. —he said to me as he looked at me with a slight smile.

—All right. — then what would he want from me? —How can I help you then?

—Actually, I just wanted to make a request.

—A request? —I asked intrigued as he got up from his chair and turned the table around.

—Yes. I see Grace was right about you, you are very efficient in your work, among other things. —he said and I blushed slightly at his compliment as he walked behind me turning around and returning to his chair.

—Thank you, you're very kind, Mr. Chasting. And the request? —I asked him as he smiled at me with his arms resting on the back of his chair.

He sat down again and picked up his coffee cup.

—To bring me a cup of coffee prepared by you in the morning and after lunch. But I see that in addition to being an excellent assistant, you also has psychic powers. Thank you. —he said as he took another sip of coffee.

That's all it was, and me worrying.

—No problem, Mr. Chasting. Do you need anything else? — I asked him as I got up from my chair with trembling legs.

The truth was, I couldn't sit this close to him another minute. Feeling the smell of his expensive cologne that was slowly flooding and clouding my senses making me not think coherently.

—No, that's all, you can go now. If I need anything else, I'll let you know. —he said as he continued to drink his coffee.

I turned around and quickly left his office to take refuge behind my desk. My legs were shaking while my stomach was in knots.

I turned on the computer while I was checking the mail that had arrived. Most of them were for Mr. Chasting, until I got one for myself. It was a box the size of a book wrapped in wrapping paper. That's strange. Didn't have a return address. It just said my name. I opened it carefully and was surprised to see what was inside.

Carefully cut there was a black rose and underneath was a small handwritten card. I took it out carefully and read what it said:

 ** _I know you liked it, so I'm sending it to you so you can keep it._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

Who sent this to me? I read the card over and over again, but I couldn't figure out who it was. I didn't know those initials. But the rose, the rose looked like the one in the restaurant, not to mention it was the same one.

Had it been Mr. Chasting?

Or maybe someone from the restaurant.

Who had taken the trouble to send me the rose that I liked so much?

I took the rose and it had exactly the same smell, the petals felt like velvet in my hands. I looked for a pitcher, filled it with water, and after I put the rose on it I put it on my desk, in a place where I could see it all day long.

I turned to the computer and when I opened the email I saw that I had several emails. But the subject of one in particular caught my attention the most. And this was Kate's.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Wednesday, 10/21/2015 8:10 AM

Subject: Watch out!

We need to talk. When I told you it looked dangerous, it wasn't a joke. I'll tell you at lunch.

Kate

How strange! Did she mean Mr. Chasting?

Well, I'd find out by lunch. So I wasn't going to tell her about my secret admirer until noon.


	10. Chapter 10

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The morning passed very slowly, the truth was it was a calmer today. There was not much on the agenda as almost everything had been changed for next week. The phone that used to ring insistently today hardly ever did. And an incoming e-mail alert didn't feel it. It was one of those dead days.

At noon I got up from my post and knocked on Mr. Chasting's door.

—Go ahead. —he said as I opened the door and looked out of the door.

—You need something, Mr. Chasting, I'm going to lunch. —I told him as he stared at me.

Every time he looked at me like that my legs were shaking, and I held on tightly to the door so as not to lose my balance.

—No thanks, you can go to lunch. —he said as he looked at the computer.

And I left slowly closing the door. I went out looking for Kate and this time we went to a coffee shop after the Harris Theatre. As soon as we sat down with our order Kate took the word.

—I know you're attracted to Mr. Chasting, but you'd better not look at him.

What was this change of attitude about? In the morning it had been just the opposite.

—I told you I wouldn't do it, but I wanted to know what made you change your mind. In the morning you were saying the opposite. —the truth was, I was curious to know that she had changed her mind.

—I know you like the mystery that surrounds him, but there is not much mystery in there, he is just another womanizer.

—Hey! I don't understand you. Could you speak to me clearly?

—I got an e-mail today from a cousin mine who lives in London.

—Get to the point, Kate, I still don't understand what your cousin has to do with Mr. Chasting. —I told her as I ate my sandwich.

—I don't know if you remember a story I told you about a guy she was with once and never heard from him again. Or rather he didn't want anything to do with her.

—Vaguely.

—Well, that's Mr. Chasting. —she said to me as I almost choked and stared at her.

—What? — I said pausing for lunch.

—As you hear it.

—I can't believe it.

—According to her, he doesn't sleep with the same woman twice.

—What! —I exclaimed with amazement. —That's the weirdest and most absurd thing I've ever heard in my life. —now it just had become a mystery to me.

Why he didn't sleep with the same woman twice?

—I'm warning you, Anastasia, I know I told you a lot of things this morning, but after I found out about this I had to warn you.

—Warn me! Why? —I said as I drinking from my soda.

—Because I know you like him, just as much as you liked José. And at the end you'll end up giving in to your desires and with a broken heart.

—You don't have to worry, Kate, that's not gonna happen, he wouldn't notice me in a million years.

—Are you so sure about that? You've got that look on your face that I have a mystery to solve.

— Yeah, I'm sure, plus I've got something more important to do than gawking at Mr. Chasting. —and I kept thinking about the black rose on my desk from my secret admirer.

—Is there something you haven't told me? —she asked me, squinting.

She knew me well.

—I received a package this morning. —I told her as I could see the curiosity on his face.

— I saw it, I was really curious. What was it?

—A rose. —I said thoughtfully.

—A rose? Who sent it to you? Don't tell me it was Mr. Chasting. — she said alarmed.

—Don't worry, it wasn't him. —I replied a little disappointed.

—There was no card?—she asked intrigued.

—Yes, but no name, just the initials.

—Then you have a secret admirer. —she said very cheerful.

—Yes, it seems so. —I said thoughtfully, remembering the card.

—Don't you like mysteries? Well, you've got one to work out. Find out who your secret admirer is.

And that's exactly what I was gonna do. I didn't feel like thinking about Mr. Chasting, not after what Kate had told me about him. I wasn't ready to someone breaking my hearth again.

We finished lunch now more lively than before. I had a purpose in mind and thinking about it I went straight to my desk. And then I got to thinking about everything we had talked about at lunch. I took the rose in my hands and slid its petals down my face closing my eyes.

Yeah, it felt like velvet sliding down my skin.

—You're very thoughtful this afternoon. —that voice brought me out of my reverie.

Mr. Chasting was lying on my desk as he turned a piece of paper in his hands. I didn't realize he were there until he spoke. How long would he be there?

—Excuse me, Mr. Chasting, I was just thinking about...things. Do you need anything? —I asked him as I looked at him and lost myself in his gaze.

—You're boyfriend has good taste. —he said to me as I looked at him without understanding what he meant. —I mean the rose in you're hand. — he said, answering my unspoken question.

—Oh, yeah. I don't have a boyfriend. —why I had to explain myself to him.

Every time I had it in front of me, my brain would shut down and make me talk nonsense.

—Is very beautiful. —he said staring at me. And I almost started hyperventilating. —The rose, I mean, I know someone who grows them in London... —he said as I watched in amazement as he spoke. As his lips moved with each syllable. And that British accent that was slowly driving me crazy…—I miss London very much... —he kept saying but I hardly listened to what he said.

—Shall I make your coffee? —I asked him, interrupting him and turning my eyes away from his lips to stare him straight in the eyes. But this was only worse.

His eyes, of intense blue in that moment, looked at me as if they wanted to devour me. I was a helpless prey at his mercy. Devour me! Devour me! It shouted my desperate body for him.

—Yes, I'll wait for it at my office. —and saying this he got up, opened the door and went into his office.

God, what a strange and exciting conversation. Strangely enough, I was excited to see him lying on my desk. I got up and went to make Mr. Chasting's coffee with trembling legs and my heart pounding. Maybe then I could calm down a little bit. When I returned, I still had my senses in awe. I knocked on his door and walked in without waiting for him to give me permission.

As in the morning, he was standing in front of the panoramic windows, his gaze lost on the horizon. But this time he only had his shirt on and his sleeves tucked up at his elbows.

You could see the muscles of his arms and his wide back under the shirt that fit his body. This man was giving off wild sex through all the pores of his skin. His vision there made me want to undress and lie on his desk so that he could do whatever he wanted to me.

Ana, concentrate. I chided myself as I put those morbid ideas out of my mind and interrupted whatever he was doing there.

—Excuse me, Mr. Chasting, here's your coffee. — I told him as I put it on his desk on a coaster.

—Thank you. —he said without looking back.

And I left his office leaving him alone with his coffee and his thoughts.

And as I sat at my desk I decided to forget the god sex of the next office and start researching who was that person who had sent me the rose.

The first thing I did was call the Little Star restaurant and ask to speak to the chef. He told me that he would be very happy to receive me after six o'clock. So I sent Kate an e-mail asking her to come with me.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Wednesday, 10/21/2015 1:14 PM

Subject: Research!

I'm gonna take your advice. The investigation starts at Little Star Restaurant this afternoon. Tell me you're coming with me. Please. Please. L

Ana

She answered me quickly.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Wednesday, 10/21/2015 1:16 PM

Subject: Sherlock and Watson.

I'd love to be your accomplice in the investigation, so I'll go with you.

Kate.

PS: You never told me you had dinner at the Little Star. You have to tell me everything.

I forgot to mention that to her. I answered his e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Wednesday, 10/21/2015 1:18 PM

Subject: Forgetfulness.

I'm sorry, I think I forgot all about it. But don't worry today you'll get to know him for yourself.

Ana.

Now I just had to wait till it was time to leave. And maybe, if I was lucky, I'd find out who my secret admirer was.


	11. Chapter 11

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Mr. Chasting no longer needed me at 5:30 pm, so I carefully put the rose in the box and go to find Kate.

We rode in the cars to the apartment and after Kate parked hers in the garage mounted on mine and headed towards the Little Star. Just like the day before, the line of people for dinner there was huge.

—Is this queue for entry? —Kate asked me in amazement.

—Yes. —I answered her as we walked towards the entrance.

As soon as we got there, the two guards stopped us.

—Good evening, Anastasia Steele, I'm here to see the chef.

—Go ahead. —One of them said as they let us through.

We walked down the hall to the maître.

—Good evening Miss Steele, it's a pleasure to have you back with us, please follow me, the chef will see you soon. —he said as he opened a different door to the living room.

He led us down a hallway to a small hall.

—Wait here, the chef will be with you in a moment. —he said as he disappeared through another door.

We were in a small foyer where there was a sofa and several armchairs. We sat next to each other.

We didn't sit for long, after a few minutes the door opened and the maitre came out with who was supposed to be the chef. We stood up while the maître was returning to his work station and leaving us with the chef. He was tall, with blond hair falling on both sides of his face and emerald green eyes. He approached us with a smile on his face.

—Good evening, you're Anastasia who spoke to me on the phone. —he said as he stood in front of Kate and took one of her hands to kiss her. —Nice to meet you. —he said as Kate and I laughed and he looked at us without understanding.

—The pleasure is mine, but I'm not Anastasia, she's Anastasia. —Kate said pointing in my direction.

—Excuse me. —he said as he let go of Kate's hand and came to where I was, doing the same thing.

He had an unusual accent that I couldn't identify at first, I think he was Irish.

—Apologies accepted, that's Kate, my roommate and workmate. —I told him as he stared at her while she smiled.

It was the funniest scene ever. They both looked at each other and smiled like idiots. So I decided to interrupt.

—Excuse me, but I think we're at a disadvantage, you haven't told us your name yet.

—Of course. —he said as he turned to me and for a moment stopped looking at Kate. —Elliot. Please be seated. —he said as we sat on the sofa and he sat in an armchair. — Tell me Anastasia, what can I do for you?

—I had dinner here yesterday with my boss Mr. Chasting. I just wanted to see if any of your staff noticed anything strange.

—Strange as what? —he asked intrigued.

—I don't know.

—You told me about a rose that was sent to you. How do you know it was sent to you from here?

—From what the note says.

—The rose is black by chance?

—Yes.

—Do you have it with you? — he asked me as I took the box out of my bag and showed it to him.

He opened the box and looked at the rose carefully.

—Yes, it's from my restaurant. It's not just any rose. —he said as I looked at him without missing a single detail of what he was saying. —It's an exotic species from London. They only sent me five. —he said as I was shocked. —They are very difficult to find and extremely expensive. I got those from a friend of mine. —he said as he returned the box to me.

Oh, God!

Extremely expensive?

How much would a black rose cost?

—Then you have no idea who might have taken the rose? And the handwriting on the note, maybe you recognize it or the person's initials. —I said as I took out the card and showed it to him.

He watched it for a while until he shook his head.

—I'm sorry, I'd like to help you, but I don't recognize the handwriting or the initials. —he said as he gave me back the card.

—Thanks anyway for your help. —I told him honestly as I stood up and Kate did the same thing.

—You're welcome. I just hope he's not a psychopath. —he said as got up and the three of us laughed.

—Let's hope not. Kate, shall we go? — I asked as I looked at her with his eyes fixed on Elliot.

—Yes, let's go. —she said as she looked away and we walked towards the door.

—Thank you for your help, Elliot. — I said once more, extending my hand as a farewell to him.

—It's always a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies. —he said as he kissed my hand and then took Kate's hand to say goodbye too. —I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

—Don't worry. Thank you for your time. — I told him as we left the restaurant looking for the car.

—Wau! I almost had a heart attack. —Kate told me in the car while I couldn't stop laughing.

—The truth was, I had never seen you so affected by a man. The both of you looked at each other like idiots, Kate. All do you needed was the bedroom.

—Well…—she said as she showed me a card.

—And that card? —I asked her, squinting.

—Elliot gave it to me when he said goodbye.

—Well, at least somebody solved his problem. —I said as I drove to our apartment and Kate laughed like an idiot next to me.

—Shall we order some dinner? —I asked her by closing the door of the apartment.

—Yeah, I vote for a pizza. —Kate said as she threw herself on the sofa in the living room.

—Well, pizza it is. —I said as I picked up the phone to order. But then someone knock on the door. —Are we expecting someone? —I asked as I walked to the door and Kate shrugged.

When I opened the door there was a well-dressed boy with two boxes in his hands.

—Anastasia Steele? —he asked as he stared at me.

—Yes.

—I've got a delivery from the Little Star.

—We haven't ordered anything.

—Courtesy of the chef. —he said, spreading the boxes out to me. — Enjoy it.

I closed the door with my foot and walked towards the kitchen.

—Who was?

—They brought us something from the Little Star. —I told her as she ran to where I was.

—But we didn't order anything.

—Yes, I know.

On one of the boxes was a folded note I hadn't noticed. I took it off and read it out loud:

 ** _It was rude of me not to invite them to dinner. I hope this will excuse me._**

 ** _Elliot._**

Kate and I stared at each other for a moment. And then I opened one of the boxes quickly. There was nothing inside but the biscuit I had eaten with Mr. Chasting.

—You're gonna love this. —I told Kate as my mouth watered.

—Have you eaten it yet?

—Yes, at dinner with Mr. Chasting. —I replied as she stared at me.

—I don't think you've told me much about that dinner.

—There's not much to tell.

I took the dessert out of the box and put it on the counter. When I opened the other box there was an exquisite dish of something in it that I didn't know how to identify but I knew it would be delicious.

—I think you can put the phone down now, we won't need it today. —Kate told me as she took it out of my hand. —How did he know where you lived?

—I think Mr. Chasting might have something to do with that. —I replied thoughtfully. —Let's forget about it and have dinner before it gets cold. —I said while I was getting some plates.

—Yeah, I'm dying to try dessert.

—Believe me, you'll die when you try it. —I told her while she was laughing.

None of us spoke over dinner. That was delicious and we quickly finished it. Then we get to the dessert. This time I enjoyed every spoonful I put in my mouth.

—That's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted in my life. —Kate told me when we finished dessert and sat on the sofa in the living room while I was zapping on the canals.

—I told you.

—I think I'm gonna call the chef and thank him for dinner. —she said to me as she stood up smiling mischievously and looked for the card.

And she went to his room. I sat in front of the TV watching a movie I had no idea what it was about.

My secret admirer's card was still running through my mind. Now that I thought about it, I had an investigation pending. I got up off the couch, turned off the TV and headed for my room. I turned on my laptop and started looking for the exotic black rose of London.

The truth was, for such an exotic, there wasn't much information. Only that there was one person who had it all over London, although they never mentioned his name. And that it was not very frequent to find them since they were only given once a year. The plant gave fifteen to twenty roses, of which it sold only five, the others it almost always gave away to its friends. But I was more impressed when I saw what each of those roses cost.

Two hundred dollars!

Who gives $200 for a rose?

I continued to look for information but the owner of the unusual black rose greenhouse had no information.

Two hours later, I was still at the same place. I had no idea who my secret admirer might be. I closed the computer and went to the bathroom for a relaxing shower. I had to call Grace. I'd completely forgotten about her.

I finished the shower and as I sat on the bed I took my cell phone to call her. It was almost 10:00 p.m. I was just hoping she weren't sleeping.

The phone rang several times until she answered me.

—I thought you'd forgotten about me. —she scolded me, but I knew she must have been smiling.

—It's been two very stressful days. —I told her as I felt her laugh on the other side.

—What did you think of Mr. Chasting?

That's a good question, Mom. He's so hot.

—I've never had such a long agenda discussion. —I told her while she was laughing.

—How late did he keep you?

—Until after noon. —I told her while she was laughing on the other side of the line.

—I'm glad you find that funny.

—No, it's not that. Sorry I couldn't warn you, but I knew he'd do that.

—What! —I exclaimed irritably.

—Yeah, that was one of his tests.

—One of them. And he didn't tell you what the others would be?

—No, but don't worry, I know you'll get along.

—How do you know that?

—I'll tell you a little secret. —she said as I was gluing the phone more to my ear. —You two have a lot in common.

Me and Mr. Chasting have a lot in common. That I had to see.

—As far as I can see, you know a lot about him.

—No more than you.

—But you just told me...

—Don't believe everything you see, Ana, appearances can be deceiving, and I know that beneath that strong appearance lies someone kind, courteous and gentle.

—If you say so. — but I doubt very much that he and I have anything in common. —Well Mom, I just called you to talk to you for a while, I'm going to sleep, tomorrow must be another interesting day. —I said yawning as she laughed again. I loved to hear her laugh.

—It's okay, honey. Sleep tight.

—I love you.

—I love you too. — and hung up.

I settled down on the bed and covered myself with the quilt as I left my glasses on the bedside table.

—I have to forget everything, Mr. Chasting, my secret admirer and just concentrate on the work. —I said to myself as I settled down in bed to sleep. —Tomorrow will be a completely different day. I said as I closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Yes.

Today was a completely different day. When I got to the elevator, unlike other times, there was no one there.

How strange!

I pressed the call button and while I was waiting more people started coming.

—Good morning. —god, that voice so early!

Why did he have to torture me like this at this hour.

His voice had sounded strangely close to me. I turned my face and Mr. Chasting was standing next to me with his face a few inches from mine. I swallowed dry as I stared at his lips so close to mine that I was tempted to kiss them. Today as yesterday he had a slight beard that made my mouth dry and my legs tremble wanting to feel it sliding down my body. I got a little separated from him.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —I answered him gently by putting a little distance between us.

The elevator doors opened and I quickly walked into the back of the elevator and settled into one of the corners of the elevator while Mr. Chasting followed me closely and stood next to me. I felt like I was being cornered. The elevator was completely full of people so he had to stick to me a little bit. As the doors closed, he began his ascent. I felt like I was going up slower than usual.

I didn't really like elevators full of people, it made me nervous. And Mr. Chasting's presence beside me didn't make things much better. I felt the electricity surrounding us, attracting us. I could feel his gaze staring at me.

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and several people came down. But Mr. Chasting didn't aparting an inch of me. I looked at him briefly and he surprised me by looking at him. I focused my eyes on the changing floor panel as the elevator climbed slowly and separated myself a little from Mr. Chasting. He didn't stick to me again, but I could feel his look in me. The elevator stopped several more times until on the 20th floor everyone got off and only Mr. Chasting and I were left.

As soon as the doors closed, my heart began to beat unchecked in my chest. If a full elevator made me nervous, I was even more nervous when I was alone with him here.

I could feel his presence much stronger than before. His smell now invaded the elevator and clouded my senses. I turned to see him and he was lying on the opposite wall with his head tilted up and his eyes closed. Now that I was looking at him well, he looked very different. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with a blazer, no tie. In his hand, he was wearing aviator glasses that I never seen before. His hair looked messy as if he had run his hand through it in frustration. He looked different and demonically sexy, much more than usual. The elevator stopped at our floor and Mr. Chasting left before me walking quickly to the office.

—What's wrong with him? —Kate asked me at the reception desk as I walked past her.

—I don't know. —I replied with a shrug. — If I know anything, I'll tell you later. — I told her as I walked to my office.

But then I remembered Mr. Chasting's coffee and I changed direction. As soon as it was ready, I got back to the office. I knocked on his door and walked in without waiting for him to tell me.

Just like every day he found himself looking into the distance through the panoramic windows.

Would he miss London?

—Your coffee, Mr. Chasting. —I told him as I put it on his desk. With your permission. —I said as I was leaving his office.

—Wait a minute. —he said as I stopped short and turned slowly towards him.

Mr. Chasting walked over to his desk while I stood there frozen looking at him.

—I need the files on all personnel working in nanotechnology as soon as possible. —he said as he looked for something on his desk.

What a strange request.

Would he be going to lay off staff?

—Right away, Mr. Chasting. Anything else? —I asked him as he looked up from his desk.

—Yeah, thanks for the coffee. —he said as he smiled at me before taking a sip from the cup already in his hand.

—You're welcome, with your permission. —I said as I turned around and left his office.

Even my legs were shaking when I sat at my desk. His smile had completely disarmed me. It was warm and kind and made me feel hundreds of butterflies. I still didn't understand why he had that power over me. I closed my eyes for a moment.

Forget...forget...forget...forget...

I opened my eyes and turned on the computer. I picked up the phone and called human resources to get the files on all the nanotech staff as soon as possible. After I hung up the phone, the phone rang and when I looked at the ID I saw it was Kate. I picked up the phone but she wouldn't let me talk.

—There's a guy with a package for you. —she said very excited.

—A package?

—Yeah, stop playing dumb and come and get it. —she said as she hung up the phone on me.

I got up from my chair and walked to the reception. Next to Kate's desk was a boy with a box in his hand.

—Anastasia Steele? —he asked me as soon as I arrived in front of him.

—Yes.

—Sign here. — he told me by laying out a piece of paper that I signed quickly.

—Thank you. —he said turning around and walking towards the elevator.

The box was bigger than the last one. And it had a note folded and glued to it. I knew exactly who sent me this. I took it off carefully and unfolded it to read it:

 ** _Sorry for my audacity…I couldn't resist...I hope you like it._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

—What does it say? —Kate asked behind me anxious.

I held out the card for her to read while I opened the box. Inside was a red cloth that felt very soft to the touch. I took the cloth out of the box and was surprised to see that it was a dress. A beautiful red dress open in front of half of the thighs. He was bold and sexy. The straps passed over the shoulders and crossed over the back leaving it completely exposed with a very pronounced neckline.

—Is that a dress? —Kate asked as she took it out of my hand to see it.

—I'd better keep it and get back to my desk. —I said while I was picking up the box to keep the dress.

But then something caught my atention. Inside the box, at the bottom, there was another card stuck.

 ** _This is my private number and my e-mail address. Call me when you get this, I'd like to meet us in person._**

 ** _C.T.G_**

—What's the matter with you? You froze to death staring at the box. —Kate said to me as I took out the other card and put the dress away.

—He gave me his phone number to call him, he wants to meet us in person.

—What if he's a pervert or a stalker?

—I doubt it is, but don't worry, I'll ask Sawyer to come with me.

— I see you've got it all figured out.

—See you later. —I told her as I kept both cards inside the box, closed it and headed for my office.

I took out the card with his phone number, put it on my desk and put the box in a drawer.

I stared at the card like it was burning. I was very curious to know who had taken the trouble to send me the rose and such a beautiful dress. I was curious to know who had noticed me.

I took the card with shaky fingers and took out my cell phone. I couldn't make this call from the office. I dialed his number and it started ringing. One doorbell, two, three. Why he wouldn't answer if he asked me to call him. On the fifth ring he answered.

—Yes. —Shit, I didn't expect her voice to sound so hot on the phone. —Hello. — Ana, say something.

—Excuse me, this is Anastasia Steele. —I said nervously as I felt my hand shaking with the phone in my hand.

—Oh! I was waiting anxious for your call. Did you like what I sent you? —God! , he had a delicious and strange accent, a mixture of Chicago with a British accent, though maybe it was my idea.

—It's beautiful, but I can't accept it.

—Why not?

—Because as good as your intentions may seem, I don't know you.

—That's what I want, to know you, to know each other.

I had to dig why he knew so much about myself.

—How do you know my name and where I work?

—It wasn't difficult, I have many friends.

—Are you a stalker psychopath? — I told him while he was laughing on the other side of the line.

—I can guarantee you I'm not. —he said while he was still laughing and his laughter was contagious and I started laughing too.

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing yet, but there was only one way to go on with it.

—When can we meet in person? —I asked him, filling me with courage.

I hadn't dated anyone after José. I think it was time to rebuild my life again.

—At the moment it will not be possible for me, I am going on a business trip, perhaps when I return in a week.

—At least I can know your name, I think you have the advantage. —I told him as I felt him laugh one more time.

His laughter felt like a young man's.

—You're right. My name is Christian.

Christian. I seem to remember very vaguely someone by that name.

—Nice to meet you. —in the background, it sounded like he was at the airport.

—Excuse me, I have to go, I have to catch a plane to France. Are you calling from your cell phone?

—Yes.

—Okay, I'll call you when I land and we'll continue talking or you can e-mail me.

—All right. —and hung up while I was staring at the phone.

I kept his number in my contacts and dropped the phone with shaking hands.

That's when someone knocked on my door.

—Go ahead. —I said as a slim, brunette girl walked into my office.

—Here are all the updated files on nanotechnology personnel. —she said as she handed me a flash drive.

—Thank you. —I told the girl as she quickly left my office.

I got up and knocked on Mr. Chasting's door.

—Here are the files you asked for, Mr. Chasting. —I told him as I left the memory on his desk with my hands still shaking from my first conversation with Christian and turned around to retire.

— Is something wrong? —he asked me as I turned briefly.

—No. Why do you ask?

— Because you're blushing. —fuck, that phone call.

—It's nothing, if you'll excuse me. —I said as I rushed out of his office.

Talking to my secret admirer had affected me. Well, it wasn't so secret anymore, it had a name now.

Christian.

I had to find out more about him, how he was, how old he was, his tastes. Everything. I took the card from the table and opened the mail. Save his address with his name and send him an e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 22/10/2015 8:34 AM

Subject: Flight.

I hope you get to France all right.

Ana.

And I sent it. Just as soon as I did, I realized that I had put Ana at the end. Only my friends called me that way. And even though I knew his name, he was still a stranger. I decided to forget about the mail and concentrate on work.

At noon I went to lunch with Kate and updated her on the phone call and e-mail I had sent him.

—Then he's got a name.

—Yeah, his name is Christian. — I told her on the way back to the office.

—Keep me updated. —she said to me while he was staying at reception and I was on my way to make Mr. Chasting's coffee.

A few minutes later I was knocking on his door.

—Yes. —he said as I walked in.

I walked over to his desk and put the cup on his desk. Today, unlike other times, he was sitting there. I was getting ready to leave when he spoke.

—I need you to stay late today, I have...

—I know, you have a meeting with the manager of the Hyatt. —I said, interrupting him.

—Yes... —he said as he lay down on his chair. —I see why Grace was so fond of you, you're always one step ahead, I like that.

—Thank you Mr. Chasting, don't worry, I'll have everything arranged for your meeting.

—If you can arrange it here in my office, I don't think we need to use the meeting room.

—All right. —I said as I was leaving there quickly.

Every time I walked into his office, my nerves would get a little bit more intense. I had not yet grown accustomed to his imposing and intimidating presence. And in my mind there were dozens of positions where he could fuck me in his office. These started against the panoramic windows and ended against the door that connected both offices.

Breathe…

Forget …

Clear your mind...

I repeated myself before I opened the mail and sent a message to Kate.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 1:15 PM

Subject: Meeting.

I'll be late today, Mr. Chasting has a meeting.

Ana.

She replied almost at once.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 1:17 PM

Subject: Meeting.

Enjoy the company.

Kate.

Yes, of course.

The afternoon passed quickly without even realizing it. And around five o'clock an incoming mail alert made me pay attention to the computer.

I had a message from Christian.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 22/10/2015 12:22 AM, CET

Subject: My flight.

Thanks for your concern, Ana. I got here all right. I'm already at the hotel.

Christian.

He had answered my mail. My heart was racing at the time and I couldn't understand why I was so excited that a stranger had answered my e-mail. I was going to answer him but at that moment Mr. Chasting called me at his office and I couldn't do it, I would do it later at home.


	13. Chapter 13

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The manager of the Hyatt arrived at 5:00 PM, I dropped him off at Mr. Chasting's office and called for some coffee and snacks.

The warning of a new e-mail made me look quickly at the computer hoping that it was Christian.

But no, it was Kate's.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 5:27 PM

Subject: Plans.

Don't wait up for me, I'm going out with Elliot. I'll tell you when I get back...if I get back.

Kate.

I think I was gonna sleep alone in the apartment tonight.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Kate Kavanagh

Date: Thursday, 22/10/2015 5:29 PM

Subject: Have fun.

Enjoy your exit.

Ana.

The clock struck 6:30 PM. The meeting wasn't over yet so I got up and went to get a coffee and a snack from the machine in the hall. When I got back, Mr. Williams was leaving the office.

—Good night, Miss Steele.

—Good night. —I answered him as the phone rang and I got lost in the hallway.

—Yes Mr. Chasting. —I answered when I saw the screen.

—Come to the office, please. —he said hanging up the phone.

I opened the door of his office and he gestured for me to sit in front of him. He had taken off his jacket and was lying at his desk.

—Mr. Williams needs an upgrade of his entire hotel security system. As far as I've been informed, they had problems with his current system. —he said as he walked around the office and I took notes.

—Yes, I understand it's already obsolete. —at least it is for him, he didn't even have two years installed.

—Exactly. He asked me to send him a selection of the best in security systems to see if is interested.

—Is going to do a general installation?

—Yes, I'll need this as soon as possible.

—Yes, Mr. Chasting, I'll get right on it. —I replied as I got out of the chair.

—How about first thing in the morning. —he said as he looked at his watch. It's time for us to leave. —Mr. Chasting went to his chair. —Pick up your things. —he told me as he put on his jacket and I left the office.

I took my bag and kept the box with the dress in it, which was not too big but stood out a little bit in this one.

—Ready? —he asked me as I nodded my head. —Come on then. —he told me pointing to go ahead.

When I got to the elevator I pressed the button and the doors opened immediately. We went in and I pressed PB as I lay on the wall. Mr. Chasting was lying on the opposite wall. Looking at me. And I stared at him, wondering what he was thinking.

—Do you know why I'm lying on this wall? —he asked me staring at me.

And I don't know why I got the impression that I wasn't going to like the answer I was going to get.

—I don't know. —I replied insecurely and nervously as I felt a lump forming in my throat and hundreds of butterflies began to flutter in my stomach.

—Because I know that if I come near you one more time, I won't be able to control myself.

—Control yourself? —the question came from my lips without even noticing it.

—Yes Anastasia, control me. —I think it would be best if I didn't open my mouth anymore.

The way his tongue caressed my name had made me tremble completely. The butterflies were now fluttering more than before and I felt that my legs would not support my weight. I put my glasses in place and put a lock of hair behind my ear. I was nervous, very nervous.

I knew what he'd do next. I had read it in many novels and seen it in hundreds of movies. He would corner me against the wall of the elevator and as he placed a hand on my neck, he would bring his lips closer to mine and kiss me passionately until he knocked me out.

But instead, he slowly approached me and stopped in front of me.

His imposing stature eclipsing mine. I had to look up to look him in the eyes. And it was a mistake to do so, because when I saw myself reflected in the intense blue of his eyes I felt that I was going to faint at any moment and he would have to lift me up from the ground in his arms...once again.

—I have to control myself from stroking your hair... —he said as he placed another strand behind my ear. — ...your face... — his hand slid down my cheek slowly. It was soft and warm. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I tried to control my erratic breathing. —...your lips... he continued as his fingers went around the contours of my mouth.

I closed my eyes as his touch sent hundreds of shocks all over my skin and the heat accumulated much more intensely between my legs, exciting me more and more with his caresses, wishing he would kiss me, undress me and possess me right there, and once and for all end that sweet torture.

But nothing happened, I opened my eyes and Mr. Chasting stared at me.

—Aren't you going to kiss me? —I asked him boldly, squinting.

He smiled lewdly at me. The bastard knew what he had just done to me with his expert touch.

—I want to warn you first.

—Warn me? —I inquired curiously.

—I'll be honest with you, Anastasia, if I kiss you, I'll want to sleep with you. But I don't sleep with the same woman more than once. I'm not interested in romance, or a relationship. —I couldn't believe what he was telling me. What planet was a person from who wasn't interested in a relationship? —Then I ask you. Do you want to sleep with me?

Do I want to sleep with him? He didn't even have to ask that, who wouldn't want to. But not on those terms. I didn't want to be somebody's toy again. I also knew that if I slept with him once, I would want to do it again. Not to mention break my oath not to date anyone who works with me. Although if he wanted a relationship, I'd be willing to break my oath.

God, what a mess.

I wish it...I wish it...I wish it...

Every pore of my body screams it out to me.

Who am I kidding, I'm needed, I need a real man to warm my bed, not like the one at the end of the second drawer of my nightstand, which is battery-powered.

Yes, we are in the 21st century, I have a dildo, who does not, any woman who respects herself should have one.

But I'm not going to succumb to his offer. At least not at the moment.

—I'm sorry, Mr. Chasting, but I think you've got me all wrong. I'm interested in romance. I can't sleep with you no matter how much I'm attracted to you, unless you're interested in having a relationship with me. —I told him as I felt my heart racing out of my chest.

That's when I remembered Christian, he was interested in romance. He had shown it to myself with the rose and the dress. A relationship with him was more real than the one Mr. Chasting was offering me. Maybe if Christian didn't exist, I wouldn't think twice about it and sleep with my hot, sexy boss even for one night.

No, I don't think I'd put my feelings and my heart on the line just for a one-night stand.

—Are you attracted to me? —he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Me and my big mouth. I never learn to be quiet.

—Forget what I said. —at that moment the elevator doors opened and I got out of there quickly.

I could feel his steady, secure footsteps on the marble as he followed me outside. I got to my car and he pulled his hand to turn me around.

—You know, I have a strong power of persuasion. —he said to me as he smiled slightly, stepping forward and pushing me back until I was stuck to my car.

He put his hands on both sides of my car, cornering me with his imposing body and intense gaze. At that moment I felt helpless. And for a moment I thought again about his offer.

No, I don't think it would be best.

—I don't doubt it. I don't even want to think how many women have been through your bed. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. Good night. — I told him as I took one of his arms off and walked out of there to get in the car.

—You don't know me, Anastasia, but in just over a week I'm going to have you in my bed. —he was very sure of himself.

God, how insistent he was.

—Good night, Mr. Chasting. —I told him as I got into my car, leaving him standing on the sidewalk.

I had to be strong, I couldn't let go. I'd have to concentrate on my work and forget about him. I wasn't going to fall for his stupid game. I knew he was gonna do everything he could to get me to sleep with him. But as much as I wanted to, I was still not ready to be disappointed and heartbroken once again.


	14. Chapter 14

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I drove to my apartment with trembling hands and my heart beating a thousand times a second. These things could only happen to me. I was sure that when I told Kate she'd get me two slaps in the face to get me going.

So I better not tell her anything.

The apartment was quiet. I opened the fridge to get some dinner, but the truth was that I had lost my appetite after what happened with Mr. Chasting.

It was after 7:30 p.m.

I had a yogurt and went to my room. I turned on my laptop and decided to answer the e-mail that Christian had sent me in the afternoon, although he was most likely sleeping, it must have been early morning there.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 7:32 PM

Subject: Getting to know each other.

I'd like to know more about you, I only know your name.

Ana.

Contrary to what I imagined, he answered me quickly.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 2:34 AM, CET

Subject: Question.

What do you want to know? Ask me anything you want and I will gladly try to answer you.

Christian.

He was awake. Or did I wake him up.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 7:37 PM

Subject: Interrupted sleep.

I'm sorry I woke you up, I didn't realize what time it was there.

Ana.

And I send it.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 2:39 AM, CET

Subject: Sleeping?

I wasn't sleeping. Jet lag. How was your day at work?

Christian.

My day at work. If I had to describe what it had been like I think it was exciting, it defined it very well in every sense of the word.

That reminded me of something.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 7:43 PM

Subject: Intrigued.

Nothing out of the ordinary. I want to ask you something. How did you know my name and where I worked? I'm intrigued by that.

Ana

I sent for him and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water slowly relaxed my body, I wanted to stay there longer but it couldn't take long. I was anxious to know what Christian had said to me. I went back to bed after getting dressed and this time there were two messages from Christian.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 2:50 AM, CET

Subject: Excuse me.

Sorry for the question I asked you, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to. It's really none of my business who you were having dinner with that day, just curious. Don't be mad at me, I just want to get to know you.

Christian.

What question? I decided to read the other message, this one he had sent before. I read them in the wrong order.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 2:46 AM, CET

Subject: Coincidence.

I was having dinner there that day. Although I did leave after you got there. Whoever had dinner with me had worked at TecFall and knew how to tell me who are you. It was a huge coincidence that I met you. By the way, who was that you were having dinner with, your boyfriend?

Christian.

My boyfriend Mr. Chasting? That made me laugh. But then I remembered what happened in the elevator and my breathing got faster. I couldn't deny that I had feelings for Mr. Chasting, my body betrayed me every time I was near him. But I was going to continue to ignore what my body was telling me and my heart was screaming at me.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 7:57 PM

Subject: Boyfriend?

I didn't answer you because I was taking a bath. To answer your question, no, I don't have a boyfriend. Who was having dinner with me was my boss, Mr. Chasting. You know where I work. Can you tell me what you do?

Ana

Christian took a while to answer me but eventually he did.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 3:01 AM, CET

Subject: My work.

It's something new I started recently. I am dedicated to the reproduction and sale of exotic flowers and plants. I don't know much about it yet, but it's something I'm passionate about. And you, Ana. What are you passionate about?

Christian

His question started to run through my head. What am I passionate about? At that moment I couldn't think of anything, only things I liked to do, even though I didn't have time for it anymore. And then I remembered something I really liked.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 22/10/2015 8:04 PM

Subject: My tastes.

I really like a lot of things like watching the sunset on the shores of Lake Michigan, listening to music and seeing the stars. But I'm really passionate about maskarade ball.

Ana

And I sent him the e-mail. Christian answered briefly and quickly.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 3:05 AM, CET

Subject: Your tastes?

Maskarade ball?

Christian

He was very easy to talk to. It was like I was talking to Kate or someone very close to me.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 22/10/2015 8:06 PM

Subject: Dance.

Yes, every year around this time they have one at the Drake Hotel, and I really love them. Although last year I couldn't go because the invitation was lost. Yeah, you could say that's what I'm most passionate about.

Ana

I was getting used to him answering me quickly.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 3:08 AM, CET

Subject: Your tastes.

I've never met anyone who liked maskarade ball so much before. When's the dance?

Christian.

Didn't he know that? Everyone knows the masked ball by hallowen that the Drake Hotel does, it's no secret.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 8:10 PM

Subject: Dance.

It's Saturday the 31st. I don't understand why you don't know him, it's no secret to the people of Chicago.

Ana

I send it.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 3:11 AM, CET

Subject: Ignorance

Forgive my ignorance. I was born here in Chicago but as a kid my parents moved to London where I lived until very recently when I moved to Chicago again. It's a story I'll tell you some other time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave you. Can we talk tomorrow?

Christian.

That's where the slight but almost imperceptible accent came from, I knew it sounded a little British to me. It was a pity that we had to say goodbye now, I was beginning to like talking to him, it was so easy, so simple. I've never met a man I could talk to so easily.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 8:14 PM

Subject: Last question for today.

Before we said goodbye. Why did you ask about the masquerade ball?

Ana.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 3:16 AM, CET

Subject: Today.

I'll tell you later for me and tomorrow for you, Ana. Have a good night's sleep.

Christian.

What he had told me was witty and made me smile.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 8:18 PM

Subject: Another day.

I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Good night, Christian. Get some rest.

Ana.

I closed the computer and lay down on the bed with a big smile on my face. I'd enjoyed talking to Christian. At least I already knew a few things about him, he wasn't so strange and unknown now. I knew more about Christian than I did about my own boss.

It was amazing how much Christian and Mr. Chasting differed. Although they had one thing in common. They both wanted a relationship with me, though in different ways. Christian was more interested in romance, while Mr. Chasting only wanted to sleep with me, sex and nothing else.

I got out of bed on my way to the kitchen, picked up the phone and ordered some dinner. Talking to Christian had lifted my spirits and whetted my appetite. An hour later, as I was finishing my dinner quietly some Chinese food, I felt the sound of an incoming e-mail on my phone. And I quickly went out in search of him hoping it would be Christian again, but it wasn't him.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Thursday, 10/22/2015 9:23 PM

Subject: Indecent proposal.

I hope you think about my proposal, not a second goes by that I don't think about you...in my bed...naked...excited...

Ryan Chasting.

Oh, God! Just by reading the mail, my heart was racing. I felt my cheeks burning and I felt hot and excited. No one's ever said anything like that to me before. The truth is that no one had ever been so sincere and direct about what he wanted from me, and that was something I admired. But there wasn't much to think about. I wasn't going to sleep with my boss, no matter how much I was attracted to him, how excited I was, or how much he would try to convince me.

If I didn't like it, I wouldn't care. It would just be a night of unbridled sex. But I couldn't compromise my heart and then be torn apart by just one night of passion. I wasn't ready for that yet. I wasn't going to answer his mail, I wasn't going to give him that pleasure. But I knew he was coming to me at work tomorrow.

I picked up the food and went to my room. I settled down in bed and thinking about what Christian would be like, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I woke up the next morning with the sound of the alarm clock. I had slept very well. After taking a light shower I got dressed and headed for the kitchen. It was strange that Kate hadn't woken up. As soon as I finished making breakfast I went to her room. Kate was still sleeping. I sat on the bed beside her and moved her to wake up.

—You're not getting up today. —I said to her as I moved her by her legs.

—Five more minutes. —she said as she covered his head more.

—I see you were late last night, we're gonna be late. I'm waiting for you for breakfast. —I told her as I got out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

I was having breakfast when I got a message and quickly got my phone.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 1:45 PM, CET

Subject: Good morning.

I hope you rested and slept well. I'm in a greenhouse looking at some exotic plants. I just wanted to say good morning.

Christian

The message had just made my day even happier.

—What's with the smile? —Kate said to me as she sat next to me.

—Christian just texted me. —I said as I put my cell phone down and continued with breakfast.

—I see you're serious about meeting your secret admirer. —she told me, sitting next to me.

—Yeah, I think we could get along.

—I'm happy for you.

—What time did you get in last night? —I asked her as she took a sip of juice.

—Late. —se said with a smile on his face.

—It went well for you as far as I can see. — I told her as I'd give her a little push with my shoulder.

—Yes. Spectacular. —she said as she continued with an idiotic smile on his face. How was Mr. Chasting's company last night? —she told me changing the subject as I choked on the juice and started coughing.

Kate started tapping me on the back while my eyes were watering.

After a while I started to calm down.

—What happened to Mr. Chasting? —she asked intrigued now.

—Nothing. —I told her as I continued to eat breakfast and she squinted.

—Then "nothing" means that something happened and you don't want to tell me. Come on, Ana, I've known you for a long time. Besides, the guy is very hot and you like him, if nothing had happened you wouldn't have choked on the juice with my question. —she said at full speed as I watched her without blinking.

God, she was so stubborn at times, I think it was best to get straight to the point and rather than give her a summary of what happened.

—He wants to sleep with me. —I told her while Kate was gawking.

She didn't react to what I told her.

—Did you hear what I said? Mr. Chasting wants to sleep with me.

—Yes, I heard you the first time. And what did you say?

—Are you really gonna ask me that? He warned me he'll only sleep with me once and you know what I think about it.

—Yes, you don't sleep with anyone once, much less if you don't go out first, or if you don't know him, or if you don't work with him, or if you like him too much. —she said the last thing too quietly for I not to listen, but she failed.

—Exactly. —I told her while she was thinking.

—Except that one time, two years ago if I remember correctly. Was it at the masquerade ball?

—Please don't remind me of that. It's enough torture not to remember who it was. — especially if what happened continues to haunt me at night.

It's not that I didn't remember anything that happened, I just didn't remember him. I'd want to remember, that's what I want most of all.

I hadn't had many sexual experiences, not to mention none when I met José. But since Kate had warned me herself, he was a womanizer and only wanted to sleep with me. After a month together he began to insist on sleeping with me, but I refused. I couldn't understand what his insistence was.

Two days later I caught him in the elevator with his mouth and his hands very busy between the legs of the receptionist on my floor. Not only I had witnessed that, a few other people saw them including Grace as well. Both were immediately expelled from the company. My heart had been broken by his deception and the humiliation he had put me through.

A few days after that and at Kate's insistence we went to the masked ball. I didn't really have the courage to go anywhere, but there was no one to say no to her. So I got a costume and we went to the dance. I didn't want to think about anything, I didn't want to keep remembering the idiot. So I went too far for drinks. And then I met him, he took me dancing and then we went up to the room. That had been the best night of my life, at least for the little I remember. What I most regretted was that I had lost my virginity with a stranger that I didn't remember the next morning.

—Okay, I'm not asking you anything more about Mr. Chasting. So tell me about Christian. —Kate told me, bringing me back to the present.

And I gave her a brief summary of our conversations by mail the night before.

—So you'll meet him next week?

—Yes. —I told her as I got up to pick up my breakfast things.

—So we can still go out tonight?

—You're not going out with Elliot today?

—Not in theory.

—Explain what you did now.

—Well, I had planned for the three of us to go to Navy Pier. You, Elliot and me. But so you wouldn't be alone, Elliot gave me an idea.

—Kate, tell me is not what I'm thinking.

—He's going to invite a friend of his.

—You know I don't like arranged dates.

—Come on, we'll have fun. Besides, according to Elliot, his friend is a real gentleman, and he's handsome. Maybe you'll even forget about Mr. Chasting. —I've never liked fixed dates but she was right. I had to forget about Mr. Chasting somehow.

—All right, I just hope his friend doesn't behave strangely.

We drove out together today in my car for work. When I got to my office, there was no sign of Mr. Chasting anywhere. I was lucky I didn't cross him yet. But I knew I'd have to face him as soon as he arrived.

Mr. Chasting arrived after 8:00 a.m. He walked into my office and looked at me seriously. He was wearing a black suit with a gray tie today. As always, the first button of his shirt unbuttoned and his hair unlike yesterday, perfectly combed back.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —despite what happened last night, I had to behave as if nothing had happened.

—Good morning, Anastasia. —That was all he told me before he get into his office.

What stranger? No comments at all. I got up and went to get his coffee like I do every day. I knocked on his office door and walked in. Mr. Chasting found his face in his hands and I couldn't help myself.

—Is something wrong, Mr. Chasting? — I told him as I put the coffee on his table and he raised his head slightly smiling at me.

—Just a problem with my car that hasn't arrived from London yet, it's late.

—If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. — and as soon as I finished the sentence I regretted what I had said.

—Now that you say it, yes, as a matter of fact, I do. —he said as he got up from his seat and turned around to his desk and stood in front of me.

I should have run away or at least walked away from him. But I couldn't do it. At that moment, as so many times before, I stood there, frozen.

He stopped in front of me, smiling slightly. Making my breathing and my heart rate soar.

—There's only one thing that would make me feel better right now. You know what it is?

—No, Mr. Chasting. —I answered with nervousness in my voice.

I couldn't help it, especially with his closeness. I had lied to him. I knew exactly what he wanted.

—A kiss from you.

Oh, my God!

Why would he do this to me?

It was doing it on purpose, I knew it, he was tempting me to see what my endurance was.

—Did you think about my proposal?

—There's not much to think about. The answer is and remains no. Now if you don't need anything else, I'll be in my office, if you'll excuse me. —saying this I turned around and left his office.

I had to use all my self-control to keep my word. Every time he talked to me like that he made me shiver completely and almost lose my senses. I sat behind my desk and looked at the computer and saw that I had a message. When I opened the e-mail it was Mr. Chasting's.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:25 AM

Subject: Persistent.

Do not think that I will give up so easily, I will only rest when I have you under me in ecstasy for pleasure and begging for more.

Thanks for the coffee, delicious as always. Nothing to do with the one in the meeting the other day.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

The last thing he said about coffee made me laugh.

But as for the rest...Why did he have to tell me those things? That it was very difficult for him to understand that I didn't want to. Well, actually, I did, but I wasn't gonna sleep with him.

I decided to answer his e-mail immediately and make it clear to him how things were.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:28 AM

Subject: Stubborn.

Have you not understood what I have said to you on either occasion? I'm not sleeping with you. Don't think that because you're my boss you have any influence over me. You can threaten to fire me if I don't, but I will continue to say no. I'd rather find another job than sleep with you. Please stop insisting. Perhaps it is very difficult for you to understand, or perhaps it is that no woman has ever refused you before. You have an idea that what you're doing is called sexual harassment and that I might as well report it. Think about it before you think about me... naked... in your bed.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Ryan Chasting.

That'll do you good.

I just hope he doesn't keep insisting. It wasn't long before his answer came.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:31 AM

Subject: Evidence.

I never thought a woman would have so many words to say no to a proposal like mine, you surprised me.

PS: Do you have proof of my sexual harassment?

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

Maybe he had a short-term memory loss.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:32 AM

Subject: Evidence?

I think the e-mails you've sent me are proof enough, don't you think.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Ryan Chasting.

He answered quickly.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:33 AM

Subject: E-Mails?

I don't know what e-mails you're talking about, but good luck finding evidence.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

Now he had gone mad. I looked up the records of the e-mails he had sent me. Last night's and now morning's to forward to him. But to my surprise I didn't have them. This was impossible. I looked again. Nothing. Nothing. I used my hacker skills learned in college and quickly accessed the server but there were no backups there either - how did he do that? No e-mail from our conversations was there, his or mine.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 8:40 AM

Subject: Well done.

I don't know how you did it, but I'll be ready for the next one. If you continue with your plan as a profligate conqueror, I'm going to get the evidence.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Ryan Chasting.

The minutes were passing and there were no more e-mails from him. I felt a mixture of relief and disappointment that he had not answered the last e-mail. I had to get it out of my mind, but seeing it all the time would make it impossible for me. And even more so with the e-mails he sent me. Then I came up with something. I haven't been on vacation in a while.


	16. Chapter 16

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

And with that idea in mind I started to prepare everything.

The rest of the day passed quickly. On my way back from lunch I went to get Mr. Chasting's coffee and as I entered his office he was on the phone with a frown on his face.

He looked upset.

—What do you mean, a week! —he exclaimed frustrated as he tapped on the table. —Do you have any idea who you're talking to? —he said as he gestured to me to put the coffee on the table.

I put the cup on his desk on a coaster and got out of there quickly before he poured his rage on me. I had never seen him angry before and the truth was that he looked very sexy with the frown. What am I saying, he looks sexy either way.

The afternoon passed quickly without any news and when I realized it was almost time to leave. Then I felt the sound of an incoming e-mail and smiled like an idiot when I saw that it was from Christian.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 12:15 AM, CET

Subject: Hello.

How was your day?

Christian.

Well, at least I could talk to Christian. Although I didn't know whether or not to tell him about my boss. It was too late there.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Friday, 10/23/2015 5:17 PM

Subject: Summary.

I think I can sum it up in one word. Stressful. I thought you'd be asleep by now.

Ana

Christian answered quickly

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 12:19 AM, CET

Subject: Stressful?

I will as soon as I talk to you for a while. I know it's probably none of my business, but how about you take it out on me and tell me about your stressful day.

Christian.

And if I told him. Well, I couldn't tell him everything. But I felt he would listen to me if I explained the situation to him.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Friday, 10/23/2015 5:23 PM

Subject: Changes.

I have a new boss and the truth is that sometimes he behaves like a gentleman, but sometimes like a jerk. And I really don't understand how hard I try. I'm sorry, I don't want to drag you into this, but I know you'd listen to me.

Ana

Christian took a while to answer, but eventually he did and I smiled as I read his e-mail.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 12:27 AM, CET

Subject: Jerk?

Yeah, I know what you're talking. Don't apologize, you can talk to me about anything you want, I told you that. Now what don't you forget about the jerk of your boss's for a moment and think of a proposition I want to make to you.

Christian.

A proposal? The night before, he was asking about the masquerade ball, would it have anything to do with that? There was only one way to find out.

My office phone rang, it was Kate.

—Are you going to leave me abandoned today too? —she said to me as soon as I answered.

— Sorry, it's just that I'm running out of time, I'll be right out. —I said as I hung up the phone and quickly texted Christian.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Friday, 10/23/2015 5:29 PM

Subject: Proposal?

Does your proposal have anything to do with the masquerade ball? If so, I accept. I have to go, it's time to go and my friend Kate is rushing me since we're going out at night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Christian.

Ana.

I'd check in his answer later. I picked up my things and before I left I knocked on Mr. Chasting's door.

—Do you need anything? —I asked him, opening the door.

He just looked at me with a slight smile.

—No, Ana, you can go now. —he said as he refocused his eyes back on the computer.

I closed the office door and went out looking for Kate.

—I'll never understand the behavior of men. —I told her while I was parking at Navy Pier.

—You mean Mr. Chasting? All men are very similar Ana, you just have to understand them.

Yeah, apparently she'd dominated that part already. We walked to the place where we were going to meet Elliot and his friend and they weren't there yet so we stopped to wait for them.

—Did you tell him exactely where we'd meet? —I asked Kate after 15 minutes there waiting.

—Yes, we agreed to meet in front of Giordano's. —she said as she looked back at where the restaurant was.

It was already getting dark and the sky was full of oranges and purples mixed with rubbing. I watched the sky while we waited.

—Oh God! —Kate exclaimed as I turned to her.

—What!

And I could see the reason for his exclamation. Elliot was accompanied by none other than my boss, Ryan Chasting.

They were both talking and Mr. Chasting was smiling like I had never seen him before. He looked carefree and young. He was wearing tight jeans and a gray shirt with a black jacket. Unlike today at the office, his hair was messy. How old would he be? He couldn't get past 35. He was walking safely in our direction. As soon as his eyes connected with mine I could see that he was astonished to find me here.

Oh, shit! I forgot to tell him I was going on vacation. I'd have to tell him at some point.

They got to where we were and Elliot proceeded to introduce us.

—Ryu, this is my girlfriend Kate and her friend Ana. —he said as he gave Kate a light kiss on the lips and me on the cheek.

—Thanks for the presentation, Elliot, but if you had at least told me their names, it would have saved you a lot of work.

—Eh! — said Elliot, confused, looking at Mr. Chasting.

—Kate, she's a receptionist on the 25th floor and Anastasia, she's my personal assistant. —he said as he stared at me.

The way her lips caressed my name made me tremble, not cold. I knew behind that smile what his true intentions were.

—Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you.

—Well, you surprised me. —Mr. Chasting said as he looked in my direction.

—If you'll excuse us for a moment, let's go to the bathroom, why don't you looking a table for dinner. —I said with a smile on my face as I grabbed Kate by the arm and drove her to the restaurant bathroom.

I was walking quickly to get out of Mr. Chasting's sight. As soon as we went into the bathroom, I pass in the latch and confronted Kate.

—See what happens to your ideas?

—Come on, Ana, it's not so bad, really. Look on the bright side, he's not a stranger. —she replied with a smile, but as soon as she looked at me she stopped.

—Kate, I don't think I can have dinner with him sitting in front of me. —I said as I sat on one of the benches in the bathroom and put my head in my hands.

—I'm sorry, I had no idea he was the friend Elliot was going to invite.

—I had to have imagined it, I don't know how I didn't see it before. When he took me to dinner at the Little Star he told me that the chef was a very good friend of him. I don't know if I can handle this situation, Kate. —I said, raising my face.

—I had no idea it would affect you so much.

—It doesn't, it's more primitive. I don't know how to explain it to you...what do you do when you feel so attracted to a person that you would break your convictions?

—Oh no! You're in love with him. —she said as she sat next to me.

I didn't even notice myself until now that she was telling me. And she was right. I was in love of Ryan Chasting.

—Believe me, I didn't want it, but I can't feel what I've felt since the day he lift me from the floor. And it gets worse every day.

—What are you going to do?

—There's not much I can do. He has made it very clear to me that he will only sleep with me once and that he is not interested in a relationship with me or anyone else.

—When did he tell you all that? —she asked curiously.

—In the elevator the other day, I don't think I told you everything.

—I see. And Christian?

—Christian? —I asked her with a frown.

—Yeah, your John Doe you're e-mailing yourself with. What about him?

—I don't know yet. We're getting to know each other. It's not like I have as strong feelings for him as I do for Mr. Chasting.

—But could you have a relationship with him? —she asked me as I raised my head and looked into her eyes.

—I don't know, maybe.

— Problem solved. —Kate said as she held my hands. —All you have to do is forget about Mr. Chasting and concentrate on Christian.

She was right about that. I had to forget about Mr. Chasting and a relationship that would only bring me pain and suffering. I had to think about Christian, with him a future could be possible.

—You know, you're right. —I said as I got up. —I have to forget about Mr. Chasting, he's just my boss, that's all.

—Well, now what if we're out to dinner. —Kate said smiling at me.

—Come on. — I told her, as I fill me with courage and we came out of the bathroom.

Elliot and Mr. Chasting were sitting at a table and Kate quickly sat next to Elliot. I had no choice but to sit next to Mr. Chasting.

—We order for you. —Mr. Chasting said, smiling sideways at me. —I hope you don't mind.

—No problem, Mr. Chasting. —I answered him nicely as I took a sip of soda.

He's just my boss, that's all.

—You can stop calling me Mr. Chasting. —We all looked at him in amazement. —We're not at work, and I don't like to be called that, it makes me feel older.

—And how can I call you then?

—You choose. My friends call me Ryu and the others just call me Ryan. And please tutor me, I'm not 40 years old. —he said as we all laughed.

—Okay, Ryan. —I said resignedly as he smiled slightly at me.

—See, it wasn't that hard. —he said as he took a sip of his soda.

This was a facet of him I had never imagined.

Why wasn't he having sentimental relationships?

Why didn't he sleep with the same woman twice?

All Those questions kept coming back to me. Something had to have happened in his pass to he act that way, it wasn't normal.

Wasn't he interested in starting a family?

Have childrens.

I'd have to dig deeper.

His legs rubbed slightly against mine as we ate our pizza. I knew he was doing it on purpose. But I stood my ground. —Don't think about him, don't think about him. —I kept telling myself over and over again.

I barely finished dinner while Ryan was smiling seductively at me. I knew what was going through his mind, I knew what he wanted.

Me.


	17. Chapter 17

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

After dinner we headed towards the fair. Kate and Elliot walked in front of me holding hands and I just looked at their intertwined hands. I was envious of Kate. I wanted to go hand in hand with someone, too. I wanted that someone to be Ryan, but he wasn't interested in any of that.

—How did you two meet? —Ryan got me out of my dream. I had completely forgotten that he was coming to my side. —You and Kate, how do you met.

—In college, we shared a room. —I replied mechanically.

I didn't have the head to be thinking about anything. I had to forget about Ryan, but no matter how hard I tried, I'd weigh back on him. I wanted to know him but I didn't know if he'd be upset about it. I think this was a good opportunity to find out more about him. If I don't try, I don't fail. Well, here's the question.

—Aren't you a little young to be in your current position? —I asked him as he looked at me intrigued and smiled.

—If you want to know my age, I'm 31. —he answered with a smile.

—Why don't you sleep with the same woman twice? — that's it, I said it.

The question has been on my mind since he told me. He changed his face and stopped smiling.

—I don't like to repeat myself. —he answered seriously.

—Why not?

—Because I like to have a different experience every time. —he replied as he looked at me briefly.

—How many women have you slept with then? —I asked him in awe as he laughed.

—I don't think I keeping score.

—I guess you've broken hundreds of hearts, then. —I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

—I guess. You can't blame me for that. I always warn them. It's not my fault they agree to it even though they have feelings for me. —he said staring at me.

He was right about that. It wasn't his fault. And I could not be just another one of the many who had ended up heartbroken because of him.

—How many have been refused you? —I was curious to know.

I imagined that someone would have to say no to him at some point. Not all women are the same.

—Just one. —he replied by staring at me. —And I'm beginning to wonder why.

Just one. He meant me, or someone before me.

—Ryu! —Elliot called him. —Come on, let's practice our shooting. —he said as we were arriving at an attraction.

The attraction was to shoot a target with a gun and if you hit him in the middle you would get a prize depending on the amount of target you hit. The difficulty was in the distance the targets were in, how they moved and how they only gave you five shots. They both stood there, each with a gun in their hand and started shooting while Kate and I just watched.

Elliot seemed pretty good, he'd already hit two targets. But Ryan couldn't hit a single one.

— You're not very good at this shooting thing. —I said as he looked at me with a mocking smile.

—No, this is not my thing. — he said as he fired the last shot looking at me and hitting it.

—You hit without looking!

—It was just a coincidence. —he said as he put the gun on the table.

Elliot had hit three and won a prize. A doll Kate herself picked out.

—Let's go to the Ferris wheel. Kate said as she pulled Elliot's hand and we followed them.

—We're chaperones here. —Ryan told me make me laughing. —We could be somewhere else, with less clothes on. —he whispered in my ear as I stopped and stopped smiling.

—I'm sorry, but I don't date anyone who works with me. —Ryan raised an eyebrow in surprise at what I had just said.

—And you can't make an exception. —he said as he smiled broadly at me.

—If you're not interested in a relationship, the answer is no. —I said as I smiled slightly at him and continued walking.

Ryan caught up with me and walked beside me to the Ferris wheel. I think this was a good time to tell him about my vacation.

—Mr. Ch... —I started by telling him, but he looked at me seriously. ... —Ryan, I forgot to tell you I'm going on vacation next week. —I told him very nervously because I wouldn't know how he would react to my unexpected vacation. He was quiet for a moment before answering.

—All right.

—You don't have to worry about anything, the person who will stay for me is very efficient.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded as we continued walking.

By the time we got to the Ferris wheel, Elliot and Kate had beaten us to it, so we had to go separate from them. There weren't a lot of people so we got in a booth by ourselves. I haven't been up there in a while. The view of the city from here was spectacular.

—You love coming up here, don't you? —Ryan asked me as I turned briefly to him.

—Yeah, I love the view from up here. —I replied as I turned my eyes to the front.

I didn't remember exactly the last time I was here, but I remembered that Grace brought me a lot as a child. And we'd sit around for hours and hours, going round and round.

I looked away from the landscape of Chicago and looked at Ryan sitting next to me. He looked carefree as he looked into the distance. The messy hair made him look younger than he said. He turned his face and caught me looking at him.

—Why don't you want to sleep with me?

—I told you, I'm not interested in only a passion night, and I'm also with someone. —I lied as he stared at me and I looked away from him.

—Oh yeah, I seem to remember you saying you didn't have a boyfriend. —Shit, and now what I'm telling him... think Ana, think, I know.

—And I don't have it, it's someone I met recently, we're getting to know each other. —yeah, that would be enough to keep him away.

—And you think it'll keep me away. —he said as he sat closer to me. —I don't really care if you have a boyfriend or not, I told you, I just want to sleep with you. —he said as he put his hand on my cheek.

And I closed my eyes, feeling his hand sliding down my face. I didn't understand why I let him do this. My brain kept telling me to stop it, but my body only reacted to the warm touch of his hand sliding slowly across my face and to the heat emanating from his body now closer to mine. His fingers slid across my lips, causing my body to betray me, letting out a groan.

And then I felt the warmth of his lips against mine.

Tempting.

Thirsty for mine.

And it triggered a reaction all over my body. My hands went up to his neck to bring him closer while his hands slipped under my blouse and pressed against him at the waist. His taste was unique, delicious, exciting, and my tongue explored his mouth as he did the same in mine and another choppy groan escaped me.

Then an alarm signal went off in my brain and I pushed Ryan away as hard as I could, separating our lips.

—I'm sorry, but I can't do this.

—There is nothing to excuse Anastasia, I want you as much as you want me, there is nothing wrong with doing this that we both so much desire. —he said tempting me as he pressed me against him one more time and tried to kiss me again.

This time I walked away from him and sat in the front seat.

—You're wrong. I don't want it, I just got carried away for a moment. It was a mistake, and it won't happen again. —At that moment we would stop turning around and they would open the door for us to leave.

I quickly left there as a soul carried by the devil trying to get away from him as soon as possible. I found Kate standing a few yards away and grabbed her arm as she quickly walked away from Elliot.

—I need to go, tell Elliot to take you. — I told her as I released her and continued walking without stopping on my way out.

I didn't even want to look back because I knew that if I did I would see Ryan. I got to the parking lot and got in the car quickly. I had to get out of there urgently before I committed a madness I knew I would regret. Because Ryan was right.

I wanted it.

After arriving at the apartment I went straight to the bathroom. I needed to get the trace of his hands off my body and the taste of his kiss off my lips. I turned on the shower with the hot water and got all the way underneath it.

The hot water fall in over my body. And as much as I tried, it was impossible to erase the trace of his kiss or caress. Every time I slipped my hands over my body I remembered his, and every time I touched my lips I remembered his, devouring mine. And the hot water just reminded me of his warm body against mine. I turned off the shower and left the bathroom on my way to my room. I urgently needed to find something to occupy my time to try to erase all memories of Ryan's kiss and touch.

Christian!

I know it wasn't fair to forget Ryan with him, but he didn't have to know. I looked for the laptop and checked the e-mail. I had an e-mail from Christian answering the last one I had sent him this afternoon.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 12:32 AM, CET

Subject: Hallowen.

Yeah. We agreed to meet when I got back to Chicago. How about we do it at that masked ball you love so much. I only have one problem, I don't have an invitation and I don't know if I can get it in time because I'll be back the same Saturday at noon. We'll agree on something this week. Enjoy your out with your friend.

Christian.

We'd finally meet in person. I smiled inwardly and decided to answer him even though I knew he would be asleep by now. By the way, what time it was. When I looked at the clock it was after eleven o'clock. It must have been almost daylight in France. I gave him an answer to his e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Friday, 23/10/2015 11:22 PM

Subject: Hallowen's proposal.

I love the idea, don't worry about the invitation I have two, I'll leave you one at the hotel reception, just say my name and they'll give it to you. I look forward to meeting you in person. There's so much I'd like to know about you. Why don't you send me a picture of yourself so I can see how you look and recognize you at the masquerade ball.

Ana.

I waited a while and he wouldn't answer, so I turned off the computer and went to bed.

But I couldn't sleep. I still felt the warmth of Ryan's lips over mine, as if he continued kissing me. His kiss had broken all my expectations.

I didn't remember that could be excited by a kiss like that.

I slipped my fingers on my lips and felt a warmth begin to grow inside me accumulating in my belly. I looked at the second drawer on the nightstand. But I put those thoughts out of my mind, I wasn't going to succumb to my desires. I wasn't gonna use my dildo thinking it was Ryan.

But I couldn't get the feeling of his hands on my skin and his warm body attached to mine out of my mind.

Fuck it!

What difference does it make?

I opened the drawer and took it out of there. —At least I can fall in love with you, with you I can have a relationship and I won't suffer because you leave me. —I said as I took off my panties and opened my legs.

I turned it on and closed my eyes imagining that it was Ryan between my legs and not my purple dildo that I had just named Chastingless.

Tomorrow would be another day. My new target. Forget Ryan. And I'd have a week to make it. With that idea in mind, I fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I woke up very relaxed. I had slept like never before. No strange dreams, no sexy bosses harassing me. It was almost 9:00 a.m. so I headed for the bathroom and after leaving and putting on my glasses I went to make breakfast. When I passed Kate's room, it was locked. So I went on to the kitchen.

I was making breakfast when I felt a few steps behind me. Kate had just got up with her hair more messed up than usual.

—Good morning. —I told her as I continued with breakfast.

—We'll be three for breakfast. —she said to me as I turned briefly and she smiled at me. That's why his hair was so messed up.

Kate went back to her room and I continued to make breakfast for three this time. They soon joined me, she and Elliot.

—Good morning, Ana. —Elliot said as he sat next to Kate at the bar for breakfast.

—Good morning. —I replied as we began to eat breakfast.

When I finished I went to my room and left them two alone. I didn't want to interrupt the show of affection they had in the dining room. I turned on the laptop and saw I had a message from Christian. He had written to me the night before after I went to bed.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 6:46 AM, CET

Subject: Mystery.

Thanks for the invitation. As for my appearance...I'd like to keep it a secret until the day we meet. If you want to know more about me, you can ask me, I will gladly answer you. I can give you some details of my appearance if you want. I am tall, have light eyes, light brown hair, I exercise regularly and, as a curious fact, I am 28 years old. If you want to know anything else, just ask me.

Christian.

Wau! I read his e-mail one more time. Actually, the details he had given me were very redundant. There were many tall people with light brown hair and light eyes, there are many types of light eyes. As for exercise, almost everyone exercises regularly. The only detail in itself was his age, 28. Another fact about my secret admirer. At least I was getting a mental picture of what he'd look like. I decided to answer his e-mail.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Saturday, 10/24/2015 9:22 AM

Subject: Tell me about yourself.

The truth is, I have a lot of questions. But I don't know where to begin. How about you tell me five things about yourself and I'll do the same. That's how we'll get to know each other. I'll start it myself. My favorite food, believe it or not, is pizza. I really like to see the stars, I like the roses, but I think you know that already. I love animals, especially horses and dogs, although I don't have either. My favorite city after Chicago is London, I have visited it several times before. My favorite clothes to wear are tight jeans. Now tell me about yourself.

Ana.

As soon as send it, Kate came into my room.

—Are you gonna tell me what happened with Ryan last night? —she asked, raising an eyebrow. —Or I have to guess.

Kate and I had no secrets, so I wasn't going to hide what happened.

—He kissed me, I kissed him back, I pushed him away. End of story. — I told her give it as little importance as possible.

—And that's why you ran away. —she said as she sat on the bed next to me.

—I couldn't stay there Kate, I had to use all my self-control to escape him.

—And how are you going to deal with it on Monday?

—I won't do it. —I replied as she looked at me in awe. — I'm going on vacation for a week.

—I didn't know anything.

—It was a last-minute thing yesterday, I forgot to mention it to you.

At that moment I felt the sound of an incoming e-mail and smiled.

—Let me guess, Christian right. — I just nodded and smiled at her like an idiot. — When will you meet him?

—On Saturday at the Drake's Hallowen party, I gave him the other invitation. —I answered her as my phone rang and I ignored him.

—It's okay, I wasn't going anyway, Elliot's taking me to visit her family in New York. —she replied without giving it the slightest thought.

—Elliot? I see you're doing well, I see you're happy.

—I'm happy, and I think you are, too.

—Why do you say that?

—For the idiot face you put on every time you get a message from Christian. I think with a week of not seeing Ryan and just talking to Christian, you'll get over it. —she said smiling as she got out of bed and left the room.

That's what I was hoping. I opened the e-mail and start reading it. My phone had stopped ringing.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Saturday, 24/10/2015 4:27 PM, CET

Subject: Whatever you wish.

Pick up the phone.

Christian.

What? That's when my phone started ringing again and I looked for him and saw that it was Christian. I answered quickly.

—Hello. —I said as I tried to calm my excitement a bit.

—Hi Ana, how are you? — he told me very cheerfully.

—Very well, you. — I answered briefly. I really had no idea what to say to him.

—Good.

—Did something happen? —I asked curiously.

The truth was that it had caught my attention that he'd call me. So far we had only spoken on the phone once.

—No, I just called you because I missed the sound of your voice. —he said to me as I was getting blushing.

I didn't know what to say about his compliment. He had missed the sound of my voice. I don't think anyone's ever called me just because missed the sound of my voice. What could I say? That I missed his voice too, I couldn't tell him that, even if it was true. So I opted for a change of subject.

—Thank you. How was your stay in France?

—A little bored to be honest, I couldn't leave the apartment because of the rain and the snow, although I got some exotic flowers that I didn't think I would find here.

—I'm happy for you then.

—Thank you. Now how about you ask me whatever you want to know about me.

—I don't know where to begin.

—Well, I was born into a very humble family... —he began to say as I laughed out loud. —You wanted me to tell you.

—You're right, I see you have a sense of humor, I like people with a sense of humor.

—Thank you.

—Favorite food? —I asked him quickly.

—Are you going to invite me to dinner?

—Maybe, if it's not too hard to prepare. Do you like home-cooked food?

—I'm happy with a hamburger, or a pizza even though a lot of people don't believe me.

—Yeah, I can manage to make a burger. —I said as he laughed on the other side of the line.

His laughter was contagious and I started laughing too.

— What are you doing right now? —I asked as I walked towards the windows and pushed them away.

Unlike the other days, there was sunshine in Chicago today, although the wind was blowing through the trees with the leaves of all the shades of color typical of this time of year. The temperature was dropping slowly, more and more every day.

—Believe it or not, I'm looking for a mask for the masquerade ball. What about you?

—I'm opening the window curtains in my room. It's another thing I like, admiring the view of Chicago in the morning and afternoon. Have you found a costume yet?

That reminded me I had to find one.

—I think so, yes. Can I ask you something.

—Tell me. — I answered without hesitation.

—You can wear the dress I gave you for the masquerade ball.

His dress was beautiful, I hadn't tried it on yet. I'd have to find a mask to match it.

—Yeah, no problem with that, by the way, I loved the dress, thanks. — I said without hesitation.

It was the truth, I had liked as soon as I had seen it, before I met him, when he was still a stranger to me.

—I think our conversation is going to have to be postponed because I have to drive. — he said, and for a moment I was feeling nostalgic. I didn't want him to hang up no matter how ridiculous it looked. I liked talking to him.

—All right. —I accepted reluctantly.

—I'll text you when I get to the hotel. —he said as a farewell. —I'll talk to you later. —was the last thing he said to me before he hung up.

It felt strange. I didn't want to stop talking to him. I haven't felt this in a long time. I went to the closet and took out the dress Christian had given me to try on. It was like it was maded for me. It looked perfect on me. All I needed now was a mask to go with it.

I checked the missed call and it was an unknown number. How strange. I decided not to make a big deal out of it. I changed my clothes and took the car keys.

—Are you going out? —Kate told me when I was at the door.

—Yeah, I need a mask to match my dress. — I told her as I smiled and walked out the door.

In the mask shop there were hundreds and thousands of models, but none that I liked enough or matched the dress. I was coming out of the store when something caught my attention. It was a red and golden mask, it looked like fire and had some feathers in the shape of a tuft.

—Can you show me that mask, the red one with feathers. —I told the girl who was on the other side of the counter with a bored face. She handed it to me and my fingers went through every detail of it.

—It's a phoenix mask. —she said to me as I continued examine it. —Are you going to take it? —she asked me as I looked up from the mask.

—Yes, please. —I told her as I give her to wrap it.

My phone kept ringing again, the unknown number again, it was ringing so much so I decided to answer it.

—Who is it? —I said as I was pulling away from the counter.

—Why don't you answer you're phone? —I knew that voice perfectly well, it was my personal torment.

My boss.

—Cause I don't take unknown calls. Who gave you my number?

—By now you should know that I have a lot of influence and can accomplish many things, like getting your phone number.

—I guess if I change the number you'll get it too.

—That's for sure.

—I must leave you, Mr. Chasting. —I said on my way back to the counter where the girl was waiting for me with my shopping in a bag.

—But we're just starting to talk. —the girl behind the counter was staring at me, waiting for me to pay her.

— That'll be $12. —she said as I was laying out a money for her.

—Are you shopping? —I didn't need him to know about my plans for next week.

I had a feeling that if he found out he would be able to go and continue to insist on his plan as a conqueror. I took my shopping and change and headed out of the store with my phone still in my ear. I didn't understand why I hadn't hung up on him.

—No. Excuse me but I must leave you, see you when I get back from my vacation, Mr. Chasting.

—What happened with Ryan and the whole first-name part of me.

—I'm sorry, but I can't do it. Bye. —and I hung up on him.

That's all I needed. I thought Christian was the stalker, and now it turns out the stalker was my boss. I started shaking my head. I kept his number in my contacts, never knew if I'd ever need it.

My new goal was to forget him. I opened the bag and looked once more at the mask. It matched the dress perfectly. It had details in gold just like this one.

I'd be dressed as a phoenix.


	19. Chapter 19

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

That night I was talking to Christian until late that night. I told him that I had found the perfect mask, but I never told him what I would be dressed up as much as he insisted. And so the week went by, quickly.

Mr. Chasting's been insisting on calls to my phone all week. I still didn't understand how he got the number. His e-mails kept coming were he telling me scandalous things that made my breathing quicken. After the third lewd e-mail, I had them deleted automatically. I was trying to forget about him and it didn't help much. I blocked his calls to my phone. And so the week ended, calmly, just talking to Christian. Without further disturbance from Mr. Chasting.

On Saturday when I woke up and put away the curtains, I found an overcast sky from which fine snow was falling. Winter had arrived.

I had all day to prepare for the masquerade ball tonight and I was really looking forward to it. I hadn't told Christian yet that I was going in costume, I just told him that I would wear the dress he had given me and that I would wait for him sitting at the bar.

Today, I would need to relax completely. I was nervous. I would finally meet him. I filled the bath tub and immersed myself completely in the warm water once it was full. I shaved completely and washed my hair. I wanted to be perfect today. It's been a long time since anyone's made me feel this way.

At noon I ate only one apple. The truth was that the anxiety had made me lose my appetite. By 5:30 pm the snow had increased. It was the first snowfall of the winter season. Half an hour later I was getting dressed for the masquerade ball. Today was one of those times when I didn't wear my glasses. So I looked for the lenses and put them on. I left my hair loose on my shoulders after curling it a little. I didn't need blush to my cheeks, I was so excited to meet Christian that they were naturally tinged with a slight pink.

I left for the hotel with overtime. It was snowing so I took a taxi and told the taxi driver to drive slowly and carefully. I didn't like to drive when it was snowing. I never did.

We had agreed to meet at 8:00 pm and as punctual as I always liked to be, I was there at the right time. I sat at the bar and the bartender came up to me.

—Are you going to have a drink? —the bartender asked me looking at me more than enough.

—Just a soda, I'm waiting for someone. —I said as he walked away in search of my order.

I needed to have my mind clear by the time Christian got here. Half an hour later my phone rang. It was him.

—Hello. —I tried not to sound too excited but I know I missed.

—Excuse me, but I'm going to be a little late, my plane was late.

—Don't worry, it's okay.

—I'm worried, I don't want you to think I stood you up.

—All right, I'll wait for you then.

—See you in a bit.

At least he called me to say he was late. I decided to walk a little to stretch my legs. I got up from the bar and walked to the hotel entrance. Outside the weather had worsened, and what had begun as a light snowstorm had turned into a big snowstorm that threatened to leave us all locked up here tonight. I went back to the bar and ordered another soda.

An hour later my phone was ringing again.

I answered immediately when I saw who he was.

—Are you at the hotel yet? —I replied excitedly.

—No, I'm sorry, but I couldn't make it. My car broke down and they stopped traffic because of the storm. Excuse me Ana, I know how excited you were to meet us tonight but apparently it will have to be another time.

—All right, don't worry about it. Weather is against us today. —I said a little disappointed.

—Yes. Enjoy your dance and we'll talk tomorrow for a bite to eat, what you think.

—All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night.

—See you tomorrow, beautiful. —he told me before he hung up.

He called me beautiful. I felt my cheeks burn as my breathing got a little faster.

Well, things happened for a reason. And if fate had wanted us not to meet today, it would have its reason. So I decided to take advantage and enjoy the party.

—A margarita, please. —I decided to change my order.

I had to remember not to drink too much, though. It could not be the same as the last time I had come to this party.

An hour later I was ordering my third and final margarita. I didn't mean to stop by.

—Can I join you? —said a voice behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to find out who he was. I knew that voice everywhere I went. Did he recognize me? Or he was just trying to flirt with the girl in red sitting alone at the bar. I had to see which one it was.

—Why not. — I told him inviting him to sit down.

He sat next to me in an empty seat. And then I turned to look at him. He was wearing a black suit completely with a white shirt and a bow tie. He was wearing a black mask that made his blue eyes pop. His messy hair was falling off the side of his mask. He just stared at me. And I could see in his eyes lust, desire and surprise.

—Anastasia? —he asked in amazement. He didn't recognize me.

—Yeah. Did you think it was someone else? —I was intrigued.

—The truth is yes. I never imagined it would be you, if I'd known it was you, I'd have come to you an hour ago. And I wouldn't have given it so much thought.

—You've been staring at me for an hour? —that's being cheeky.

—Yes. I was wondering who was the pretty one sitting alone at the bar. Are you waiting for someone? —he said to me as he gestured to the bartender and asked for a whiskey.

—I was, but he couldn't make it because of the storm.

—Ah! You always invite people to sit next to you without knowing them or you knew it was me?— he asked me mockingly.

—I knew it was you. — I replied with my eyes fixed on his.

I urgently needed something stronger to deal with so many mixed feelings. Although the margaritas were already making theirs. I think it was best to stop drinking immediately, I didn't want to make a mistake I knew I would regret later.

—Another margarita? —he asked me as I finished what was left in my glass.

—No thanks, I shouldn't drink any more for today.

—Are you afraid I'll take advantage of you? —he smiled at me broadly.

And then I realized something I hadn't noticed before. When he laughed like that, he'd get dimples in his cheeks. What a woman could resist that. I figured none.

—You don't look like the kind of person who takes advantage of the situation no matter how much it want to have sex with someone. —I told him while he was sipping his whiskey.

—I didn't imagine you knew me so well.

—I don't do it. —you're still a mystery to me. One I'm not planning on solving, so far.

—Why don't you come with me to enjoy the party? — he said, standing up and holding out his arm to me.

I stared at his arm. Why didn't I go with him? That was a good question. The truth was that at the moment what I wanted most was for time to pass quickly so that I could meet Christian tomorrow. I just had to focus on Christian and everything would be fine. I couldn't lose control of the situation again. I'd enjoy the party by his side. Just that.

—All right. —I accepted resignedly holding on to his arm.

And as he held me by his forearm we walked around the hotel and the different party rooms until we stayed in one where there were very few people. That's strange.

—Why are there so few people here? —I asked intrigued.

—For the music. —he said as he drove me to the ballroom and a romantic ballad began to sound.

Had he done it on purpose? We began to dance slowly to the rhythm of the music. I had to finish clarifying the situation. There were still some things that didn't fit me here.

—Did you know I'd be here? —I asked him as he stared at me.

—I didn't know that. The invitation was sent to me yesterday. I didn't really want to go down, but I needed to be distracted.

Right, I forgot he was staying here at the Drake.

—Is your job stressing you out?

—Yeah, since you went on vacation and didn't answer my calls or my messages. —he said to me as he placed a hand on my lower back and I repressed a groan.

I move his hand towards my waist and made it clear to him what our situation was. He just smiled mischievously at me. The truth was, I couldn't help feeling for him, but I had to give it a try. In my mind a little voice told me this was a bad idea, but I didn't listen.

—What are you dressed as? Don't tell me penguin, because it would be so obvious. — I asked as he laughed.

—Don't tell anyone, but I'm a secret agent.—he whispered in my ear, making my skin stand on.

—Ah! James Bond. You got the gun too? — I inquired curiously.

—Yes. —he said as he placed one of my hands under his left arm where I could touch the gun holster.

He had taken his costume very seriously.

For a moment we stood there dancing, just staring into each other's eyes.

—I never noticed before, you have beautiful hazel eyes. —he said to me as I squinted and smiled at him.

—Thank you, I imagine you say that to all the women you want to sleep with. —he smiled at me, biting his lip.

—Yes.

—And it works?

—Always. —he told me as he slowly spun me around the dance floor and I smiled.

—I don't think it'll work with me, I still keep my word.

—Yeah, I can see you're hard to convince. I've never had to seduce a woman so much to sleep with her.

—Then I guess I'm the only one who refused.

—Yeah. And that's starting to make me desperate.

It was unbelievable. He was still sticking to his plan to want to sleep with me. I decided to change the topic of conversation. I wasn't planning on falling for his game.

—For a secret agent, you don't keep your identity very secret. —I told him while he just smiled at me.

—I love the dress you're wearing? —he said as he looked down at me.

—Thank you, it's a gift.

— Let me guess, the person you were expecting tonight gave it to you.

—Yes.

—What are you costume are, by the way?

—I'll let you guess. —I answered him as we slowly turned around the dance floor with two other couples.

An hour later my heels were killing me, I needed to rest. I think it was time to go to my room.

—I need to get some rest. — I said as he looked at me with a frown.

Apparently his plans to spend the night with someone had been frustrated by going after me.

—All right, let me walk you to your room. —said once again offering me his arm, which I politely accepted as we drove to the elevators.

In the elevator I let go of my heels and held them in my hand, I couldn't stand them for another minute. Ryan next to me laughed when he saw me taking off my heels.

—I'm not going to hide the truth from you, I hate these things. —I told him as we both laughed out loud.

My room was on the top floor and Ryan gently walked me to the door. The truth was, he had behaved like a gentleman. He hadn't even insisted on his plan to try to get me into his bed anymore. When I got to my room I slipped the card and the door opened.

—Thank you for making the night so enjoyable. — I told him as he stared at me.

We still had our masks on, I didn't know why we hadn't taken them off yet.

—You're welcome. Will you tell me what you're dressed as? I still can't guess, the only thing I can think of is she-devil. —he said with his eyes fixed on mine as he lay at my door.

—No, I don't think you'll guess. —I replied with a nod of my head.

—You can take me out of this torture and tell me please.

—All right. I'm dressed as a phoenix. —he stared at me in awe.

—We have a lot in common. —he said to me as he smiled at me from the side leaning over the door.

I didn't understand how I'd held up so long. The truth was, he had me on the verge of madness. If I didn't get into my room soon, I was going to do something stupid. His lips invited me to kiss them and the truth was that I desperately wanted him, whom I was going to fool. Since the day of the fair I had not been able to get it out of my mind no matter how hard I tried.

—Good night, Ryan. —I told him as he stepped into the room and he took my hand.

—Good night, Ana. —he said to me as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed her tenderly.

And I felt that discharge begin to travel all over my body from where his lips were...his warm lips that had already been on mine. And for a moment that seemed like an eternity, we looked each other in the eyes. Then his lips began to slowly ascend up my arm. I had to stop it, my brain kept telling me. But my body didn't react, it had another idea in mind. And as much as I wanted to push him away so that he wouldn't continue, it was impossible for me to refuse what I had wanted for so long. Tomorrow I'd be sorry for everything and I'd pick up my broken heart and try to put it back together again.

Now, I was going to do what I've wanted so much since I'd met him.


	20. Chapter 20

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

As he sees that I was not pushing him away, he pulled his lips away from my skin and pulled me until our bodies were stuck together. His lips began to devour mine quickly as he pushed me into the room. I let go of my shoes, that fell to the floor with a strepit sound and wrapped my hands around his neck as I felt the door close. I could not concentrate on anything other than his lips descending down my neck, into my chest and his hands tantalizingly exploring my body.

— I've been waiting all night to take this dress off you. —he said as he slid the straps down my arms slowly and then slid it down all over my body, dropping it on the floor.

I felt him moan as soon as my dress hit the floor.

And it was no wonder. No bra, just some red and gold lace panties from Victoria's Secret. I didn't know why I put it on. But as I valued Ryan's reaction, I smiled inwardly.

Ryan took a step back and stared at me from top to bottom, devouring me with his eyes. At that moment I felt shy as he watched me. He looked like a predator. Dangerous and ready to jump on his prey at any time. His blue eyes glowed maliciously as he smiled at me in such a familiar way that it always disarmed me.

I could feel the electricity around us, attracting us, bringing us closer.

—I never thought you'd be the Victoria's Secret type. —how did he know that? It would be better not to ask him that.

—Appearances can be deceiving. —I said trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

I went to take off my mask with shaking hands and he stopped me now standing in front of me.

— Leave it on. —he whispered in my ear as a tickle ran through my body completely.

His simple command made me stop my hands. Then he stared at me, leaning his face to the side, thoughtful. As I gently frowned on the sign.

—Are you nervous? Or they're my ideas. —he said as he gently slid one hand down my cheek, almost losing my balance and grabbing him by the arms.

—It's your idea. — I answered quickly.

And without giving him time to continue value my reaction, I directed my hands at his still intact clothes. I took off his tie, his jacket, and I noticed the holster with the gun hooked to the side.

—It's not real, is it? —but he didn't answer me, he just took it off smiling as he carefully put it on a little table.

When I was about to start loosening his shirt he stopped me at the first button. He held me by the hands as he stared me in the eyes.

—You're not a virgin, are you? —he asked, squinting.

—Why do you say that? —I asked nervously.

How he could ask me that question right now.

—Because you're nervous. That's all I can think of.

—No, I'm not, I don't use to do this. —I said as I resumed my work of getting rid of his shirt.

—Have sex? —he asked me as I stopped my hands again now on the second button and smiled mockingly. Apparently he had a sense of humor after all.

I couldn't tell him the truth. What would he think of me if I told him that the only time I've slept with someone I didn't remember him. And that he'd be the second one I'd do it with.

—No, sleeping with strangers. —I replied as he smiled slightly at me.

—Ah! Now I'm a stranger?

—You are to me. What if I'm a virgin? Is there a problem? —I asked him just out of curiosity to see what he was saying.

—None, I just don't want you to get ilussions about something that will only happen once.

He repeated the same words to me again. It'll only happen once.

—Just once, or just one night? — I asked him with my eyebrow raised.

There was a big difference. I didn't know why I let him off the hook. It wasn't like I had a lot of experience in this. The only time I'd had sex with someone I didn't remember very well. So in theory, this would be the first time. I guess my dildo didn't count as a person.

I couldn't even believe I was talking to him with only my panties on. Although talking was helping a little. The nervousness I had a few minutes ago was fading away and now all I felt was my rapid breathing and the frantic beating of my heart in my chest at what I knew would happen tonight.

—I see your point. —he answered me with a squint in his eyes.

—So it could be more than once in the night? —I asked him boldly as I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Why I had asked him that. I hadn't slept with him once before and I was already thinking about doing it again. I put a lock of hair back.

—Good deduction, I never thought of it that way. —he said, clinging to me. —Yes, it can be more than once in a night, so it's best to get started as soon as possible.

Ryan glued his lips to mine, his tongue invading my mouth, exploring as he grabbed me by the back of the neck and his other hand squeezed me by the buttock. I wrapped my hands around his hair and gently pulled on him and let myself be carried away by the jumble of emotions and sensations I felt at the time. We walked around the room as we kissed unrestrainedly until I didn't even realize I was lying on the large sofa in the living room. Ryan lay on me still fully clothed. His shirt's half loose.

His limb was pressing against me, wanting to escape his pants as he slowly kissed my skin. Her lips rushed down my body as they sucked on my breasts, first one, then the other, and then went back up to my neck. And I moaned as he put one hand in my underwear, caressing me and making me gasp for desire.

—You're so wet. —he whispered in my ear as he bit my earlobe slightly into it.

Instinctively I tried to close my legs but he stopped me by immobilizing one of my legs with one of his and the other with his free hand. My hands were pulling his hair as if to prevent him from continuing with that sweet torture that was just beginning. I closed my eyes and forgot everything as he slowly put a finger inside me and my hips arched against his hand.

—You're very anxious. —he said as he slid his finger in rhythmic circles.

His lips traveled through my body until they reached my mouth where he put a kiss on it as his finger came out of me. I stopped feeling its weight on me and opened my eyes until now closed. Ryan got up and pulled a condom out of his pants pocket. I sat down on the sofa as I put a lock of hair behind my ear and pulled him to me for his pants, standing between my legs. I pulled the belt out of his pants, tossed it aside. Then I loosened the button, lowered the zipper and slid it down for his legs, until it fell to the floor. He had strong, muscular legs. Its member caught my eye even behind the black boxers he was wearing. I bit my lip debating whether or not I was doing what I had in mind.

I had never done oral sex before, but as I stared at his boxers I couldn't help but think about how he would feel when I had him in my mouth.

—What are you going to do? —he asked me as I looked up and looked at him briefly before standing up. Would he know what was going through my mind at the time.

Still looking at him I raised one of my hands and slid it down his light beard. It felt as soft as I had imagined it would be. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him slowly, savoring and enjoying every moment. I put my tongue in his mouth while I investigated with my other hand into his boxers. Take his hard limb in my hand and massage it slowly. I could feel Ryan's anxiety in the kiss as he bit me, pulled my lips and pushed his hips against my hand.

I've never imagined myself doing this before. I knew that the alcohol I had drunk had something to do with my disinhibition and daring to do these things.

— Are you gonna finish before you start. —he whispered to my lips as he bit me one more time.

A groan escaped me when he squeezed my buttocks with his strong hands and in a barely perceptible movement carried me and laid me down on the sofa. I saw him get rid of the shoes, pants and boxers quickly as he leaned over me once more. He handed me the condom to open it. I did it as fast as my concentration and now shaking hands allowed me as Ryan kissed my skin and his limb pressed against my thigh. As soon as I took him out, I bent over to make him kneel. I stared at his limb and swallowed dry.

It didn't look so big when I touched it inside the boxers. But now that I had it erect in front of me, I was wondering if it would fit inside me.

My dildo wasn't very big, it was more like a medium sized one. But Ryan's limb looked like a size XXL. Slowly I slipped the condom over his hard, hot limb, earning a moan from him. I slid my hand over his limb several times, feeling him shudder every time I did so.

—I'll show you something more fun. —said stopping the movement of my hand and pushing it away.

One of his hands was on my face sliding slowly as he kissed me sweetly and in the process he laid me back on the couch. His hand came down from my cheek and began to massage one of my breasts, his lips now chewing mine. He got slightly separated from me to get rid of my underwear. And after throwing it somewhere in the room, he picked up his kisses again and settled on me. And as one of his hands deliciously tortured one of my breasts and his lips bit mine, began to slowly get inside me. And as soon as I felt him invading me, I stopped him.

—Wait! Wait! —I told him to stop the penetration.

—Is something wrong? —he said, separating his lips from mine and looking at me with concern.

—No, just let me adjust. —I said as he stood still.

—You said you weren't a virgin.

—And I'm not, I'm just... it's been a long time since last time. — I confessed with regret.

I've never had a penis of this magnitude inside me before. And the only one who had been inside me didn't remember who he belonged to.

I didn't have to tell him the truth.

I wasn't a virgin. I was sure of that, and so was my dildo. The best thing would be to forget everything and concentrate on the man I had over me and who was about to make me his.

—Don't think about it so much. —he said as he kissed me and slowly invaded me again.

This time I didn't stop him as I felt him centimeter by centimeter crawling into me until he let a groan slip through his lips.

—Mmmm! —I exclaimed as he now began to move slowly and tortuously.

—This won't last long. —he whispered in my ear as he slid his lips down my neck biting and sucking.

My body was completely molded to his as he began to get inside me over and over again. He was in and out of me with slow, accurate movements. He pulled his lips away from my skin and stared at me as he kept penetrating me over and over again. Seeing him with his mask still on made everything more erotic.

His breathing was erratic and shallow, just like mine. It was inevitable that I could endure the groans that escaped my lips as he continued with his envelopes until my body could no longer endure and I came with a deafening orgasm that clouded all my senses. Ryan continued with a few more envelopes until he collapsed on me with a dull groan. I could feel his agitated breathing in my neck and the frantic beating of his heart.

— I don't think I'll settle with just once. —he said as he stood on his elbows, he took off my mask and then his.

He smiled at me, got up from the sofa and carried me in his arms. I was barely aware that he was taking me to the room. I was still numb in my senses from the orgasm he had just give me.

He laid me down on the bed and made himself comfortable by my side, smiling mischievously at me. What was he up to?

— Now I'm gonna get fed up with your body. —he said as his lips sealed mine.

I closed my eyes and he began to descend through my body, savoring every part of it. His beard slightly scratched my excited skin, as his lips slid all over my body turning me on once more and making me groan audibly. I couldn't think of anything else but his lips glued to my body and his tempting hands stroking me like a delicate piece of porcelain that could break at any moment.

I've never felt like this before. Beloved. Although I knew Ryan didn't love me, this was much better than the memories I had.

He slid his hands over my body as if he wanted to memorize it completely. And his lips. His lips were ravaging my skin. It was gonna be really hard for me to forget about Ryan Chasting when he end with me. He put two fingers inside me making me moan and I didn't think about anything else as I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his hair pulling him towards me.

And I let him lead me to the brink of a delicious orgasm once again...


	21. Chapter 21

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I opened my eyes slowly. It was still early in the morning although I couldn't tell the time. I had forgotten to take off my lenss and could see the snow falling through the windows of the room without the curtains drawn. I'd had another erotic and very strange dream. Although this had been more lived than the previous time. I slid my hands over my face and felt the skin very sensitive. I sat on the bed and saw that I was naked. Strange, I don't sleep naked. I looked over to the other side of the bed where Ryan was asleep and turned to me. Shirtless and partially covered with sheet.

So it wasn't a dream then, I had slept with Ryan Chasting. I covered my face with my hands and couldn't believe it as I watched him sleep.

He looked sexy that way with his messy hair and the slight beard on his face. I remembered everything that happened, this time it wasn't too much to drink. Although I don't remember how many times we had sex, after the second time I forgot about the time and everything around me. But one thing I was sure of, I wasn't going to forget Ryan Chasting so easily.

The room was completely dark but something caught my attention. On his chest there were some marks. I turned on the light bulb next to my bed and I could see it perfectly. He had a tattoo. I didn't realize that last night while we were having sex.

Although I must say I didn't realize much last night. I was more focused on the sensations I was getting to notice something else. Although I seem to remember he wouldn't let me take his shirt off. At what point did he take it off?

I never imagined him with a tattoo. They were wings in gold and red, like fire engraved on his chest, touching almost the tips of these in the center of his chest. When I looked closely I could see that they were crossing towards his back and passing over his shoulders. I stretched out my hand to touch his chest and he turned face down giving me a spectacular view of his naked butt and the tattoo that occupied his entire back.

Was that a phoenix? That's why he told me last night we had so much in common.

I stared at that one as my mind flooded with memories. Where I had seen that one before? Maybe in a magazine. Then memories from two years ago struck me and became very clear in my mind. That tattoo, I've seen it before. It was the same one that the stranger I had slept with had, and I couldn't remember because I was drunk.

It couldn't be! It was impossible! Maybe there was more than one person with the same tattoo, that was more likely that I had slept with him before.

Ryan turned to me one more time, narrowed his eyes and smiled at me.

—Why are you looking at me like that? —he said as he stretched out his hand and in one quick move made me stay under him in bed. —Makes me want to sleep with you again. —he said, pressing his erect member against me and making me moan involuntarily. — And I don't think I have any more condoms.

I had to concentrate on what was important. I needed to find out about his tattoo and it didn't help much.

—I need to ask you something important. — I told him very seriously as he pressed harder against me and I groaned again without being able to help it.

—This, is more important. —he said as his lips went up to my neck, warm, tempting.

I wanted to enjoy his body again, but I had to know first. Concentrate, Ana.

—Wait, it's really important, Ryu. —I told him as he stopped.

—Did you call me Ryu? Then it must be very important.

He separated from me and sat down on the bed. I did the same thing and sat down while I covered myself with the sheet. He just laughed and shook his head. I needed all his concentration right now and being naked in front of him wasn't going to help.

—How long ago did you get the tattoo?

—It's been a while now. —he replied as he was frowning.

—More than two years?

—Yes, it's almost three.

—Have you been to the hotel's hallowen party before?

—Yes, a few years ago when I came to visit a friend.

Oh, my God!

I lost my virginity with Ryan Chasting.

—I don't understand why so many questions Anastasia. What was more important than sex. —he said with a frustrated tone, rolling his eyes.

—You really don't sleep with the same woman twice?

—No, I already told you. Anastasia, can you explain to me why there are so many strange questions? —he said irritably.

—What if you'd slept with me before? —Ryan stared at me, changing his face to a very serious one.

—Nothing, because I haven't slept with you before.

—I'm not so sure about that. How many people have that tattoo?

—None, it's exclusive. —what I figured out.

—That confirms my suspicions. We've slept together before, Ryan. —I told him as he stared at me in amazement.

—It's impossible, I think I'd remember if I'd slept with you.

—I'll refresh your memory. Hallowen party two years ago, short, honey-colored hair disguised as a vampire. Remember that? Or you were drunker than me?

—Shit! —he said, rising quickly out of bed at once.

—I don't remember you, but I do remember your tattoo, that's all I remember from that night. —well, that and the great sex we'd had.

—This is not a good thing. — he said very quietly, almost in a whisper, as if not to hear him as he walked naked from one side of the room to the other.

And I enjoyed that moment as he walked in front of me. This was something I had never seen or would see in a million years. Ryan walked in front of me as if being naked was the most natural thing in the world and it just made me laugh. I couldn't understand why there was so much concern on his face. If his problem was that he had broken his rule, it had a solution.

—Don't worry, I can pretend it never happened. —I said as I got up and looked for my clothes to wear.

In the end I knew he would never have a relationship with me even if we had slept together several times before. Now I realized he was a complete asshole. I knew it beforehand, and yet I let this go as far as it went. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot. I kept repeating myself over and over again as I began to dress.

—You don't understand, Ana. This is a mistake, it should never have happened. —he said as he sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

—You were the one who wanted to sleep with me or you forgot. — I said frustrated as he looked at me like it was my fault. —And I remember refusing on several occasions. —except last night I couldn't resist.

I didn't understand his behavior. The one who was going to suffer the most in this story was me. I didn't understand why he kept reprimanding herself for sleeping with me again.

—Last night didn't seem like a mistake to you. — I said with a knot in my throat.

—Ana... —he said very quietly but I wouldn't let him continue.

—Was it that bad this time compare with the last time? —I asked him with some disappointment.

Perhaps he did not repeat with the same woman so as not to compare the sex of the previous times. It had been so bad. It had been great for me. But maybe he thought differently.

— It's not that, Anastasia. — he lifted his face and looked at me with a face from whoever's hiding something.

—Don't worry about me, as soon as I walk out that door I'm going to forget that we had sex. Besides, you've already warned me twice, actually, that you'd only sleep with me once. And in theory, I don't remember much about the first time. —I told him as I continued to dress.

—You won't, I know you won't forget me now, not so easily. —he said very sure of himself.

—You don't know me well enough to say that, Ryan. —I told him even though I knew he was right.

—I know you better than you think, Ana. Besides, I doubt very much you'll forget the man who deflowered you. —he said as he got out of bed and looked for his clothes also with his back to me.

Oh, shit! At least he remembered that night. I couldn't disagree with him. He was right about that. Not in a million years I would forget about him. But I had to try for the sake of my heart.

I finished getting dressed and went quickly to the bathroom. Then I looked at the cufflinks of his shirt on the counter. I took one in my hands. They were silver plated with a black square on which rested a red phoenix.

A phoenix.

Just like his tattoo.

Without thinking twice I closed my hand and took one of them, this would be a reminder of him. I dressed up as I could and went back to the room. Ryan was sitting on the bed with only his pants on, putting on his shoes. And for a moment I looked at him more than I should. His muscles marked perfectly all over his body. Although he wasn't overly muscular.

What I was most going to regret was not being able to enjoy his body as much as I would have liked. Who knew I'd be thinking about sex?

Ryan caught me looking at him and squinted. He looked at me like I was a problem he had to solve. I looked away from him. I looked at my crumpled dress and smiled.

Oh, shit!

I had to leave, I promised Christian I'd meet him today. It was still dark outside, but I didn't want to stay here, that would only make the situation more difficult.

I didn't know how I was going to look at Christian. I didn't even know if I should tell him what happened. I looked all over the room for my cell phone.

—Have you seen my phone? — I asked Ryan when I couldn't find him anywhere.

—Yes. —he said showing it to me.

—Excuse me, but I have to go. Don't worry, if I can forget what happened, I'm sure you can too. It's not the first time you've done this, is it. No one has to know. I'll see you back at the office.

—I said as I walked towards the door and out on my way to the elevator.

—Wait Anastasia. —I felt him calling me when I was getting into the elevator.

But I didn't listen to him.

—Ana... —his words stayed in the air as the elevator doors closed.

I didn't understand his behavior. He was the one who didn't want ties of any kind. What did he care if he had slept with me two years ago, I barely remember him. The doors opened and I walked out of the hotel down the steps of the lobby entrance.

It was still slightly snowing outside, but I didn't mind. My phone started ringing, but I didn't pay attention. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now...

The apartment felt cold and lonely. Without Kate here, I was very lonely.

Lonely and abandoned.

I should have heard my brain last night telling me over and over again that it was a bad idea. I didn't even know what time it was. I went to the bathroom and opened the shower. I desperately needed a bath. I had to erase all traces of his kisses and caresses from my body. I took off my contact lenses, my clothes and got in the shower.

But it was impossible.

As I slid my hands across my body, I felt that it was his that caressed me.

I got out of the shower wrapped in a robe, lay down on the bed and put on my glasses while I admired the cufflink with the phoenix I had taken with me. The clock was a little past 4:00 a.m. My phone kept ringing insistantly. I looked at the screen and saw it was Ryan. That's strange. I remembered blocking his calls.

I put the phone in a no-nonsense mode, put the cufflink in the drawer of the bedside table where Chastingless was, and wrapped it around my duvet after taking off my glasses. Tomorrow would be another day, and I'd think things through more clearly. And with that idea in my mind, my eyes closed slowly until I submerged myself in a deep sleep...


	22. Chapter 22

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

When I woke up it was past noon. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw my face stained with tears. I didn't even remember crying. I've never loved and hated a man so much before. And no one has ever made me so happy and miserable at the same time. When I got out of the bathroom, I looked for my phone. I had over 50 missed calls from Ryan. Why the urgency of calling me? I decided to ignore him, only then I could try to forget about him. Although I knew I'd have to face him at work tomorrow.

Tomorrow…

I'd deal with him tomorrow.

I also had a message from Kate, saying she wouldn't be back until next early morning. No messages or calls from Christian. That's strange. I decided to send him a message to plan our meeting and forget about the... What's his nickname?...I got it... "asshole." Yeah, I think that one fit Ryan Chasting perfectly.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Christian

Date: Sunday, 1/11/2015 12:22 PM

Subject: Are we going to dinner?

We were supposed to go grab a bite to eat and get to know each other. It's still on?

Ana.

I send him and put the phone aside, went to the windows and pulled the curtains apart. It was snowing lightly outside. Winter had finally arrived. I was feeling very lonely right now. But I had to be strong. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy to forget about him, but I had to do everything I could.

I didn't want to be alone here, so I decided to go to my mother's for a while. I hadn't called her in a while and she was what I needed the most right now. I get my phone and called her. She answered me quickly.

—Hey, I thought you forgot about me.

—Hi, Mom, no, I've just been busy. —dealing with a psycho boss.

—Are you coming?

She knew me very well and knew that when I called her at the weekend it was to let her know I was coming.

—Yeah, I'm on my way out.

—Are you going to drive in the snow?

—No. —she knew me well and knew I wasn't.

—All right, but I'll let you know we're having company for dinner.

—Don't worry, mom, I'll see you in a bit. —I said as I hung up the phone.

I didn't really mind the visit, my mother occasionally invited his old friends as the manager of the Drake to dinner. I was used to that already.

I got dressed and called a cab. I didn't want to stay alone in the apartment so I'd stay there. It was about three o'clock when the taxi parked in front of my mother's house. I walked in and there was no sign of her anywhere. I headed for the kitchen and there was Jones making what looked like dinner.

—Hello Jones.

—Hi Anastasia, I haven't seen you in a while.

—I've been busy. Where is mom?

—In his studio.

—Ok.

And I headed for his studio. I knocked on the door and then I came in. Grace was on the phone and as soon as she saw me she ended the call and came to me.

—How are you? —she said as she hugged me.

—Good. — I was far from all good. I was devastated.

—Have you eaten anything yet?

—Yes. —I lied, I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and I didn't really have an appetite.

—Are you staying?

—Yeah, Kate's not there and I don't feel like being alone today. — I said as she looked at me squinting.

—You want to tell me about it? —she asked me as we walked towards the dining room.

I had always told her everything, but I couldn't tell her that I had slept with my boss. Much less that I was beginning to have feelings for him.

—It's nothing.

—That nothing, has something to do with a guy, or I'm wrong. —I had forgotten that she knew me very well.

—I don't want to talk about it. — I said, staring at her.

—Okay, but you know you can tell me anything.

—I know.

—Well, let's have a juice and a sandwich because I know you haven't eaten anything all day.

That's all she told me as we got to the kitchen.

This was one of those moments when it was better not to contradict her. I still didn't understand how she could see so much inside myself.

—Jones, make us a sandwich and a juice for both of us.

— Right away.

I ate the sandwich just because I didn't snub my mother and Jones who had prepared it so lovingly. I was just finishing up when my phone rang. I caught him quickly hoping it was Christian, but it wasn't him. It was Kate. I answered as I walked to my room.

—How's New York treating you? —I said with a smile on my face.

—Not bad, but I prefer Chicago. How was the masquerade ball last night?

I hesitated to tell her or not.

—I don't really want to remember it, much less talk about it. —I said as I lay down on my bed.

—Was your meeting with Christian that bad?

— Christian wasn't exactly the one I met at the masquerade ball. —I replied irritably.

—Ana. What happened?

—Something that should never have happened, not in a million years. —I told her as I tried to suppress the memories that constantly came back to my mind.

—Let me guess, you slept with Ryan.

—It's more complicated than that.

—What could be more complicated than sleeping with your hot and sexy boss? — why she had to remind me of the hot and sexy thing.

—That it's not the first time I've slept with him. — I told her suddenly.

—What! —she shouted, leaving me almost deaf. I had to take the phone out of my ear.

—I don't want to bore you with my dilemmas, in short, he's an idiot, not, an idiot no, asshole, I'll tell you everything when you get back.

—All right, we're going to dinner with Elliot's parents tonight. —she said to me very excited.

—I hear you happy, I'm happy for you.

—Thank you, I have to go, we're leaving now.

—Okay, see you at work then, I'm out today.

—Someday you'll tell me where you're going on those weekends.

—Some day, have fun, Kate. —I told her as she hung up the phone.

I lay in bed for a while longer. I checked the mail but there was still no response from Christian. I'd wait for him to call me or send me a message. I didn't mean to sound desperate. Besides, he was the one who looked for me at first. He'd look for me again. There were just messages from Ryan that I decided to ignore.

I didn't even read them, I just eliminated them.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I filled the tub and immersed myself in it. I wouldn't think in the asshole of Mr. Chasting anymore. After the bath I was more relaxed, got dressed and went down to the library, maybe reading for a while would pass the time more quickly. I looked for a novel I had read a long time ago and sat there to reread it...

—I looked for you in your room and when I couldn't find you I figured you'd be here.

—What time is it?

—It's dinnertime, my guest arrived a little while ago.

I had run out of time quickly. I closed the book and set it aside as I left the library. I hadn't asked my mother who his dinner guest was. But the truth is, didn't matter to me...

As soon as I finished dinner I apologized and went back to the library, took the book and went to my room. And I fell asleep reading.

It wasn't snowing today. And it's lucky I didn't cross with Ryan in the elevators. The truth was, I didn't even know what I was going to do when I had it in front of me. I had to forget it for my own good, but it was very difficult when it appeared even in my dreams.

The night before it had been like a back in time, and his intense and penetrating blue look was still etched in my mind. I closed my eyes and it was as if he was standing in front of me.

The elevator went up quickly to the top floor. The doors opened and I walked down the hall to the office. Kate wasn't here yet. That's strange. She was always ahead of me. What time was it? 7:05 a.m. I think I was too early today. I went to my office and what was my surprise when I opened the door and saw Ryan sitting behind my desk. It was strange that he came so early. He had his back to me. He hadn't even noticed I was there yet.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —I told him as he turned in the chair and looked at me with a worried look on his face.

—Why haven't you returned my calls or e-mails? — he asked angrily.

—I don't see the reason to do it, you told me yourself that you didn't want to get involved, that it was just one night and nothing more.

—It wasn't a night, Anastasia. It's been two, and that changes things.

—Ah yes! What did it change? —I asked with a grimace.

—From now on Sawyer will bring you home and take you to work.

—I don't see why I need a driver, I can drive perfectly. —I didn't understand what all this was about, and the truth was that his strange behavior was irritating me.

—I don't doubt you can drive it perfectly, what you need is a bodyguard. And I understand Sawyer is.

—Why would I need a bodyguard? — I asked without understanding any of the conversation we were having.

—Because since we've been sleeping together, your life may be in danger. —he said very seriously while I was laughing.

The truth is, this was the biggest idiocy anyone had ever said to me.

—Because we slept together! That's ridiculous, can't you tell me the real reason why my life is in danger.

—I can't tell you. —that was the last straw. I had a feeling that what he wanted was to keep me in check when I arrived and when I left.

— So, if there's no convincing reason I don't need protection like you say. Please give me my chair back, I need to work. — I asked him, smiling gently.

This conversation wasn't going anywhere. There was no way he could convince me to let Sawyer pick me up. Ryan got up from my chair and walked to where I was. He stood in front of me and stared me in the eyes.

His presence still continued to disturb me as before. I continued to feel the chills on my skin and my heart was racing just looking at it in front of me, nothing had changed. Although I knew nothing was going to change, it was too much to expect to stop being in love with him this morning. I stared at him without being intimidated by his presence. At least I wasn't as intimidated by his demeanor as I used to be.

—All right, I'll tell you. —he said resignedly as he took a deep breath before speaking. —The last woman I slept with more than a night was murdered.

—What! —I exclaimed in shock, taking several steps back as I put one hand on my chest. —Are you sure about this? Maybe it was just an accident and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

—No, you don't understand yet. We were going to get married. They made it look like an accident.

Getting married! I never thought he'd be compromised.

—They? Who? —I asked intrigued now.

—I don't know, that's why I don't risk sleeping with the same woman more than once. That's why I told you last night that it was a mistake between us. A big one I swore I'd never commit again. — the last thing he said was in an almost inaudible whisper.

—What do you mean you don't know? Some reason they must have had to kill her.

This didn't fit me. I knew he was hiding something else from me, something dark and dangerous. Something that would cause someone to kill the person closest to him. Something he refused to tell me.

—Why I feel like you're not telling me everything. —I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

You could see the worry on his face. When I looked closely at him I could see dark circles under his eyes, apparently he had not slept well or not slept at all. His hair always well groomed, untidy and rebellious and he wore the same outfit as the Saturday night party.

This was serious, much more than he was telling me.

—There are things about my past I can't tell you. — he confessed in a whisper. —Things I'm not proud of. I feel that my past is catching me up and I don't want to risk the same thing happening to you as it does to her.

That's why none of his information showed up. He had a secret. Something he had done in the past. I sensed that it was a bad thing, something that put people close to him in danger. That's why he didn't have any serious relationships. He was afraid the same thing would happen as it did to his fiancée.

—I don't know how they could know we slept together twice, you didn't notice and neither did I. — I said encouragingly.

—They may not have noticed it as I have, but I would be a little more relaxed if you had security, just as a precaution.

He really had become paranoid. Apparently the death of his fiancée had affected him greatly.

—How long ago did that happen?

—Just over two years. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'll tell Sawyer what to do from now on.

I wasn't very happy about this. But I didn't like seeing him in the condition he was today. He looked older than he was, needed a bath and a change of clothes. If anyone saw him like this, what would be think of the company?

—All right. —I accepted resigned. —I need to go out for a moment, I'll ask Sawyer to come with me, for your peace of mind. — I told him as he nodded.

—Anastasia, be careful. —he said before he turned around and walked into his office.

When I got to the parking lot I saw the car, Sawyer was sitting behind the wheel. I opened the passenger door and greeted him.

—Good morning, Sawyer.

—Hello Ana. Where I can take you.

—To the Drake Hotel, I need to pick up a few things. — I told him while he was starting the car...


	23. Chapter 23

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Forty-five minutes later I was knocking on Ryan's door.

—Go ahead. —he replied in a tiresome tone of voice.

I walked into his office with a folded nylon on my arm and two paper bags in my hand. Ryan stared at me intrigued by squinting.

—You can come with me. —I asked him while he was still looking at me, squinting. —There's something I haven't shown you about the company. — I said smiling at him.

He stood up and followed me.

—Can you grab the coffee cup? — I asked him as he took it from my desk and then we continued walking towards the elevator.

We passed in front of Kate who stared at us wondering what it was all about.

—I'm intrigued by everything you hold in your hands. —he said to me as he pointed to the nylon bag in my hand, carefully folded so it wouldn't wrinkle.

—You'll see. —I told him as we got to the elevator.

He pressed the call button and as soon as the doors opened we came in. With my free hand I took a key out of my jeans pocket and put it in the panel by turning it. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise until the doors opened again. We went out into a hallway with double doors. Right next to it was a panel with a touch screen. I put my hand on it and after it lit up in green the doors opened into a room.

—Can you put your hand here? —I told him after entering a code on the touch screen.

Ryan wasn't talking, he was just looking impressed. He put his hand on and the screen lit up a few seconds later, first in red and then in green.

—That's it.

—Where are we? — he asked as we entered the room.

—This is the break room. No one knows it exists, Grace ordered it to be built in secret, it's not even in the plans.

—Why did you bring me here? — he asked intrigued.

—Take it. —I said, holding out the nylon bag and one of the paper bags and taking the coffee cup out of his hand. —There's a bathroom for you to take a shower, shave and change your clothes. The bed's over there so you can rest for a while. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. Here. — I said, holding out a key. —This is yours. You can come whenever you want or need to. I've already set up the screen for your fingerprints. Don't come back until you're rested and more presentable. I'll put your breakfast on the table. — I said as I put the coffee cup and paper bag on the table where there were some muffins and a bottle of juice.

He didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked out of there, back to my office. Kate boarded me when I left for the reception.

—What happened to him today?

—He had a family problem, he wasn't feeling well. I sent him to rest. — I said smiling at her.

—I didn't know you were the boss now. —she said to me, raising an eyebrow.

—I convinced him.

—Yeah. How was the sex with the boss?

—Kate! —I scolded her. —Not here. I'll talk to you later.

—Okay. But you're gonna have to give me all the details...

I left her talking to herself as I walked into my office. I didn't feel like talking about it right now, much less remembering it. But I knew she wouldn't forget. I took my phone and texted Ryan.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Monday, 2/11/2015 8:22 AM

Subject: Family matter.

You just rest, and come back when you're decent. Anybody who asks, you had a family problem.

I'm sorry if I worried you.

Anastasia Steele Personal Assistant to Ryan Chasting.

Ryan answered me quickly.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Monday, 2/11/2015 8:25 AM

Subject: Personal Assistant.

Now I understand Grace's insistence that keep you. Thanks for the clothes and breakfast. Everything was delicious. I'm gonna take your advice and get some rest. I'll see you later.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

His mail made me smile for a moment.

The morning passed quickly. I didn't even remember Ryan wasn't here. At noon the door of my office opened. He looked better than he did in the morning, and the suit I had chosen for him highlighted his blue eyes. He had his hair done as usual, although I had to accept that I liked it better when he had messy hair. That's what it reminded me of.

What was our relationship like now?

Did we have a relationship?

Now that we'd slept together twice, there'd be a chance we'd have something.

—What are you thinking about? —his question took me by surprise and made me come down from my cloud and react.

On you. I was thinking about you.

—Nothing. How was your break?

—Well, I really needed it. I'll be in my office. —he said as he walked over there.

Since it was noon I went to get Kate for lunch. It was near there so I didn't think it was necessary for Sawyer to go with us. We headed towards the cafeteria where we always went and as soon as I started eating Kate started her interrogation.

—Will you tell me what happened? —she asked as I took a bite out of my burger.

—Where? — I said playing dumb.

—Come on Ana, you know I like to listen to everything that happens to you, and now much more since it involves the new boss.

—We just slept together, that's all.

I couldn't tell her what Ryan had told me. I figured it wasn't a secret, but I didn't want to worry Kate. I had enough on my plate with a bodyguard to watch for my safety.

—Last night on the phone you told me you already slept with him. When was that?

—Remember the stranger I slept with at the Drake's party two years ago.

—Yeah, the one you lost your virginity to.

—Exactly. Well, it turns out it was him.

—What! And how did you know?

—He had a distinctive mark that I recognized at the time. —I didn't want to tell her he had a tattoo all over her back and half his chest.

My phone rang at that moment but when I went to see who it was it went off. I forgot to give him a charge.

— And how he took the fact that he'd slept with you twice.

Well, if we discount the security he gave me for what had happened to his fiancée, the truth was that he had taken it pretty well.

—Pretty good. — I told her as I ate my hamburger.

—So. Are you together?

We are? I had no idea, that was something I'd have to talk to him about. I didn't even know if he was attracted to me or had feelings for me. Well, if he wasn't attracted to me, he wouldn't have slept with me, or if he was. Maybe for him it was just uncompromising sex with the first person he met.

—Ana. —Kate called me back to reality. —You'll answer my question.

—I don't know. —I answered her honestly. —I don't know where we are.

—And Christian?

That was yet another question. I had sent him an e-mail yesterday but he hasn't answered me yet. I didn't know what had happened to him.

—He's busy. —I lied.

—Have you two met?

—No, not yet. — I replied as I thought about it.

The truth was, if I had a relationship with Ryan, I wouldn't think about Christian. Although I was very interested in a relationship with Christian too. With Ryan it was physical and sexual attraction, not to mention that I was in love with him. With Christian, I felt like we knew each other, and we had a lot in common, but I didn't feel even remotely like I did when I was next to Ryan.

I had to make my feelings clear. I had to clear things up with Ryan about whether or not we had a relationship. And then I'd call Christian. I didn't want to give him expectations in a relationship that I didn't know if we were going to have or not.

—Well, if you don't finish your burger, you better take it back. —she said as she looked at the time.

The truth was that I had lost my appetite. I left my burger halfway through lunch and we went back to the office. Kate was telling me about her trip to New York with Elliot, but I wasn't paying much attention to her.

Do you ever have a feeling you're being watched? Well, I felt that way as we walked to the office. I didn't want to say anything to Kate, that would only worry her and then I would have to give her a lot of explanations. I looked in all directions, but I only saw people who were walking like us at that time.

—Wait, Kate, I gotta pick up something in the car. — I told her when we were passing by this one.

I had left my mother's house early and picked him up at the apartment.

I took the alarm off and opened the doors. I took the cell phone charger, locked the door and set the alarm. We continued walking to the office but I continued with the same feeling that I was being watched. When we got to the door I turned back one more time but I couldn't see anyone.

—What's wrong with you? — Kate already asked me in the elevator.

—What do you mean.

—Ever since we left the cafeteria, you've been nervous, looking in every direction.

—I had the feeling that someone was watching us, you weren't.

—I think sleeping with the boss has made you paranoid. — I didn't say anything because we were alone in the elevator.

—Maybe. —that was the only thing I answered as we both laughed and the elevator doors opened.

Then I met an angry Ryan, really angry Ryan standing right outside the elevator and I stopped smiling right away. What had happened?

—To my office, now. —he shouted in a demanding tone as he hurriedly walked and I followed him.

Had I gotten myself into trouble? I followed him into his office without saying anything. And I locked the door after I came in.

—Why did you turn off the phone? —he said facing me.

He looked like a caged animal.

—I didn't turn it off, my battery died. —I answered him honestly.

—What happened to the bodyguard? —you could tell he was upset by the tone of his voice.

—What about him?

—What part of you can't get out without protection is that you didn't understand. —he said to me as he held me by the arms and shook me up so that I would react.

—You told me it was to bring me back and forth, I didn't think it was for when I went out to lunch. —I said, letting go of the grip of his arms that were beginning to hurt me. —Besides, nothing happened. —but as I said that, I remembered the feeling of being watched.

—What happened? —he asked me authoritatively as he examined my face.

—Nothing. —I said as I bowed my thoughtful head.

Maybe it was nothing, I wasn't going to worry him with anything silly.

—Anastasia, what happened? —he asked me once more, raising my head to look at him.

—I just had the feeling that we were being watched while we were having lunch and on the way here.

—I knew it. —he said as he separated from me and walked to the windows where he stopped with his back to me, staring into the distance. —Looks like you'll need more protection than I expected.

—What do you mean by that?

—That you needed a full-time bodyguard. —he said still turning his back on me.

—Are you kidding me? —I said laughing.

—Do you really think I'm joking? — he said, turning as he stared at me very seriously and I stopped laughing.

—No. But you can't expect Sawyer to be around me full time.

—It's necessary, Anastasia. —I don't want anything to happen to you. —he said in a low voice.

I didn't understand the concern he had for me.

—Why are you so concerned about my safety? — I asked him intrigued.

—I don't want something happen to you because of my mistake.

He felt guilty about sleeping with me.

—Please. —he asked me almost imploringly. —Stop arguing, or I will have to take other measures that I don't want to have to resort to.

The way he was looking at me at the time, I don't think I'd like to know what the other measures would be.

—All right. —I couldn't refuse. Not when he asked me to do it that way, much less when my life, as he said, was at stake.

I left his office and tried to concentrate on work. But it was impossible for me. I kept thinking about everything that was going on.

I looked for my phone. Nothing. Not a text or a call from Christian. I decided I was going to face it. I dialed his number and waited. One...two...three tones. The phone kept ringing and nothing, he didn't answer, when I was about to hang up he answered.

—Hello Ana. —he sounded agitated on the phone.

—Hi. Why didn't you answer my message or call me back? —I demanded of him.

He was the one who had been behind me, and after a week of conversations and e-mails, I had really deluded myself of a relationship with him.

—Excuse me, Ana, I've been busy. My phone was unloaded and my computer is broken. — it didn't really sound very convincing, but I believed him.

—When can we meet? —I asked him hopefully.

—At the moment I can't Ana, I have personal problems and I have to leave for London, I don't know when I will return.

—Oh, sorry, I had no idea.

—I think it's best to leave this here, Ana. I don't want you to get your hopes up about a relationship that won't be possible at the moment. Believe me, it hurts me so much to have to tell you this, you don't know how much I wish we could meet in person. But it couldn't have been. If I ever get back from London, I'll call you to find us.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

—I've got to go, I've got a plane to catch. Take care, Ana. See you sometime. —that was the last thing he said to me before he hung up.

What had just happened? We hadn't even met. I was so looking forward to meeting him.

But it was better that way, at least he had spoken to me clearly and had been honest with me. It was better to end it all now and not continue to feed hope in a relationship that was not going to happen. And here I was thinking of forgetting Ryan with Christian. I shook my head as I cleared my mind. I had to forget about both of them now.


	24. Chapter 24

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

—Shall we go?

I looked up from the computer. Ryan was standing next to me smiling at me in a way that only he knew how to do and that made my breathing go faster. Kate was already gone. I had to stay a while longer.

—Yes, let's go. —I replied as I turned off the computer and looked for my bag.

We went down quietly and as we were leaving, a question came to mind.

—Who's driving my car? — I asked him as we walked out the double doors.

It was snowing lightly outside, and Sawyer was parked in front of us, while my car was about ten yards behind us.

—I'll take him, give me the keys. — he said, reaching out his hand in front of me.

I put the keys in his hand without protesting and got into the car quickly. I was freezing out there.

—To my apartment, Sawyer. —I told him as I lay down on the seat.

—Right away, Ana. —he replied as he started the car.

Fifteen minutes later Sawyer stopped in the underground garage of my building and Ryan parked next to him. He stepped out of the car with an elegance I had never seen before and handed me the keys. I walked to the elevator and pressed the call button while Ryan was standing behind me.

—I'm not leaving until I see you come into your apartment. —he said as I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

The truth was that I saw all this as ridiculous and totally unnecessary. The doors opened and I got in the elevator followed by Ryan. I pressed the button on my floor and the doors closed. It was lucky it was only five floors. The doors opened and I walked to my apartment.

—You can go now. —I told him as I took out the keys and put them in the lock.

—See you tomorrow, Anastasia. —he said as I walked in and closed the door.

I threw my car keys frustrated on the coffee table in the middle and Kate ran out of the room to see what the noise had been.

—What happened? Are you all right?

—Actually, no, I don't feel well. —I said dropping on the couch.

—Why don't you tell me. —she said cheering me on.

I knew I couldn't tell her about my extra security, I didn't want her to worry. She had enough with his sick father.

—Well, from tomorrow Sawyer will pick me up and bring me back.

—What's that about?

—New orders from Mr. Chasting. —I lied to her.

I was just hoping she wouldn't dig any deeper.

—That's it, or he wants to keep you around longer. —she said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I wish that were the case and not that my life was in danger.

—That will never work, Kate.

I knew that a relationship between us was impossible. He didn't want to get romantically involved with anyone for fear of being hurt. And if he was protecting me right now it was just a precautionary measure.

—Did he tell you that? He told you that you couldn't have a relationship.

—He didn't have to tell me, I could tell from the way he looked at me when I came back from lunch, I don't think I could have a relationship with such a volatile person.

The truth was, I hadn't asked him. And I would very much like to know what kind of relationship we had. If we had any.

—But you're still in love with him. —unfortunately.

—Yes. —I answered with a sigh.

I was madly in love with him.

—By the way, why was he so angry? — she asked me drastically changing the subject, I had to invent something fast.

—I forgot to send some urgent papers.

— It seemed like you'd done something much worse. —she said to me while I was taking off my shoes. If you only knew, Kate.

—I'm going to take a bath and go to bed. —I said as I rubbed my head and walked to my room.

After today I needed to rest.

—You're not having dinner?

—I don't know. —I said as I walked into my room, closing the door.

A bath, I need a bath.

Hot water is always a good relaxant for the tired body. I told myself as I lay down on the bed and covered myself with the duvet after a well-deserved hot shower. I had clarified my ideas a bit, but there were still things I would like to understand about all this.

I turned to the little table and put on my glasses and then grabbed my laptop and turned it on. I needed to clear this up now. I needed to know if it meant anything to him, that he cared so much about me, and if there was any chance of a relationship between the two of us.

From: Anastasia Steele

To: Ryan Chasting

Date: Monday, 2/11/2015 8:41 PM

Subject: Questions that need to be answered.

I need you to answer something, it's important to me. You said you're not interested in romance, or a long-term relationship. Although you also said you didn't sleep with the same woman twice. Then I'd like to know where I come in on all this because I really don't understand it. You say you're worried about my safety. Nothing more. Didn't the other night mean anything to you? You still keep your word you don't want a relationship?

Anastasia Steele

I sent him and waited. I was staring at the computer screen. I was nervous and anxious to know his answer. Five minutes later the new e-mail alert made me pay all my attention to the computer. It was Ryan's.

From: Ryan Chasting

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Monday, 2/11/2015 8:50 PM

Subject: Our relationship?

Yeah, we have a relationship. I'm your boss and I really wouldn't want to lose an asset as important as you. You're the best assistant I've had in the last two years. I warned you we'd only sleep together once. It was just one night of sex, good sex, nothing more. I can't have a relationship with you, it's against my principles. Nothing has changed. I'm worried about your safety, that's all, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of a slip of mine. And I think Grace would kill me if anything happened to you. I know she's very attached of you.

Ryan Chasting, CEO of TecFall.

That cleared things up. He was still the same asshole he was before. Although when he wanted to, he could be loving, gentle, sweet, sexy. He could also be a hell of a son of a bitch. It was true, he had warned me. But I thought that having slept with me twice now would make a difference. I made a mistake.

Well, that at least gave me the answer I needed. I had to forget about it. Forget about it for real. He had already achieved what he wanted, to sleep with me, now nothing mattered. I was just one more of the many others he had broken her heart to.

I wiped a tear that ran down my cheek. I didn't even realize I was crying. I cleaned my cheeks well. I wasn't going to cry, not for him. It wasn't worth it. I turned off the computer and took off my glasses by putting them on the bedside table. I turned off the light on the table and cuddled up in my bed. I closed my eyes.

No more thinking about Ryan Chasting. No more thinking about Ryan Chasting. And repeating this, I fell asleep.

The next morning I was having breakfast when I received a text message on my phone:

 _"_ _I'll wait for you downstairs in front of your apartment."_

 _Sawyer_

I'd forgotten all about it. Now I had bodyguards. Kate was already gone. I finished breakfast, got my bag and went downstairs. Sawyer was parked in front of the apartment. I opened the back door while I greeted him.

—Good morning, Sawyer. —I said sitting down as I closed the door.

But what was my surprise when I saw that I wasn't alone in the car. Ryan was staring at me next to me, more than usual. He was wearing a dark blue suit as well as a tie and a black shirt. His eyes looked at me curiously, you could tell. The light beard on his face made him look damn sexy.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. — I formally greeted him.

He smiled sideways at me. Sometimes I thought he was doing it on purpose. I loved it every time he smiled at me like that. But today I wasn't going to give in to his charms. I was going to forget it from today. He was just my boss.

—Good morning, Anastasia, to the office Sawyer. —he said as he looked straight ahead and looked away from me.

I settled into my seat as far away from him as possible. The last thing I needed right now was for his leg to rub against mine. That would only make the situation, which was already quite complicated, worse. I turned my face to the window and didn't look at him the whole way.

Upon arrival at the company it snowed a little and Sawyer parked in the underground garage. I got out of the car and headed for the elevator. I could feel Ryan's footsteps behind me. When he got to the elevator doors, he stood next to me.

—What perfume do you wear? —he asked me as he leaned over and pressed the call button.

His question took me by surprise.

—I don't have any today. —I replied by staring at the elevator doors.

I had found that it was much easier to deal with him without looking him in the eyes.

The doors opened and we got into the elevator. Ryan stood next to me and pressed the number 25 on the panel as the doors closed. I could see out of the corner of my eyes as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Then he opened his eyes, turned to where I was and began to approach me.

—What are you doing? —I told him as I took a few steps back until I came across the button panel. He was cornered and had no way out.

His body stuck to mine. His hands pressing mine on both sides of my body so I wouldn't move. And his nose went up to my neck, I could feel his panting breath racing my heartbeat and bristling all over my skin. I had to stop him, I couldn't let this go on, but it was very difficult if he held my hands.

Then I felt his lips and tongue on my neck, sucking, tasting my skin. His hands let go of mine and then I pushed him away from me. He stared at me with his breath shaken like mine. Then he approached me again and his lips fiercely attacked mine without even giving me time to react.

I didn't push him this time. I let myself be carried away by his kiss and his hands that slid tantalizingly all over my body. I didn't really understand anything that was happening, but I didn't care. Right now as his tongue slid into my mouth and his hips pressed me against the elevator, I didn't care about anything else. One of my hands tangled in his hair while the other clutched by his wide back. His hips pressed me against the cold wall of the elevator, letting me feel how excited he was at that moment, and a groan escaped from me that he caught as he bit my lips lightly.

I felt the elevator doors open as Ryan pulled his lips away from mine and grabbed one of my hands between his and dragged me down the aisle with him.

Then I became aware of where we were.

Ryan put his hand on the panel and the doors opened. I didn't pay much attention, I was just focused on his warm hand wrapping mine. He held me tightly enough so I wouldn't run away. But this was wrong, I couldn't let this go on. He couldn't dispose of me every time he felt like it.


	25. Chapter 25

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I let go of his hand and stopped in the middle of the room.

Ryan turned to me and looked at me, squinting.

—What's going on? —he asked me, standing in front of me.

I answered by staring him in the eyes.

—I can't do this. —I shook my head as I said that.

I couldn't believe I was telling him that. But he had to understand that we were either together or we weren't.

—Why not? — he asked as if the equation in front of him wasn't obvious.

— Because you can't do with me whatever you want. — I confronted him. —Last night you told me that we didn't have a relationship, that it was just one night of sex and today you come and kiss me like that. I don't understand you. If you think I'm gonna play your games, you're wrong. —I said as I turned my back on him and walked towards the door.

But what are you doing? What you want most is to sleep with him one more time. —I was rebuked by my subconscious. —No, I had to forget it, I couldn't be with him like this. As much as it cost me, I couldn't be with him like this.

My head was a complete chaos that debated whether to play along or not.

When I was about to walk out the door, Ryan grabbed me gently by the hand.

—Wait Anastasia. —he said as he turned me around and with his other hand raised my face to stare me in the eyes. —Don't go. —he said in a sweet and kind tone as he let go of my face.

—What do you want, Ryan? —I replied exhausted.

The truth was, his games had me tired.

—Apologize to you.

—Excuse me? —I raised an eyebrow as I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

—Yeah, for being such a asshole most of the time.

He even got his nickname right.

—Ah! Then you don't always act like an asshole. — I told him to put my glasses back in place.

Ryan was still holding my hand.

—No, only when necessary. —he replied very quietly.

—So you have a dual personality disorder? — I inquired curiously.

—Something like that. —he replied as I could feel his fingers slipping in the palm of my hand, sending a delicious tingle through my body.

—Why are you doing this to me? — I said begging.

—The truth is, I couldn't resist your intoxicating smell, I almost attacked you in the car. —he said as he drew his lips closer to mine and I stopped him by letting go of his grip and putting both hands on his chest.

— You just can't do this and expect me not to feel anything. It doesn't work that way. I have feelings and I don't like people playing with them. — I said to him, moving away from him as I walked to the other side of the room, putting distance between the two of us. —They already did it once and I won't let you do it again. — The last thing I said more for myself than for him to hear.

—I don't mean to play with your feelings, Ana. You know why I kissed you in the elevator and brought you here?

—To sleep with me again, I think it's pretty obvious. —I said, turning to him.

—Yeah, that too.

—You said you didn't sleep with the same woman twice. —I asked with my arms folded as I frowned.

—I don't think that can be helped anymore. —he said with a mocking smile.

—So you want a relationship with me?

—No, I just want to sleep with you.

—Why? —That was the dumbest question I'd ever asked anyone.

—Because I want you, Ana, like I never wanted anyone else, but the fear that something will happen to you because of my past makes me behave like a fool. —he said as he sat on the bed and wiped his hands over his hair. —I'm sorry if I hurt you with my e-mail last night but you have to understand that everything I do or say is probably being monitored. —he said to me as I walked over to him and sat next to him.

—What do you mean then? You want a secret relationship with me?

— It wouldn't be a relationship, just sex. No one can know. I told you, and I keep it I'm not interested in a relationship.

—But you kiss me on the Ferris wheel? We were in public.

— That was before we slept together. There's nothing I want more than to sleep with you again. But you need to know that we will never have a normal relationship like the others, we will not go to the movies or have dinner with friends. I'll never stay in your apartment or you in mine. I can't put you in any more danger than you should be right now.

— And that decision should not be made by me. I shouldn't decide what I want or don't want.

—Ana, if you want to be with me it's like this. There is no other way.

There was no other way.

He was giving me the opportunity of a relationship with him but in a different way than I imagined. I don't know if I could have a relationship with him like that. Sneaking around. The truth wasn't what I imagined it would be. We'd only meet to have sex, nothing more. Without involving feelings. An empty relationship.

—I don't know, Ryan, I didn't imagine what it would be like then. We'd sneak up on each other here to have sex. —I said as I shook my head.

— Say yes please, and it doesn't have to be here, there are other methods to meet us on the sneak-by.

—Other methods? Is it worth the risk? Is my life not in danger according to you?

—Yes, your life is in danger, but I know you want this as much as I do, I see it in your eyes, in the way you look at me.

—You just want to sleep with me, I want to, but I also want a relationship. Get to know you, get to know me, go out, have dinner with friends, have fun. What any woman would want.

—I never sleep with the same woman twice, and with you, even if it was a mistake, I have done it and I want to do it again. I've never violated that rule. I am offering you what I have never offered to anyone...after... —he was silent for a moment as I stared him in the eyes. —What I offer you is sex without commitment or emotional ties, and you don't want it.

—I'm sorry, but I can't. —I said as I let go of his hands.

—Can't or won't?

I didn't answer him and the question remained in the air floating among us, the truth was that I wanted it very much. If it was a relationship, maybe I'd think about it. In a relationship, you risk your heart winning or losing. But I wasn't willing to risk my life just for sex.

—Then why did you sleep with me even though you knew I wasn't interested in a relationship, even though you knew it would only be once?

—A mistake. I wasn't thinking clearly and I couldn't resist the temptation. I told myself it would only be once and then I'd forget you. But I wasn't ready for all this to happen. And now you come and propose something like this... —I answered by bowing my head.

I had to think this through clearly. Yes, I wanted to, I was in love with him. But I wasn't willing to lend myself to the madness he was proposing. Perhaps the people who had murdered his fiancée did not know like him that we had already slept together and my life was not in danger as he said. But if I accepted this madness, we risked being discovered and my life would be at stake.

I knew someone was watching me and it would be best not to give them anything to think about. I got out of bed and looked him in the eyes.

—Excuse me, Ryan, but I can't do this.

It would be easier to try to forget, than to get involved in a crazy, meaningless relationship by risking both my life and my heart in the attempt.

—Anastasia... —he said getting out of bed and standing in front of me. —Are you sure about your decision? Because if you walk out that door, you must understand there's no turning back. I want you but I can't force you to do anything you don't want.

—I'm not, but it's the right thing to do. —I said as I turned around and walked towards the door.

—Let's go back then. —he said as he walked behind me.

We took the elevator and marked the 25th floor. I shook Kate's hand as I walked past her desk. Ryan came walking by my side looking stunning as only he could.

—I'll get your coffee. —I said when we got to my office.

—Ask them to bring it to me, please. —he said to me as I looked at him squinting.

—Don't you want me to make it for you?

— No, Ana, from today they bring it to my office. —he said as he walked into his office, leaving me with my mouth open.

He definitely had some kind of dual personality disorder.

All right, if that's what he decided, then so be it.

I was very hurt by the decision I had made, but I knew it was the right thing to do. It was better to forget about him now than to suffer later. I called the pantry and asked them to bring a coffee to Mr. Chasting, and left directions to bring it to him at the times he had told me. After his coffee was left, the phone rang. It was him.

—Tell me Mr. Chasting.

—Come to my office to check the agenda.

—I'll be right there, Mr. Chasting. —I hung up the phone and took the diary.

I breathed several times before entering his office and sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Ryan put all his attention on me...

We had been together for more than an hour now and the truth was that his presence and his cold and distant treatment were beginning to disturb me.

—We have some things that came up at the last minute, like the renovation of the Hyatt security system.

—Yes, I understand that they have already received a proposal and they are reviewing it.

—Yes.

—Anything else on the agenda? —he said looking at his watch.

— Yes, they called for confirmation of your attendance at the technology convention to be held this weekend in New York.

—Yes, confirm attendance, and make all necessary arrangements for the trip. —he paused the conversation and stared at me. — I hope you haven't made any plans for the weekend.

—No Mr Chasting, I do not have them, I know my duties and I know that I must go with you to this convention as I have done with Grace.

—All right. —he said as he leaned back in his chair. —If there's nothing else, you're dismissed.

I left the office with a knot in my stomach and my heart racing. I sat in my chair and while waiting for the computer to turn on I tried to calm my nerves. The truth was, I had completely forgotten about the New York convention. I couldn't tell him I couldn't go or make up an excuse.

So I set out to prepare everything for the trip. I spent the morning calling the airline to get two tickets to New York. We had to be there early on Friday so the tickets would be for Thursday night.

Kate didn't ask why Sawyer was having lunch with us but I knew she would later. After returning from lunch I continued to make the arrangements and made the reservation at the same hotel where the convention would be held.


	26. Chapter 26

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

When I looked at the clock it was almost 5:30 pm. The day had flown away. I picked up the phone and dialed Mr. Chasting's extension.

—Yes Ana.

—Do you need me for anything, Mr. Chasting? —I asked him while the line was momentarily silent.

—No Anastasia, you can leave, remember that Sawyer will take you, I'll know if he does or not. —he said to me before he hung up.

I packed up my things and went out looking for Kate.

—Why can't you leave in my car? —she asked me as the elevator doors opened.

—Because I can't disobey the boss, and he'll find out if I don't go with Sawyer.

—Is he watching you? —you've hit the nail on the head.

—Why don't you ask Mr. Chasting. —I told her as we walked through the lobby.

—I don't think he answered me, that's why I'm asking you.

—I know what you know, nothing. I'm just following orders and that's for Sawyer to take me and bring me back.

—It must have something to do with him testing you.

—It may be. —I told her as I got to the car. —See you there. —I said goodbye to her.

I climbed up quickly because I was freezing out here.

—To the apartment Sawyer. —I told him as he pulled the car out and put it in traffic.

It was snowing, and although I was not very happy with Mr. Chasting's decision on my watch, I was not going to complain at this point. I didn't drive snowing and that way I didn't have to worry about it. Sawyer dropped me off in the underground parking lot and left after I got in the elevator.

After I opened the door to the apartment, my cell phone alerted me to a text message. I left my purse and looked for the phone. It was Ryan's:

 _"_ _I hope you got home safe and sound with Sawyer in custody."_

I decided to answer him and quickly typed him an answer:

 _"_ _You can sleep peacefully tonight, I arrived well and Sawyer can confirm it."_

I didn't understand how he knew I'd already arrived at the house. But I figured Sawyer must have informed him. Kate wasn't here yet. I went to my room and when I was taking off my shoes, my cell phone rang. It was Kate.

—Don't even think about making dinner, I'm coming with Elliot and dinner.

—All right. —she hung up on me.

The truth was that I wasn't going to prepare anything either, I didn't feel like it. I finished taking off my shoes and went to the bathroom, undressed and got in the shower.

Fifteen minutes later when I left my room dressed, Kate was already there with Elliot. They had brought dinner from their restaurant. When we finished dinner and collected everything, Kate took Elliot to her room, I didn't even want to think about what those two would be doing there. I sat near one of the windows as I watched the snow fall. And I was thinking...

—Are you still awake?

I looked at Kate as she was leaving her room for a glass of water.

—What time is it?

The truth was, I had no idea what time it was, or how long I'd been sitting there.

—Almost 12:30 a.m.

—I can't sleep. —I answered truthfully.

She got to where I was and sat next to me, hugging me warmly.

—You can't forget about him, can you? —Kate knew me perfectly well.

—Even though I try not to think about him, in the end I can't help but end up doing it.

—Tell him. Tell him how you feel.

— You're crazy, besides, there can never be anything between me and him.

—Did he tell you that?

—Yes, he told me there would never be anything beyond sex. — sex in secret, a relationship between him and me was unreachable.

—Then, what you need to do is forget about him. — I nodded, as if that were so easy. — For that there is nothing better than a weekend flirt that makes you forget everything. —his comment made me laugh.

—A flirt?

—Yes, you know, one nail pulls out another. So this weekend I'm taking you to...

—New York. —I said, interrupting her.

—I don't think you have to go that far to make out with someone, but if you want to go to New York... —she replied as I laughed again.

—No, I'm leaving for New York on Thursday night, this weekend is the technology convention.

—With Mr. Chasting? —she asked and I nodded.

With my personalized torment Ryan Chasting.

—And how are you doing with the fact that you'll be with him for a weekend?

—Actually I won't be with him, we'll be in separate rooms, I'll organize his schedule of events and...

—Ana... —she said, interrupting me. —This is what you need, to meet new people, to go out, to enjoy.

—But...

—If you want to forget about him, this is your chance. —she said as she took the glass of water to his room.

She was right about that. I had to forget about him. I had to show him that he wasn't the only man on the face of the earth. And with that idea in mind, I got up and headed for my room. I put the glasses on the bedside table and sat down on the bed under the duvet, closed my eyes and fell sound asleep.

On Wednesday I finished organizing the trip's agenda and in the afternoon I received both tickets.

—Mr. Chasting, everything is ready for the trip, the tickets have just arrived and the reservation has already been made at the hotel. —I said entering his office at 5:25 pm.

—Perfect. —he said without looking at me.

—As we have to be there early Friday morning the flight will be tomorrow night, it leaves at 8:30pm.

— Okay, something else.

—No, that's all, if you don't need me to stay, I'm leaving. —I told him as he looked up briefly from the computer. He looked at his watch and then at me.

—See you tomorrow, Anastasia. —he said looking back at the computer.

I turned around and stormed out of his office.

When I arrived at the apartment I started packing my suitcase for the trip. When I finished, exhausted, I went to get something for dinner. I warmed up some of the food from the day before and sat in the living room. Kate was staying with Elliot today. The way her relationship was going, I imagined that I would soon be living permanently alone in the apartment.

At 10:00 pm I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. I took off my glasses and settled under the duvet. I'd forget about Ryan Chasting this weekend, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

And with that idea in mind, I fell asleep.

By the time I got to the office on Thursday morning, I was nervous as hell. I went to my desk and turned on the computer. At least I didn't have to go for his coffee, that was something.

I had to forget about it, but sitting outside his office didn't help much. Every time I went in there, and he laid his eyes on me, my legs would tremble and my heart would race. Its smell of expensive cologne continued to cloud my senses, every time I had it near me and when we met in the elevator, I had to lie down on the wall and gather all my strength to avoid falling to the ground.

At lunchtime I didn't have much of an appetite and I had a knot in my stomach that I couldn't stand. I chose to have just one yogurt. Kate just looked at me, didn't say anything, but her look told me she understood how I felt. As the time to leave for the airport approached, my nerves were killing me.

At 5:30pm, Ryan left his office with his luggage in one hand.

—Shall we go?

—Lets go. —I said as I turned off the computer and looked for my luggage.

I took the luggage in one hand and the tickets in the other. And as Ryan gave way, I walked to the elevators.

It was snowing lightly when we got to the parking lot. Sawyer got out of the car quickly and took our bags. Ryan opened the door for me and I went up quickly followed by him.

—Which way? —Sawyer asked as he sat behind the wheel looking in the rearview mirror.

— O'Hare, Terminal 3 Sawyer. —I said as I felt Ryan staring at me.

—Do you have the convention agenda?

—Yes.

—Let's hear it. —it was absurd to tell him about all the meetings and events he would have to attend at this time. I knew he'd forget everything and eventually have to remind them again.

But without protesting, I began to detail all the events by informing him of some where he would have to give a short speech about TecFall.

The truth was that I had to get it out of my mind no matter what. After informing him of all the events I turned to the window as Sawyer drove down I90 to the airport. And for a moment I forgot that he was by my side.

— We' re here, Anastasia. —his voice brought me back to reality.

As I looked around I realized that we were at the airport and that it was getting dark already. I was so absorbed that I hadn't even noticed anything. Ryan was standing outside the car holding the door for me.

I left quickly while Sawyer opened the trunk and handed us the luggage.

— Allow me. —Ryan said trying to take mine, but I refused.

— Thank you, Mr. Chasting, I can take care of it. —I answered him as he stared at me.

Take that one. I can be distant with you too.

—All right, which way. —he said to me after passing the airport gates.

—Our flight is 639 and leaves from gate H17. —I replied as I began to walk.

When we got there we checked our tickets and went to the boarding lounge. I sat on a bench while we waited for the boarding call. There were still two hours to go so I took out my iPod and let the music flood my senses. I knew Ryan was sitting next to me looking at me. But I didn't listen to him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music...

—They're calling to board our flight. —he said as he took out a hearing aid and I opened my eyes.

I turned off the iPod and with the ticket in my hand I went to the gate followed by Ryan. We delivered our tickets and they wished us a happy flight.

For more torture our seats were together, so it would be two and a half hours sitting next to him with nowhere to escape. Ryan's seat was by the window. But then I realized something. He hadn't insisted that I take bodyguards to New York.

—Can I ask you something? —he turned to me.

—Go ahead.

—You're not worried about my safety in New York?

—As much as anywhere in the world.

—And the bodyguard then?

—This weekend, I'll be the bodyguard. —he replied with a radiant smile on his face.

—¡What! — I exclaimed in shock.

—You don't think I can be a bodyguard?

The truth was that I doubted it. He could be anything, but he wasn't a bodyguard, more like a Hollywood actor or an underwear model.

—Do you have any experience as a bodyguard?

— A little.

He'd be the bodyguard. Then he'd go with me everywhere. I think that just completely ruined my plans to get out and forget him.

Within an hour the doors closed and they asked us to turn off the phones. After taking off I put my hearing aids back on and closed my eyes. Its scent flooded my senses, I couldn't help but smell its scent, not when I was so close to it.

And I was overcome by sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Someone caressed my face sweetly. I felt like someone was saying my name far away. I was lying down on something, or rather someone because when I opened my eyes I found myself with Ryan's blue look. His face very close to mine. And its closeness made my breathing faster. I took off my hearing aids and lifted my head off his shoulder.

—We have arrived.

—So fast. —as I looked around I could see the people getting up to get off the plane. It was incredible that I had slept through the whole trip, it had been more than two hours.

—I'm sorry. —I said as I got out of my seat.

—Why?

—For making you uncomfortable during the trip.

—You didn't bother me. —he said smiling slightly at me.

And his smile completely disarmed me. What had changed? From the day I made my decision he wouldn't even smile at me.

We took about an hour to pick up our luggage and when we finally left LaGuardia, a man with black hair, getting gray and dressed in a suit was waiting for us with a sign in his hand were it said TecFall. We had a branch here in New York and I had made all the arrangements to have them pick us up.

We followed him to the car and got into the car after putting our luggage in the trunk.

—What hotel are you staying at? —he asked looking at both of us alternately.

—1Hotel Central Park. —I replied as I lay down on the seat and a yawn escaped my lips.

—Didn't you sleep last night?

If he knew I haven't slept since I met him.

—Yeah, I don't know why I'm so tired.

He didn't ask more and half an hour later the car was parked at the intersection of 6th Avenue and 58th Street.

It was very different from when you see pictures. Standing on the sidewalk and watching it was so much more exciting. The walls of the first three floors were covered with ivy. And the huge steel doors at the hotel entrance were made of fallen branches. I had heard a lot about the Eco hotel, but seeing it was much better. We walked through the doors to find ourselves at the end of a small reception. The floor was made of black granite in the middle, making like a carpet and made of wood on both sides. On the left were some seats and on the right were the elevators. The ceiling was adorned with lamps and hanging plants. Right next to the elevators was a sculpture of a huge nail. Very original.

—Wait for me there, I'll go to see our reservation. —Ryan took my luggage out of my hand and headed for a seat.

— Good evening, can I help you. - said the African-American girl behind the reception desk with a big smile.

—Hi, I made a reservation a few days ago under the name of TecFall. —I told her as the girl typed on the computer and then looked at me.

—Yeah, here's the reservation. A suite for two people.

—No, there must be some mistake, I made the reservation for two separate rooms.

The girl checked the computer again.

—What I have here is that, a suite for two people.

—And isn't there a way to switch to two separate rooms?

—That will be very difficult, with this weekend's convention we have a full hotel.

—All right, if we have to, we'll take the suite. —I told her as she handed me two cards.

—You are in the Greenhouse suite, top floor.

—Thank you. —I turned around and walked over to where Ryan was.

—Everything all right? —he asked me when I got to where he was.

—Yes, there was only one problem with the reservation.

—A problem? If we don't have a room we can search in another hotel and...

—We have a room. —I said, interrupting him. —They just got confused on the reservation and gave us a room for both of us.

—And they couldn't change it for you? —he asked me with an eyebrow raised.

—No, the hotel is full with the technology convention, apparently everyone thought the same about staying where the convention would be.

—You stay here, I'll find another one in another hotel. —he said very determinedly, taking his suitcase. — I don't want to make you uncomfortable.

I couldn't let him leave like that. It was late, the clock at the reception desk was ticking 12:45 am. What I do, what I do.

—I don't mind sharing a room. — I said made him turn around while I handed him a card.

It was a double suite so we would each have a room with its own bathroom. I didn't see the problem in sharing it.

—All right, if you don't mind, then let's go upstairs.

—May I have your luggage? —said a young man as he stood beside us.

—We delivered the bags as we walked to the elevator.

—What room are you in? —he asked us as we entered the elevator.

—In the Greenhouse Suite. — I answered as he pressed our floor number and the doors closed.

Ryan looked at me intrigued by squinting. Something had definitely happened during the flight to change his attitude.

—The Greenhouse suite? —Ryan asked me short, next to me.

—I have no idea why they gave us that room, or why it's called that. —I stared at him. —If that's what you want to know. —he smiled at me with his enigmatic smile.

—Why is that the name of the suite? —he asked the young man in front of us.

—Because the decoration inside gives you the feeling of being in a greenhouse.

At that moment the elevator doors opened and we walked to our room.

—I'm allowed the card. — he asked, I gave him mine.

He slid it into the door and it opened. We entered after him into a small hall with two cupboards to hang coats on either side and beyond this was the dining room. The boy stood in front of us and proceeded to explain to us how the room was arranged.

—Over there is the TV room and the guest room. —he said pointing to his right. —And on the other side is the living room and the master bedroom. Shall I take your bags to your room?

—No, thanks, leave them here. — Ryan replied as he pulled money out of his wallet and tipped him.

—Thank you, have a good night. —he said as he walked out the door.

If the reception was impressive, so was the room we had been given. The dining room had a wooden table for eight people on which was a strange hanging lamp made of branches or perhaps coral, I don't know. On the right was a bar with two glasses and several bottles of wine and drinks. To the left a huge wall of ferns made you feel like you were outdoors instead of in a room. And beyond the table there was a huge window with plants also planted and that gave us a perfect view of the city at night.

—I'm going to rest. —I said as I took my suitcase.

—You won't eat anything?

That's when my gut betrayed me. I hadn't really had a decent dinner since the day before and after a day like today, my body needed it.

—I'll take a bath to eat something. —I said as I turned to the left. I wasn't planning on staying in the master bedroom.

—I'll see if they can bring us some dinner. —Ryan said as he took his suitcase and walked in the opposite direction.

After passing the dining room there were two doors on the left. In the first was the kitchen with a huge fridge and a plateau with a pantry, a microwave and a coffee maker. But what was most impressive was the TV room where a huge customizable blue sofa with many cushions dominated the room. Above my head the lamps were nothing more than ribbons hanging with light bulbs like a Christmas tree garland. On the back wall there were several plants hanging and in the window on the left as well as in the dining room there were also plants planted. On the second door there was a small bathroom with a stone floor and wooden walls. There were hundreds of bouquets of flowers hanging from the ceiling.

I continued on my way to the room.

Everything was decorated with warm colors, neutral colors and accents of blues and creams. Right in front of the bed was a huge TV mounted on a reclaimed wooden wall. I think it was the same wood from the bathroom that was in the TV room. On the left, in the window there was a seat that extended from the building. I already imagined myself huddled there above the streets of Manhattan with a book or a cup of tea in my hand. I smiled inwardly. I imagined myself living here all my life. Yeah, I think I could get used to this. I put the suitcase on the floor and headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom doors were made of glass from the ceiling to the floor. The interior design of the bathroom was completely made of stone. It had a bathtub with a shower, but what caught my eye the most was the steel beam that dominated the room.

I got out of the bathroom and put the suitcase on the bed, got some clothes and headed for the bathroom. I needed a bath urgently, and later I would put my clothes in the wardrobe...

I came out of the bathroom dressed and replied, even though I was still hungry. I went to the kitchen in search of something to eat and met Ryan who was leaving with a plate in his hands.

—I've prepared something to eat. —he said as he walked into the dining room and I followed him.

On the table were two glasses, a bottle of wine and several dishes. There was cheese, ham, slices of bread, butter, a jug of juice and a jug of fruit cocktail. I was looking at all that stuff and I really didn't think we were going to eat all that stuff.

—Sit down, Anastasia, I know you must be hungry. Yesterday you had only one yogurt for lunch and on the flight you didn't eat anything because you were sleeping.

Great, now Sawyer was telling him what I ate or if I ate. But I didn't feel like arguing today, especially not with him. So I willingly sat in a chair as far away from him as possible and started eating my midnight snack. Despite what I imagined, we ate almost everything on the table. Although I think I was the one who ate the most.

—You were hungry. —he said to me as he finished the fruit cocktail in his glass.

—Yes, I was. —I replied while I couldn't stop a yawn from escaping my lips.

—Why don't we just go to bed. —he said to me as he smiled sideways at me. —We have to get up early.

He was right about that. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and at ten o'clock we had the opening conference of the convention.

—I'm going to rest, good night, Mr. Chasting. — I told him as I got up and walked to my room.

—Good night, Anastasia. — I heard what he said when I was in the living room.

I changed to sleeping clothes and lay down on the bed. I put the glasses on the side table and after setting the alarm for 8:00am I went to bed. I covered myself with the duvet and closed my eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The next morning I woke up before the alarm went off. I picked up the phone and called for breakfast. Since I didn't know what to ask for, I ordered them to bring us a little bit of everything. I went to the bathroom and took a hot, relaxing shower. By the time I left my room dressed and arranged for the kitchen, breakfast was already there. But I needed coffee so I opened the storeroom and found everything I needed to do it the way I liked it.

Five minutes later I was just finishing setting the table with the breakfast stuff when Ryan showed up.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —I told him as I sat down to breakfast.

And I didn't know why I had poured him a cup of coffee. Ryan sat down, grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip. Then he smiled at me.

—Good morning, Anastasia. —he said to me as he began to eat breakfast.

—Shall we anticipate today's agenda? — I asked him while I was making some toast.

—Yes. —he said looking at his watch.

—Good. At 10:00am you have the conference on technology of the future, where you will give a short speech on the new technological advances we have made. At 12:30 pm you have a lunch with the directors of the TecFall branches. And at 4:00 p.m. a talk about the inappropriate use of technology.

—And you will be by my side at all times to take note.

—Except at lunch, it's only with the managers and I don't think they'll bring their assistants.

—I think I remind you that I'm your bodyguard this weekend. —the truth was, he didn't have to remind me.

I'd have to manage to get rid of him. If anyone wanted to hurt me, I'd have time to do it, with or without a bodyguard.

—Besides, I'm the CEO of TecFall, I don't think anyone would object to me bringing my assistant.

He was right about that, he could take anyone he wanted to dinner with him. So I didn't argue with him, I'd find a way to get away from that dinner. When it was fifteen minutes to ten o'clock we left the room. They had set the scene and united three rooms to form the place where the conference would take place. I took my seat in the front line and Ryan sat next to me. The convention started on time and when everyone began to take their seats Ryan got up from my side and took the stage sitting next to the other directors in chairs behind the podium.

The convention organizer went to the podium and began his speech about the importance of the technology to which I paid no attention. My eyes were fixed on Ryan's gaze, which kept his eyes on me. I was being watched as a hawk would his prey.

—...one of the most technologically advanced companies of the future is TecFall. Mr. Ryan Chasting will give a brief speech on the progress of his company in this area. —only then, when he mentioned TecFall, I start to pay attention.

Ryan got up from his chair and headed for the podium. He stared at me, smiled at me and then started his speech.

—I've always liked spy movies and secret agents, who haven't. They always have these artifacts, so great and sophisticated that they make you wonder: Is it true? Does it exist? Well, in our company we've made many of these inventions that appear in the movies come true...

I loved it when he gave speeches. The way his lips moved when he spoke. And that accent that drove me crazy. I think if I was going to forget about him this weekend, I was going to have to postpone it.

When he finished his speech he sat down again in his seat while someone else stood on the podium to give another speech. The truth was that I wasn't interested in the rest of the speeches that were being made there. I couldn't pay attention to them. Not when Ryan wouldn't take his eyes off me. I didn't know if it was because he was watching me or because he just wanted to look at me. Although I didn't care for the reason he did it. I loved the way he looked at me.

—What company do you work for?

I turned to where Ryan was sitting an hour before and now it was occupied by a man about the same age as him.

—At TecFall. —I answered cordially as I turned my gaze back to Ryan, who was now looking at me with a frown.

—Just like me. You're new, I've never seen you. Which department?

—What branch do you work at? — I asked him smiling.

—The one here in New York.

—That's why we don't know each other, I work at the headquarters in Chicago.

—It must be great to work there. Sorry I haven't introduced myself, I'm Collin. —he reached out his hand to me as a greeting.

—Nice to meet you, Collin. I'm Anastasia. —I said as I took his hand.

—Nice to meet you Anastasia, and what do you do there.

—I'm Mr. Chasting's personal assistant.

—I don't really know what to say. Is it too exhausting being the big boss' personal assistant?

—Pretty much. —I replied as I looked at Ryan and he looked at me very seriously now.

But what a bug must have bitten him.

—What will you do after the conference?

—I don't know, I haven't thought of anything yet.

—Why don't you join the group and join us for a bite to eat.

—The group?

—Yes, there are six of us. —he said, pointing to the seats next to him where both women and men sat. You could tell they were all the same age.

And the truth was, I didn't see anything wrong with going out to lunch with them. I was single, had no commitments. Just a psychopathic, bipolar boss. I could really use to get out and meet some new people.

—All right. —I replied with a smile.

I knew Ryan was gonna go wild as soon as he found out about my lunch plans. Well, if he wanted to continue with his "I'll be your bodyguard" plan, he'd have to choose. Come with me or go to lunch with the directors. And I knew exactly what he was going to do. I smiled at him and concentrated once more on the speeches on the podium.

When the conference was over we all got out of there and Collin introduced me to his friends. Everyone wanted to know what the TecFall headquarters was like and when I was about to do it Ryan got to where I was and stood next to me.

—Shall we go?

—Excuse me, Mr. Chasting, but I already made plans to have lunch with my friends.

—Your friends?

—Yeah, Collin, Lily, Jason, Matt, Ashley and Ella. —I didn't think I'd learned their names so quickly myself.

—We'll excuse us for a moment. —Ryan said pulling me into a corner to talk more privately and away from the group.

—What are you doing?

—Going to lunch.

—Anastasia, don't play games with me.

—I'm not. What's wrong with me going to lunch with my friends?

—I have to remind you that I'm your bodyguard this weekend.

—I don't think that's necessary.

—Then why do you put me at this crossroads where you make me choose between you or the dinner with the managers I can't miss?

—I didn't tell you to choose, just go to dinner. I won't be alone, we're a group. I don't think anything will happen to me.

Ryan stared at me for a long time. He was holding his breath as his eyes valued my gestures and expression. He was right about something, he was my bodyguard, but not my owner. And I could do whatever I wanted in terms of my private life with or without him. After he exhaled, all the air he was holding in his lungs spoke.

—Okay, you got your phone with you.

—Yes. —I answered by showing him.

—You send me a message with the address of the place where you will be.

—All right.

—Anastasia, anything strange, you call me immediately.

—All right. —I told him as I walked towards my unknown friends.

—Anastasia. —he told me once more, making me turn around. —Be careful. —he gestured at me with his lips.

I smiled at him as I arrived at the group and together we went out to lunch. Not only did we go to lunch, we also went for a walk in New York. But before I did, I sent Ryan a message telling him where we were having lunch and that I'd go for a walk afterwards. I didn't even want to read the message he sent me afterwards. So I put the phone on vibrate and forgot about it all as I walked the streets of New York with my new friends. I finally got my phone and texted Ryan so he wouldn't worry.

I returned to the hotel around 3:00 pm. The truth had been wonderful. The boys had invited me to go with them to a club tomorrow night. I told them I'd think about it. So we switched phones and said goodbye. I went up to the room and found Ryan sitting in the dining room with a glass of wine in his hand. We exchanged glances, I went to my room and lay down on the bed to rest for a while.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I realized it was about 4:00 pm.

Oh, shit!

How did I fall asleep? I jumped out of bed quickly and went to the bathroom, tucked in my hair and clothes, and then went looking for Ryan.

—Mr. Chasting. —I shouted from the living room.

But I didn't get an answer. Would he be in his room?

—Ryan! —I called again.

Would he have left without me?

I decided to go into his room, so I could check if he was in or out. I entered with a determined step and stood as soon as I entered, staring at the shower in the bathroom. My heart began to beat rampant in my chest as my legs refused to move from the place.

Ryan was in the shower, naked, with his back to me as the water ran down his body and I watched every move. How his arms moved, rinsing his hair. As the water falling over his body.

The butterflies began to flutter in my stomach. I swallowed dryly while my breathing was altered and my sex contracted in anticipation. Seeing him naked and wet from the shower wasn't going to help my mental state much.

Ryan turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, wiped his hair a little and went out to the room while he wrapped his towel around his waist. But before he did, I could visualize his naked body. And I don't know if it was my idea, but I thought he was excited.

My sex contracted once again by betraying me.

Ryan looked up at me and frowned and stopped in the middle of the room. Yes, I was also surprised to be standing there and I didn't take my eyes off her body for a moment...

I walked over to where he was and stood in front of him. His imposing stature eclipsed mine. His body was still wet. A few drops of water fell from his hair and rolled down his naked body from the waist up. I reached out and put my hand on his chest right where the tips of the phoenix's wings touched.

Ryan didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I slipped my hand over his naked, muscular, wet torso from the recent shower. I felt him shiver when my hand reached the edge of the towel. In one quick move I pulled it out and threw it somewhere in the room, checking to see if what I had seen was true before he put it on him...

—Anastasia, are you all right?

And now, what I lost myself. I was so caught up in my perverted fantasy I wasn't even paying attention.

—Yeah, I'm fine, I'll let you get dressed. —I said clearing my mind as I turned around and left the room.

I didn't want to go on invading his privacy and disturbing myself further. I stood outside his room with my back to the door. Why hadn't he locked the door? Who would have told me to go into his room. Seeing his naked body once again brought back memories to my mind. Memories I was trying to forget.

—I thought you'd left for the talk. I called you several times but you didn't answer.

—I didn't hear you. —he replied.

—We'll be late for the talk. —I told him looking at the time on my phone.

It was only five minutes to four o'clock.

—We won't, they moved for around 4:30 pm. That's why I didn't wake you.

He didn't wake me up. Had he been in my room and I didn't know about it?

—You can come in now, Anastasia, I'm dressed. — I went back into his room.

Is that what he called being dressed?

Ryan was sitting on the bed. He was wearing dark jeans. Nothing more, giving me an impressive view of his sculpted naked body from the waist up. He got up and went to the closet looking for a shirt.

—You were in my room? —I asked him curiously as I looked at the phoenix on his back looking back at me.

—Yes. I called you several times and when you didn't answer I looked out. I saw you asleep and I didn't want to wake you. —he said to me as he pulled out a blue shirt and put it on.

Dressed like that, no one could say he was the president of a company. I enjoyed it while he finished dressing by rolling up his sleeves up to his elbows and putting on some black converse. I've never imagined him dressed so casual, much less with converses. He went to the bathroom and after a few minutes there he went out, adjusting his hair with his hand.

He grabbed some Ray-Ban aviator off the coffee table and smiled at me.

—We can go now. —he said as I turned around and left his room.

Ryan followed me and when I got to the elevator I pressed the call button. Not a minute passed when the doors opened and we entered. The elevator felt smaller than it actually was. And Ryan's smell, that delicious smell of cologne and bath gel, started to drive me crazy. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That way I wouldn't ever be able to forget it. The smell of it just reminded me of the night we had spent together. And I quickly began to feel so warm up.

—Are you all right? —Ryan's voice sounded more sensual to me at the time than it should.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him before answering.

—Yeah...I'm fine. —I answered him trying to get the memories of him naked on me out of my mind.

Ryan looked at me with his eyes squinting.

—You look anything but fine, Anastasia. —he said to me as I squeezed my legs and tried in vain to control the butterflies and the racing beats of my heart.

What would he think if I told him that his presence, his smell and the memories of the night together had completely excited me.

—It's nothing, I just have a little headache. —I didn't like lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

He examined me curiously from top to bottom and looked up at me again until he saw it in my eyes. At that very moment the doors opened and we stepped out of the elevator. We're heading for a room ready for the talk. And after two hours, in which I managed to rule over my body, and control it, the talk was over. I got up and walked towards the exit, but before leaving I looked for Ryan.

Ryan had been chatting with a blonde woman with lush curves who had not taken her eyes off him during the whole talk. And he had smiled at her and answered her questions. As I watched them from afar talking, I wondered what they would talk about. And at that moment I was jealous. I wanted to be the one who smiled like that, and I wanted to be the one who touched his arm so affectionately. I knew what he was doing, seducing her, like he had done to me. She'd be one of many others who, like me, would pass for his bed only once. —But you did it twice. —I was reprimanded by my subconscious and I ignored it.

I know that I have no right to claim anything from him, I had put the rope around my neck rejecting what he had offered me. So I walked out of there on my way to the room. I sent him a message that I was in the room, that I wasn't feeling well.


	29. Chapter 29

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I had to accept the decisions I had made, and once in the elevator I changed my mind. I pressed PB and left the hotel on my way to Central Park. I needed to walk and clear my head. I didn't want to be in the suite when he went up to the exuberant blonde and they locked themselves in their room. I had to forget about it, but it wasn't easy.

I didn't know anyone here in New York, and my new friends would be busy all afternoon and part of Saturday. My phone rang. I looked at it and saw I had a message from Ryan.

 _"_ _Where are you? I didn't find you in the room, I'm worried about your safety."_

Now he was worried about me, he hadn't even looked at me the whole time. I ignored his message and continued walking as the sun finished setting and each step I took became darker and the lamps lit up. I sat on a bench. Slight snow began to fall as tears streamed down my cheeks. I don't understand why I'm crying. I had made this decision myself. That's when I got another message.

 _"_ _At least tell me you're at the hotel, I can't find you anywhere and I'm going crazy."_

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and wrote to him furiously.

 _"_ _I went out for a walk in Central Park, didn't feel like staying in the room and listening how you have sex on the other end. Don't worry about me, I'm fine, I don't need your care and protection."_

I was starting to get colder and colder, but I didn't care, really, nothing mattered. My phone rang insistently but I didn't answer it. I knew it was Ryan, and if I answered that, it would only make things worse. After 8:00 pm I decided to return to the hotel. In fact, it was already very cold and I was beginning to shiver. Besides, I was starving.

I got up from the bank and began my return. But the closer I got to the hotel, the more I felt like I was being watched. I didn't want to look sideways, but I had a feeling. When I was arriving at the hotel someone touched my shoulder. Scared and with my heart in my mouth I turned sharply and jumped. I almost had a heart attack when I confronted the person who was following me.

— You're an asshole, you scared me. — I said, hitting him in the chest hard.

—You scared me more. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?

I could see the concern on his face as we stood a few feet from the hotel.

The snow was falling on us but neither of us moved.

—Why didn't you answer my calls, Anastasia?

—I don't have to account to you, I don't need your protection, much less your care. —I said turning my back on him and going into the hotel.

— You know you need protection, Anastasia. Don't you fear for your life? —he pulled my hand, making me turn a few feet before I got to the elevator.

—Right now I don't give a shit, I'm of legal age and I know how to make my own decisions, I'm not a little girl who needs to be protected. —I said, letting go of the grip of his hand.

—Well, you're behaving like one. —he said as he ran his hands through his hair.

He was frustrated, I knew it. He always made that gesture when something bothered him. As I looked around I could see several people looking at us. Apparently we were putting on quite a show.

We looked like a couple of lovers arguing. With the difference that the only one in love was me. I turned my heels and headed for the elevator. Ryan didn't say anything and followed me as the doors opened and we both walked in.

But as soon as the doors closed after him marking our flat he gave me a cold look. And I gave him back another one. The truth was that it was unbearable for me right now. The doors opened and I walked down the hall to the suite, opened the door and went straight to my room, closing the door.

I didn't want anything or anyone to bother me. I had lost my appetite but needed a shower, or rather a relaxing rest in the tub. I took off my clothes and went to the bathroom. I filled the tub, took off my glasses and immersed myself in the water by filling it with aromatic salts. I rested my head on one end and closed my eyes...

Someone was calling me from afar but I didn't feel like answering.

—Anastasia, please open the door.

Ryan's voice sounded begging on the other side. He wasn't going to cheat me, I wasn't going to open the door.

—You haven't had any dinner and it's almost 10:00 pm, I'm worried. You've been in there for over two hours and I don't know if you're okay.

I wasn't going to answer it.

—Anastasia... —he said knocking harder on the door now. —Anastasia, if you don't open the damn door in the next ten seconds, I'm gonna break it down, and I don't give a shit if we get kicked out of the hotel.

His tone was fierce and demanding. I heard him start counting.

—One, two, three...

He couldn't have been serious.

Or yes.

As he counted, he knocked harder on the door.

—...four, five...

But what if he kicked the door down. Shit, it would be best not to find out. I rushed out of the tub, put on my glasses and grabbed a towel and rolled it into my body.

—...six, seven...

I hurried and slipped right on the bathroom door and grabbed the steel beam. I just found out what it's put here for.

—...eight, nine...

I opened the door with a racing heart and not because of his presence. Ryan kept his hand in the air and his eyes suddenly stared at me.

—Can't I take a bath in peace? — I suddenly yelled at him, folding my arms.

I didn't know why I had told him, but the truth was that this whole situation of needing a bodyguard was starting to piss me off. Ryan looked at me in astonishment at what I had just said.

— I was worried Ana, very worried, I thought you had fainted or something, because you haven't eaten anything. And when you didn't open, I worried even more, excuse me.

He sounded sincere, and he looked really worried. I crossed my arms and took one hand between mine.

—Forgive me for worrying you. —I told him as he looked down to our hands together.

His gaze ran through my entire body from head to toe and I saw how his face quickly passed from astonishment and worry to fun as his eyes were fixed on mine and he gave me his wide smile that showed his dimples, the one that drove me crazy.

I was aware that I was completely wet with water dripping on the floor and only a towel wrapped around me. But I didn't understand why his idiot and stupid smile on his face.

Maybe if I slapped him...

—Can you tell me what's so funny? —I said very seriously releasing his hand. The truth is that his fast changes of mood made me furious.

—I was angry with you for leaving unprotected, but when I saw that you were well I relaxed a little. — he said one step closer to me.

I didn't move from my place, I couldn't, it always had that effect on me when he stared at me. Her lips reached up to my ear. I felt him smile before he spoke.

—And I have this stupid look on my face because you rushed so hard to open it that you didn't get the towel right. —he said, glued to my ear, making me shudder completely. —I think we're even, get dressed and come over for dinner. —he turned around and walked down the hall to the dining room across the hall from my room.

His closeness always disturbed me. What did he say? But my towel's on all right. But when I looked down I could see what he meant. Apparently I had been so quick to get out of the bathroom that instead of tying the towel over my breasts, I tied it underneath or maybe it got out when I crossed my arms. Whatever it was for, I was dying of shame now. I had been standing in front of him practically naked.

I closed the door again and looked for some clothes to wear. I didn't see any reason to put on a dress if I was going to sleep afterwards. So I put on my nightclothes and headed for the dining room. Ryan was sitting in a chair with a glass of wine in his hand. On the table were several plates with dinner on them. I was starving.

—Thanks for dinner. —I told him as I sat down to dinner and he did the same thing pouring me a glass of wine.

—Nice outfit.

I didn't care what he thought about my sleepwear. I wasn't really up for his sarcasm right now. So I ignored him as he smiled and I started eating. Then I remembered the lush blonde from the talk and wondered what would have happened to her.

—What happened to the blonde?

He stared at me in amazement without understanding what I meant.

—The one you kept smiling at and saw you seducing after the talk. —I said as he looked at me squinting.

I couldn't believe I told him all that. I think the wine is the one who was speaking for me.

—I asked her to leave. —he said to me as I paused with my fork halfway down my mouth.

—I thought you'd sleep with her? —shut up Ana, shut up now.

—Thanks to you, that was impossible. —he said as he ate some fries without taking his eyes off me.

—And what did I do now? —he was blaming me, he might as well have stayed with the blonde.

—You went for a walk in Central Park without a bodyguard.

—And what did you want me to make, join you for a threesome? —I said as I covered my mouth quickly.

I could feel my cheeks dyeing red and a heat began to rise up my body. Ryan looked up at me with his eyebrows raised and smiled slyly at what I had just said. I knew what was going through his mind at the time. He was imagining the scene. And I didn't even want to do it.

—Do you want to have a threesome?

—No! —I answered quickly.

I didn't know where to go at the time. Ryan was looking at me intrigued. I took a long sip of wine into my glass. And I decided to change the direction of my thoughts were beginning to take, it wasn't very healthy to think about having a threesome with Ryan Chasting.

I mean, it wasn't healthy to think or do anything naked that involved Ryan Chasting. I had to put aside and erase from my mind the images of him naked and wet under the shower. I squeezed my legs, controlled my heartbeat and reminded myself that my dildo was in Chicago in my apartment.

So I decided to think of something else as the new friends I had made.

I hadn't told the guys yet about going to the nightclub and I really didn't want to do it again with the worried look that I saw on Ryan's face when I arrived. Then I came up with something.

—Do you have plans for tomorrow night with the blonde?

Why I had to mention the blonde.

—Is there a problem if I did?

—No, not really, you can fuck whoever you want. — I told him while he was looking at me very seriously now. Would he be wondering why I was talking to him like this? —I was thinking of going out tomorrow night with some friends to a club. Do you think you could join us?

—Are you inviting me to go to a club?

—Not in theory, but since you're my bodyguard and I can't go out without you... you can bring the blonde if you want.

He stared at me for a moment, like wondering if I was drunk. I wasn't, and I wasn't really happy to see him with another woman. But if I had to take her so I could get out, then what choice do I have?

—I'll tell her about it. —he said to me before he continued eating.

Neither of us talked any more. We ended dinner in awkward silence. I didn't dare look him in the eyes anymore. That was my weakness. And I knew that if I did it one more time, I would regret it.

I finished dinner and after saying good night to him I went to my room. I looked for the phone. I had several missed calls from Kate. And an e-mail.

From: Kate Kavanagh

To: Anastasia Steele

Date: Friday, 6/11/2015 9:20 PM

Subject: Bad Influences.

I see New York doesn't fit you in, you don't even hear the phone anymore. Have you forgotten me? I hope you don't decide to move there. Or have you already met someone who made you forget...

Kate.

She always with her particular sense of humor. I looked up her number and called her. At the second ring she answered me.

—I thought you'd forgotten about me.

—That would be impossible, I've just been busy.

— So, how are you doing in New York?

—Well, I made some friends and we're going out to a club tomorrow night.

—I told you that's what you needed to forget about Mr. Chasting.

— That's a little complicated Kate. I don't think I can forget him this weekend. —I said as the sight of his naked body coming out of the shower returned to my mind.

—Why not?

—Because we share the same room.

—What! —his scream on the other end of the line made me take the phone away from my ear.

—It's a long story, Kate, and I'm very tired.

—All right, but tomorrow when you get back from the club, you tell me everything in detail.

—When I get back I'll call you and tell you everything. —I said resigned, better not argue with her.

—I mean it, even if you get there at 3:00 a.m. I want you to call me.

—All right, I'll call you, see you tomorrow, Kate.

—Goodbye, I look forward to the call. —and she hung up on me.

I had to remember to call her tomorrow. Although I knew if I didn't, she'd call me. Curiosity could handle her.

Since when had my life become so exciting for her?

I sent a message to the guys confirming my attendance at the club and told them I would bring other friends. I didn't want to specify that he was my boss and his new conquest.

I took off my glasses and settled into bed. A few minutes later my eyes closed slowly and I found myself wrapped in a very strange and disturbing dream.


	30. Chapter 30

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

The two men looked at me, one on each side of the bed, as I lay down with my hands tied to the headboard. I couldn't see their faces, only their eyes. One of them went up to bed and started kissing me, devouring my lips. The other came down all over my body, kissing and sliding his hands until I felt his tongue caressing my clitoris making me moan audibly. The other man who was kissing me quieted my moans by putting his tongue in my mouth while he squeezed my nipples with his fingers.

I tried to move but they wouldn't let me. Then suddenly they both separated from my body and stood on the side of the bed again. I looked at them in turn. Now I could see their faces. Was my mind fooling me? They were both the same person.

Ryan.

They both came on to me again, kissing my body equally. They descended evenly, each on one side leaving a damp trail all over my skin. They slipped their hands over my body until they got to my sex. Both of them simultaneously inserted a finger each one inside me and a groan escaped my lips and made me sit suddenly on the bed sweating and with a racing heart.

Everything had been a dream.

Who would send me to talk to Ryan about having a threesome. I missed my dildo right now. And for a moment I was tempted to go to Ryan's room and ask him to finish what he had started in the dream.

I looked for the glasses and put them on. The clock was a little past 6:00 a.m. I don't think I could sleep anymore. I went to the bathroom and after I had washed my mouth and cleaned myself I got dressed, pulled my hair up in a braid and went to make myself a coffee. Today there was only the technology show on the agenda and I really didn't want to be here when Ryan woke up. But I didn't want him to get mad about going out without him, either. I looked for a piece of paper and wrote him a note:

 _"_ _I went downstairs for breakfast. I promise I won't leave the hotel without you. Ana."_

And since I didn't know if he would be bothered by it, I decided to leave him a cup of coffee. I put the note and the cup with the coffee on the dining room table and went downstairs for breakfast.

I felt it coming before I saw it, I could feel its presence close to me. I looked up and found myself with his eyes. He wasn't upset. Maybe the coffee had worked.

—Good morning, Anastasia.

—Good morning, Mr. Chasting. —I formally replied.

And before he asked what was on the agenda, I went ahead.

—Today we don't have much on the agenda, only the technology exhibition we can or can't go to. It's all up to you.

Ryan looked at me for a moment, smiled at me and then talked.

—We can not stop going, our company will expose the new prototype of artificial intelligence based on nanotechnology. —he said to me as he began to eat breakfast.

I knew he would say that. After he finished breakfast we headed for the exhibition. And there we spent most of the day. For lunch I had some appetizers and a soda. Ryan didn't leave my side. I cross with the guys and we agreed to go to the club. We would meet at 9:30 pm in the lobby of the hotel to leave together. At 2:00 pm we went up to the room and spent the afternoon deciding what to wear to the club. It wasn't as if I had brought a lot of clothes but I was undecided.

In the end, I decided to put on some tight, worn light blue jeans, a black blouse and a grey overcoat on top. To top it off, I put on some black stiletto heels. I did a little riceing on my hair and left it loose on my shoulders, put on some makeup and put on my contact lenses. When I was satisfied I left the room.

When I was going to walk out the door, I felt a few steps behind me. I turned around and found Ryan. And I couldn't help but look at him from top to bottom. He was wearing a black polo shirt with a black leather jacket, dark jeans and a pair of converses. His hair was messy. Just the way I liked it. When my eyes met his, bluer than usual, I felt my legs weakening. I held on to the door frame.

—I'm going out. Coming? —I asked him as he opened the door looking away from him.

—Yes. —he said coming out behind me.

We took the elevator together and quietly. Her smell was driving me crazy. I was looking at the number panel as the elevator went down floor by floor. Finally the doors opened and we left. The guys were already in the lobby, and so was the voluptuous blonde.

—We can go now. —I said after I greeted them all.

We split up into groups to take a taxi to the club. Lucky I didn't have to take the same cab as Ryan.

The atmosphere in the club was modern and noisy. The club had a huge bar that turned the whole dance floor. In a few corners there were several tables as well as on the upper floor. The intermittent lights were in the dance floor to the rhythm of the strident music. We occupied a table on the top floor while the boys went for drinks.

After several rounds of beer and a few drinks of which I don't remember the name, I got up from the table and everyone looked at me.

—Shall we go dancing? —I screamed over the music.

Everyone shouted excitedly as they got up and we headed for the dance floor to the rhythm of _One last time by Ariana Grande_. Half an hour after I was dancing the beers began to take effect and I left the group on my way to the bathroom. As I came out of the bathroom I came across the blonde in line, but I decided to ignore her. I walked to the dance floor and began to move my body to the rhythm of a music I did not recognize.

But when _Adam Lambert's Never close our eyes_ began to sound, I felt someone stick to me from behind and put their hands on my waist. I didn't need to turn around to know who he was. As soon as his hands had touched me, my body had reacted and knew who they belonged to. I didn't put it away and without looking back I began to move and sing what the song said as we danced together. I enjoyed the brief moment that ended with the song as soon as the blonde returned from the bathroom and he went to dance with her.

I tried to avoid looking where Ryan was dancing, but it was inevitable. My eyes always ended there. Our eyes crossed, and he smiled at me. I had never seen him dance and he did it in a very sensual way. At this moment I regretted inviting him to come with the blonde. And now I had to bear to see her rub against him like a cat in heat. Half an hour later I had already exhausted my quota of seeing Ryan too caramelized with the blonde.

I put on my coat and went outside for a while. It was snowing lightly. I looked up at the sky and let the snow fall on my face waiting for it to cool my overheated brain.

—Are you all right? —A man asked me behind my back.

—Yes. —I answered without looking at it.

—Are you sure?

I only looked at him sideways, letting him know that I didn't want to talk and he left me alone.

A few minutes later someone lunged at me and led me into a dark, secluded corner. There were two men, one of whom was behind me holding a razor in my neck, while the other examined me from top to bottom. His face was covered with a mountain mask and I assumed that the one that grabbed me as well. I tried to scream but quickly the one holding the razor covered my mouth.

—Don't even think about making a sound, bitch.

My heart went up to my mouth, beating at a thousand a second. My phone started ringing. I figured it was Ryan trying to find me. Then the other man started touching me all over.

I felt repulsed.

He pulled his face closer to my neck. I felt powerless at the time.

My phone rang again. I closed my eyes while that guy reached underneath my blouse. I couldn't scream, I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything.

Then he suddenly separated from me and I opened my eyes as I watched him fall to the ground. The man got up quickly and faced the one who had thrown him.

Ryan looked at the two men in turn. One of them covered my mouth and held me by my shoulders while he held the blade around my neck. The other one stood in front of Ryan and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

—Why don't you let the girl go? —Ryan said as I looked on in horror at the whole thing and couldn't do anything.

—Because we want to have fun with her and an idiot like you won't stop us. —he said as he lashed out at Ryan.

Ryan jumped backwards escaping from the knife cut. The man tried to cut it again but Ryan skillfully avoided it. In a quick movement he managed to grab the man's hand and disarmed him by throwing the blade far away and then kicking him into some garbage bags.

He got up from the ground and looked in my direction at the man holding the blade in my neck.

—Take her away, I'll finish up with the idiot boyfriend and meet you at the place. —he said as the man dragged me with him by force.

The last thing I saw was Ryan in combat position as the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. I saw nothing else as I was dragged by force and forced to walk down an alley faster and faster.

He opened a door in an alley and made me come in, giving me a push. I fell on my face on the dirty floor. It was an apartment, but it looked abandoned. The man turned me around and sat astride me. I tried to scream but he quickly silenced my screams with one hand. I bit him and he hit me in the face, too hard.

—You fucking bitch!

He looked for a dirty rag on the floor and gagged me.

—I want you quietly. —he said, taking off his ski mask and giving me a toothless smile.

It was in vain to shout. But at least I could defend myself with my hands and feet. I tried to scratch him, but he quickly held me by the hands and taking a rope from the ground he tied my hands together and they tied to the leg of an old armchair. I tried to kick him but he immobilized me with his body on the floor. He looked for the blade and put it on my face.

I opened my eyes wide.

Now what was I going to do?

He slowly lowered it and when he got to my clothes he ripped it completely. First the overcoat, then the blouse and finally he cut my bra.

And then he started touching me. And to make out all of me. I tried to scream again but the screams were dying on my lips. I felt my phone ring again. The man looked in the coat pocket, took it out and threw it against the wall. I felt the roar and how it stopped sounding. Now I was lost. And the tears began to flood out of my eyes. When his hands went towards my jeans to release them, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next.

Then the door slammed open and my eyes opened in panic. The other one had arrived. I closed my eyes again. Then I stopped feeling the weight on me and felt a thundering sound. I slowly opened my eyes in fear and found Ryan's face. I felt a groan and as I looked for where it was coming from I saw the man lying in the corner.

—Are you all right? —he asked me worried taking my gag off.

I couldn't speak, couldn't find my voice. So I just nodded as I tried to control my tears. Then I felt a noise and I saw Ryan leaning on his hands on the ground next to me. He jumped up with a grunt and avoiding a hit, gave the guy another one and left him KO on the ground without moving.

He turned to me again and untied my hands and then helped me stand up. When I looked at my clothes I saw that they had been torn, I only had pieces of cloth hanging over me, I was practically naked up. Ryan took off his jacket and offered it to me.

—Put it on.

—What about you? —I was aware of how cold it was and he only had one pole.

—You need it more, go on, put it on. —he said while I was getting into his jacket that it was big and impregnated with its smell.

Ryan closed my jacket and held me by my hands.

—Are you all right? —he said staring me in the eyes.

—Yes. —I said in a groan as I continued sobbing.

—Do you want to report it? —he said, taking out his phone.

—No, I just want to get out of this horrible place. —I said as I hugged him and started to cry again.

Ryan hugging me and got me out of there. When we got to the street he stopped a taxi, helped me get in and then told the driver where to go. And no matter what, I curled up in his chest...

Ryan touched my shoulder when we got to the hotel. He helped me out of the taxi and after paying he hugged me again and drove me to my room.

As soon as we were inside he turned me in his arms and stared at me.

—Ana. What did that bastard do to you?

—Nothing. —I answered with my head down. — Nothing happened because you got there at that moment...if you delay a little longer...I don't even want to think about what he would have done to me. —I said as I hugged him again.

—I should have killed them both. —he said very low against my hair.

I didn't know if it was his smell that flooded my senses at the time, or his closeness, or the heat emanating from her body but my hands slipped under her black pole and I felt his abs tighten at my touch. I needed to touch him, I needed to feel loved at that moment.

—What are you doing? —he said separating me from his body.

—Kiss me! —Ryan looked at me frowning as if that request was the most absurd in the world.

—I don't think it's a good idea, Ana. —he replied as he stroked my hair sweetly.

— I need you to kiss me...that your hands run through my body and make me forget what happened.—I said while tears were coming out of my eyes without being able to avoid it.


	31. Chapter 31

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

Ryan hugged me tightly and led me to his room. He took my jacket and the remains of my clothes. He bent down and took off my stiletto heel boots and then pulled down my jeans and underwear. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I took off my contact lenses and put them on a bedside table. Ryan opened the waterfall shower and walked in with me still wearing his clothes. He grabbed a sponge and after pouring gel started washing my whole body. My neck, my arms, my breasts going down towards my belly and between my legs.

He bent down and washed my legs from my ankles and up to my thighs. Then he stood in front of me and made me turn around to wash my back. There was nothing erotic or sensual about what he was doing. He was simply doing what I had asked him to do, though in a very different way than I had imagined. When he finished with my body, he made me stand completely under the shower to take off all the soap. He took the shampoo and washed my hair.

He gently massaged my hair, which gradually relaxed me. When he finished and washed my head he closed the shower and wrapped me in a bathrobe. When he knotted it, he held out a towel to dry my hair. And while I was doing it, Ryan took off his wet clothes by throwing them aside.

As much as I wanted to, I can't help but see his naked body, much less the remarkable erection he had at the time. But as quickly as he undressed he also wrapped herself in a bathrobe. He took the towel out of my hands and grabbed the dryer and dried my hair as he slid his fingers through it.

When the hair was dry, he put the hair dryer aside and took my hand to take me to the room. He told me to lie down on his bed and I did. Ryan went up to bed and after turning off the light on the table lay down next to me.

—Come here. —he said, offering his arms to me.

I curled up on his chest as he stroked my hair tenderly.

—Rest Ana. —and I don't know if it was the tenderness with which he told me or the events of the day, but my eyes gradually closed until I fell asleep...

I woke up startled and suddenly sat on the bed.

It wasn't a dream, nothing was.

And the events of the night before came back to my mind. If it hadn't been for Ryan... I didn't even want to think about what would have happened. Ryan rested next to me. His bathrobe was gone, he was wearing a gray T-shirt instead. It was still dark outside, it must have been the middle of the night. I lay down on the bed again, settling into his chest. I needed his warmth. He didn't wake up, but he hugged me. As I closed my eyes some questions began to haunt my mind.

How did he find me?

Where had he learned martial arts?

I'd ask him tomorrow.

When I woke up the next morning my face hurt a little, it must have been because of the punch given to me by the bastard. I sat on the bed and then I realized that I was alone. I felt a few steps and saw a blurred silhouette walking in my direction.

—Don't even think about getting up. —he said as he sat down on the bed beside me and put a tray on my legs.

—I don't think I can eat without my glasses. —I said as I felt him laugh beside me.

—Wait. —I saw the silhouette moving beside me.

And just like when I first met him, he put the glasses on me, although he did so very carefully. In front of me was a tray with breakfast for two people. Next to one of the juice cups were two pills.

—Take them, they will help you with the pain and inflammation.

Inflammation!

—I need to go to the bathroom first.

—I put your toothbrush in my bathroom. —I stared at him strangely, but in the end I got out of bed and headed there.

And when I looked in the mirror I saw what he meant. I had a cut on my right cheekbone and it was a little swollen. The cut was unimportant, barely visible. I touched the cut with my hand. It hurt a little. I brushed my face carefully, brushed my teeth and came out after doing my needs.

I went back to where Ryan was sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sat next to him and took the pills. He wasn't fully dressed yet. He was just wearing the gray shirt and some jeans.

I felt my cheeks turn red as I stared at his jeans and remembered the erection he had the night before. I think the best thing to do was to take off my eyes him. Or rather his jeans.

—This looks delicious. —I said as I began to eat breakfast and looked away from him.

Ryan didn't eat anything, he just looked at me. When I was on my way to the second toast, I stared at him.

—Aren't you going to have breakfast? —I asked him, offering him the toast.

—Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. —he said staring me in the eyes.

—I'm fine. —Ryan took the toast I was offering him without taking his eyes off me.

—You want to talk about what happened last night?

—I'd really like to forget everything that happened last night. — I said, shaking my head and turning my eyes away from his.

—Everything? —I looked at him again.

Not all of it, just the unpleasant things that had happened. I didn't want to forget our dance and I didn't want to forget the tender bath I had taken.

—Can I ask you something? —I told him in an attempt to change the subject of the conversation.

—Go ahead.

—Will you answer me? —I knew he was very evasive with personal questions.

He just smiled.

—I'll try. —he replied sincerely.

—Where did you learn to fight?

—I practiced martial arts when I was young.

This was definitely something new. And it also explained why he knew how to defend himself so well. Now I understood why he told me he'd be my bodyguard for the weekend. He was ready to be.

—I think I should apologize to you. —I said looking down.

—Why?

—Because everything that happened last night was my fault. —I said while I couldn't help but remember what happened and the tears came out of my eyes again.

Ryan took the tray and put it on the table and then took the glass of juice I had in my hand and put it there too. He sat in front of me and held my face in both hands. He wiped away my tears and lifted my face to look at him.

—You mustn't blame yourself for what happened, it wasn't your fault.

—Yes, it was. —I said sobbing. —If I hadn't gone out without you, nothing would have happened. —I said trying to stop crying.

Ryan pulled me to his chest and hugged me, sliding one hand down my back and the other hand down my hair.

—It would have happened anyway. —he said very quietly but I heard him perfectly.

I separated myself from him without understanding what he meant.

—What! What do you mean? —I said wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous, I knew it. And he was deciding whether or not to tell me. He finally decided to do what was right.

—After you walked away, and I managed to take the other man down, I made him talk.

I was going to ask him what he had done but he interrupted me.

—Before you ask, no, you wouldn't like to know what I did to get him to talk, but I got information out of him.

—What kind of information? —I said sipping my nose, now I was curious.

—Someone sent them specifically to scare you away from me.

—You mean to rape me.

—According to him, they weren't going to do it. They just wanted to scare you and threaten you.

—Scaring me and threatening me with what.

—With you leaving the company you worked for and not getting involved with me.

—Leave the company? And what does it have to do with getting involved with you when there's nothing between us?

—I don't know. But after he told me that I've been thinking and I think I know where it all comes from.

—Where?

—I am thinking that someone wants to steal the prototype of artificial intelligence based on nanotechnology that we have developed.

—For what purpose?

—I don't know. Sell it on the black market to terrorists.

—But why threaten me, I don't understand.

—You're not his target, I am.

That makes more sense, the quickest way to get something out of the company would be through the boss.

—But I still don't understand the part about not getting involved with you.

—Unless whoever's behind it is someone you know who doesn't want you involved in all this.

—Someone I know?

His words had remained engraved in my mind. That was a possibility. Remote, but it still made a lot of sense. But whoever didn't want me involved in this had a twisted way of getting me out of the way. And he wanted to get me out of the way so I figured it would have something to do with my computer skills and not because he knew me.

—And what are you going to do?

—As for the company, I'm going to put in extra security. —he said as his hand went up to my cheek. — And with respect to you...too.

—More security! — I exclaimed frustrated and wanting to protest. —Isn't it enough with Sawyer shading me all day?

—No, it's not. —he answered very seriously, apparently I had said it out loud.

I put my glasses in place and put a piece of hair behind my ear.

—You don't have to worry about the security, Ana, think it's for your safety, even more so after what happened last night. I'll just make a few adjustments.

—Adjustments? — I said opening my eyes wide.

And now what would have occurred to him for my protection.

—Yes, I'm not leaving you alone for a second. —he said, sliding his fingers across my lips.

I unconsciously slipped my tongue over them and Ryan stared at me. I could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes.

— And I may know what you plan to do extra for my protection.

—I won't do anything. —he paused to evaluate my reaction. —You will do it.

—Me! And what can I do?

He was just looking at me, I knew he was planning something. But I wasn't prepared for what he was going to ask me next.

—Move into my apartment.

It was lucky I had no juice or anything in my mouth, because I would have spit it on him.

—You're crazy! How can I move in with you? What an explanation I'm going to give Kate. Oh God! Kate! She must be worried about me and like crazy because I don't answer my phone. And my mother, she must be on the verge of madness because I haven't called her. — I said, getting up suddenly from the bed. I needed to go out and buy another phone.

—I thought your parents were dead?

—Yeah, I mean my foster mother. —I said gave him an explanation.

—You can come over here and relax.

— How you want me to calm down at this moment. —Ryan got out of bed and held me by my shoulders, making me stare at him.

— Kate called me on my cell phone asking for you, and I told her that your phone had broken and you had to buy another one, that later you called her. You can relax now. —he smiled at me in that way that I liked so much and that made me lose my sense.

—Don't smile at me like that. —I suddenly let him go.

—Why not? —he said, smiling broadly again, making his cheeks dimple.

—Because you won't get me to move in with you even like this. —I said trying to let go of the grip of his hands but it was impossible. —Besides, it's not like we're in a relationship and decide to live together. Because it's not like that.

—But it could be. —he said to me as I looked at him in amazement.

—You changed your mind? You want a relationship?

He didn't answer me, he just smiled at me. He placed one hand on my hip and lifted the other hand up to my cheek to pull my hair away from my face.

—Why didn't you kiss me last night? —I asked him suddenly.

—Because no matter how much I wanted to, it wasn't the right time to kiss you or anything else. —he said as he lowered his lips to my neck.

He didn't kiss me, he just left his head there while hugging me tightly and I felt him inhale in my neck. And my skin reacted to the air escaping from his lips, and bristle completely.

—And this is the moment? —he separated himself from me and looked at me with a smile.

—No. Go get dressed, we'll go buy a new phone, I promised Kate I'd make sure you bought it. — he said separating from me and going to the bathroom.

—Can I ask you one last question? —Ryan stopped in the middle of the bathroom.

—What do you want to know?

—How did you find me? —that was what intrigued me the most.

—I tracked your phone. —he said smiling at me as he disappeared into the bathroom.

I had heard well. But how. Well I knew how, I had done it myself on one occasion. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he had traced my phone, and if he knew how to do that, he would very likely also know how to do other things like hack into it and check all my emails or my calls or pick up all my contacts. I would have to dig deeper into this. I had to find out what else he knew how to do.


	32. Chapter 32

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I left his room on my way to mine, closing the door as soon as I came in. Everything that had happened since last night now seemed unreal to me. And the strangest thing of all was his change in a relationship. Although he didn't actually tell me we were having a relationship.

He didn't really tell me anything.

And move in with him. That was the last thing. I was looking for some clothes to wear. He was wrong if he thought I was moving in with him.

I took off my bathrobe, pulled my hair up and headed for the bathroom. I needed a shower.

Fifteen minutes later I was dressed in tight blue jeans, faded and torn at the knee, a long-sleeved grey shirt, a black leather jacket and a converses. I went out looking for Ryan.

He was sitting in the TV room and as soon as he saw me he got up and turned off the TV. Today, as in the last few days, he dressed casually, although he did not stop looking elegant. He was wearing faded blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Today he didn't wear the converse, instead he wore brown boots.

—Ready to go? —he said, turning me away from my daydreaming.

—Yes. —I answered firmly.

—So let's go. —he said, offering me his arm.

As soon as I put my hand on his forearm he took my hand and slid it until our fingers were intertwined.

—Much better that way, today I don't want to lose you on my side. —he said as he pulled my way to the door.

And I was delighted as he led me around holding my hand. So, in plain sight, we all looked like a normal couple.

Although I knew we weren't.

As the elevator went down to the ground floor I looked at him sideways to see if his gaze gave me any information about what was happening with him today. But nothing. He looked at me, smiled at me with a dazzling smile and raised my hand to his lips to kiss her.

And that simple contact of his lips on my skin, activated all the cells and nerve endings that were asleep. A tingling began to flood my entire body. My breathing accelerated and he noticed it when he squeezed my hand between his and brought his lips closer to my ear.

—I know what that does to you. —he whispered in my ear.

I was going to answer him something but then the doors opened and he pulled me in. It wasn't snowing, but a thin layer of snow covered all of New York. Without letting go of my hand he drove me to Central Park and we walked for a while.

—Lunchtime. —he said pulling me out of the park.

Ryan pulled up a cab and we both got in. He gave the driver an address and then smiled at me.

We had some burgers for lunch at a place called Burger Joint. The place was hidden behind the reception of the Le Meridien Hotel. After I bought my phone I called Kate and then Grace, I didn't want them to worry. I explained to them that I had lost my phone and they didn't dig any deeper.

We took another taxi, it was almost evening and when we got off at the One World Tarde Center, I turned towards him.

—What are we doing here?

—Did you go up to the observatory?

—No.

—Let's go. —he said pulling on my hand.

There was a huge line to buy the tickets. But Ryan passed by and headed straight for the elevator.

—Aren't we gonna get the tickets out?

—We already have them. —he said, taking them out of his pocket and showing them to me.

—When did you buy the tickets?

— I bought them this morning, I wanted to go upstairs and I thought you'd like to join me. Or was I wrong. —he asked, raising an eyebrow as he stopped in the middle of the corridor.

No. He wasn't wrong. This was the first thing I had wanted to do on my next visit to New York. I had seen several videos of the elevator and had been told what the experience was like. But I knew it wasn't the same.

He pulled my hand towards the elevator line. And when we entered he squeezed my hand tightly as the doors closed. As the elevator began to rise, the evolution of New York City could be seen on the screens around the elevator. The views in the different eras. An accountant was timing the years. Going through 9/11 and then the new construction. It was like we were inside the building while they were building it.

As the doors of the elevator opened we went out and the view was breathtaking. The panoramic windows protruded from the building and you could sit on the edge and watch everything. The best part of it was the time we'd gone upstairs. It was getting dark. The sky showed its blues and oranges as the city lights began to flash. Everything was spectacular and magical.

My favorite time of the day.

—Thank you. — I told him by hugging him at the waist.

Ryan was surprised when I hugged him, but he gave me the hug back.

—You're welcome.

I separated myself from him and set out to enjoy the view.

I loved to watch the sunsets, but the truth was that watching the sunset in New York from this height had no comparison. The sunsets I had seen all my life were now insignificant compared to what I was seeing. Snow was falling all over the city. It was something I had never seen before.

—Autumn in New York? —he whispered in my ear, making me tremble.

I knew it was Ryan, my body could recognize him anywhere without even seeing him.

— Yes, I love autumn. — I said to him with a lost look without looking at him.

—Yeah, that too, but I mean what I'm holding in my hand. —he told me to turn around.

He had two drinks in his hand and offered me one.

—Thank you. —I said while I was trying it.

And I turned my eyes back to the spectacle that was the sight of New York at dusk as it snowed. After taking the fall in New York, a Lower Manhattan and snacking on some of what Ryan was offering, he approached me with a drink in his hand.

—Champagne? —I inquired curiously as I looked at the golden, bubbling liquid in which there was a strawberry.

—Charles de Fère.

—I've never tried it.

—You're gonna like it. —he said to me as I took the glass and looked over it.

—It's my idea or you're trying to get me drunk.

—Your idea. —he said as he drank from his glass.

—Are we celebrating something?

—Do we have to celebrate something to have a glass of champagne? —I thought about it for a moment.

—No. —I said giving my glass a drink.

Delicious.

I looked back at the panorama of New York and was delighted to see how little by little the sun was disappearing and giving way to dusk. Ryan was standing next to me in front of the panoramic windows.

—I love watching the sunset.

—Yes, I know.

—Do you know? —I inquired curiously, I don't remember telling him that I like sunsets.

—Yes, by the way you're smiling right now. —he said to me, giving a drink to his glass of champagne.

— The view from here is splendid, there is no comparison.

—Yes, he does. — I turned to him.

Ryan was staring at me without taking his eyes off me. And I don't know how long it was while we were staring each other in the eyes. It could have been minutes, hours, although it was only a few seconds before I turned my eyes away from his.

I could be looking at him forever.

—I think it's time for us to leave. —he said to me, taking the empty cup out of my hand. —Let's go. —he took my hand, interlacing our fingers.

And I let myself drive happily to the elevator.

—Well, what would you like to do now? —he asked me as we got into the elevator and settled in the back with other people.

—I know what I'd like to do, but I don't think you'd like it. —I said to myself.

Ryan came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

— Why do you think I wouldn't like it?

—I wasn't supposed to say it out loud.

—You said it already. Now I'm intrigued by what you'd like to do and why you think I wouldn't feel like it. — he said, sticking to me.

This was all Ryan's fault and his drinks and the champagne. They had always managed to loosen my tongue.

Ryan's body completely covered mine. Seen from another perspective, we looked like a couple of lovers at the back of the elevator, very caramelized. He really wanted me to answer him. His gaze on mine made me know he was waiting for an answer. His face was a few inches from mine. Our lips almost rubbing together. I could feel his breathing over me.

So I answered him

—Kiss you. —I answered him while he smiled at me. —But you didn't want to do it last night, so I guess you won't do it today either.

The elevator doors opened and we stared at each other like idiots as all the people were leaving. Ryan turned his eyes to my lips and then looked back at mine.

—Come on. —he said as he dragged me out of the elevator and out into the street.

Everything was dark and it was snowing. Ryan wouldn't let go of my hand. He stopped a cab with a loud whistle and came in after me.

—Which way to? —The taxi driver asked us.

—1 Central Park Hotel.

The taxi started and Ryan pulled me into his arms, removed the snow from my head and stared at me.

—It's not that I didn't want to do it, I shouldn't have done it. I didn't mean to make it any worse. Last night I gave you what you needed, someone to take care of you and be there for you. —he said as he wrapped one hand around my hair.

—And tonight? Will you give me what I need tonight?

Yeah, I was aware that alcohol was the one talking and not me. So many drinks were taking their toll on me. Ryan moved his lips closer to mine, brushing them lightly.

—What do you need tonight? —he said, breathing agitably.

—For now, kiss me till you leave me without sense. — I said to his lips as I felt my breathing speed up and my heart start to beat hard in my chest.

—Good. —he said as he glued his lips to mine.

His kiss started out slow and sensual. His lips were as I remembered them, warm, moist and tempting. His tongue slid down my lips and I opened them to deepen the kiss by giving him access to my mouth. I wrapped one hand around his hair as he pulled closer to me. I needed his closeness, to feel his warm body again next to mine.

A slight groan escaped my lips as he bit and pulled it from me. His hands went down to my waist and squeezed me tightly as he pushed my body against his. As if it were possible to be even closer together. One of his hands got inside my jeans, squeezing one of my buttocks. His lips left mine and went down kissing my neck. Then the taxi suddenly stopped and made us go forward.

—No sex in my cab or get out right now.

The taxi driver's loud voice made us both look at each other and laugh.

—Don't worry, we're just kissing, I'm not interested in anyone seeing me naked in a taxi, take us to the hotel. —I told him as the taxi driver started the car again.

—I'm interested in seeing you naked. —Ryan whispered in my ear. —If you hurry to get there, I'll give you a nice tip. —he said to the taxi driver as the man looked in the rearview mirror and accelerated the taxi.

The rest of the cab ride I lay on Ryan's shoulder while he caressed me sweetly. And as Ryan himself had promised, he gave her a nice tip when we got out of the taxi in front of the hotel.


	33. Chapter 33

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

—We should get some dinner. Are you hungry? —he asked me as we entered the hotel.

—Yes, I feel like devouring you. —I told him as we got to the elevator and pressed the call button.

—I'm going to have to remember that drinking makes you bold. —he told me as the elevator doors opened and we entered.

It wasn't just the drinking, it was the closeness that drove me crazy. As soon as the doors closed Ryan cornered me against a wall and directed his hands at my waist.

—Don't even think about undressing me in the elevator. —I said, putting my hands on his chest.

—Why not?

— Because if you didn't notice the elevators here have cameras and I wouldn't want to be the protagonist of tonight's porn movie. —I said to him while I got excited with the idea that he wouldn't listen to me and undress me right there.

—Fine, but I'll do it in the next elevator that doesn't have a camera. —he said as his lips attacked mine.

His body pressed me against the elevator wall, while our lips melted into one. When the doors opened we stumbled our way out of the room, because we couldn't see where we were going. We were just kissing desperately. Ryan imprisoned me against a wall and his hands wandered through my body as he lifted one of my legs up to his hip letting me feel how excited he was.

When he separated me from the wall, this time I was the one who pushed him against the other wall while he smiled against my lips.

When we arrived in the room Ryan had me carrying and leaning against the door as he left a trail of kisses around my neck and I tried uselessly to look for the card.

—Are you hurry to enter the room? —he said, tearing out a groan from me as he left me on the floor.

—I'm hurry to undress you. —I told him as he pulled the card out of his jeans and opened the door.

—Well, we'd better not be disturbed by anyone while you're at it. — he said as he took the stone that said "Not now" and placed it on the plant-frame of the door of the room. —That's it. —I pull his hand to enter the room and close the door behind him.

I quickly loosened his leather jacket by throwing it to the ground, and then I unbuttoned his shirt. When I went to take it from him he took my hands off and took my jacket and shirt off at once and threw them on the back of a chair in the dining room. His lips came up to my neck kissing my warm, excited skin as we stumbled across the room. He kissed me again as I lay down against the wall making me moan.

He walked a few feet while we kissed until I felt something behind my legs.

I opened my eyes so far closed and I realized we were in the TV room. His hands moved toward my jeans quickly and slid down my legs next to my underwear as his lips descended down my legs. He took out my converse and jeans and then came up kissing my legs while my hands got tangled in his hair.

He kissed me on the inside of both thighs and then jumped into my belly where he slipped his tongue to my breasts which he ignored completely while nimbly taking off my bra and continuing his wet ascent to my lips. I took off his shirt throwing it to the ground and his hands went down to my buttocks, squeezed them and while his tongue devoured my mouth he charged me to lie down on the cushions and over me. My hands travelled to his jeans and I unbuttoned them, pulling as much as I could on them, to lower them next to the boxers, leaving his erection free.

Ryan took a condom out of his jeans pocket and held it out for me.

—Open it. —he ordered me while I watched him quickly get rid of the rest of his clothes.

I did what he asked while he was lying next to me on the couch. He pulled my hand to make me straddle him.

—You look very sexy naked, with glasses and loose hair, sitting on me. —he said to me as I blushed.

Nobody ever told me I looked sexy in glasses before.

—I don't want you to be ashamed of your nakedness. —he said, raising his head and smiling at me. —Well, you got me naked, I'm all yours. —he said, putting his hands on my hips.

I rested my hands on his chest and slid them down his defined abdomen feeling his muscles tighten as I slid my hand down. I looked underneath me where his imposing, hard erection was for me. I took it in my hand and felt it groan as I slid my hand down and up again. The truth was that I didn't really want to play at the moment, what I wanted most was to have it inside me.

So I took the condom out of its wrapper and put it on quickly and unrolled it all the way to the base. I got up enough to get it inside me with a quick movement that took a moan out of both of us.

I leaned forward with my hands on his chest.

— I don't think you'll be needing this for now. —he told me taking off my glasses and put them on a little table.

Then I began to move, slowly at first as his hands left my waist and seized my breasts, squeezing my nipples slightly. He pulled one of them until it leaned more over him to put it in his mouth. And this only made me accelerate my movements. He did the same with the other one and then directed his hands at my buttocks tightly.

I lifted my hands off his chest and slid them down his abs as I felt his limb coming in and out of me. I needed more from him.

So I started to move on it faster and faster. Forward, backward. Up, down.

I felt my orgasm getting closer and closer.

Ryan moaned beneath me as my walls squeezed tighter and tighter around him. I leaned over him offering my breasts and he played with his mouth first with one, then with the other making me gasp for pleasure.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I rested my hands on his shoulders as I moved faster and let myself go, feeling my whole body trembling below my waist. All my muscles hurt, my legs, my arms. I lay on Ryan's chest as I continued to move more slowly now with the last vestiges of my orgasm. But he didn't let me slow down, his hands were on my waist and he started setting the rhythm now, prompting me to move more.

Then I leaned to the side pulling his body next to mine and making him stay on top of me without coming out of me.

—Your...turn. —I said to him with a gasping breath as he smiled at me and I opened my legs more.

Ryan took my legs and lifted them up by putting them on his shoulders and holding them steady there as he began to move with slow, steady lunges inside me.

I let my arms drop to my sides and grabbed as much as I could on the cushions as he penetrated me over and over again. He did it paused and slow, without entering completely, enjoying the moment, the sensation. But what for him was to enjoy, for me was torture.

I felt my walls tighten around his limb again. I closed my eyes and bit my lips trying to quiet the moans that escaped from them.

—Open your eyes, Ana. — he said as he get deeper inside me, and my eyes suddenly opened at the sound of his words.

I lost myself in his gaze as he now entered completely into me.

— Don't hold back Ana, let me hear you moan. —And I stopped biting my lip groaning loudly. —This way... higher. — he said as he breathed half-shortly with his mouth open.

And with two more envelopes I came gloriously with a deafening groan. Ryan lowered my legs and lay on me. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist while with the other I pushed him up his buttocks so that he could enter in me, stronger, faster, deeper. And he did what I asked.

He grabbed me by the shoulders as he went in and out inside me, now with much faster and stronger envelopes. I felt my body shudder once more as Ryan made me reach another fabulous orgasm and he came up to me making our moans be silenced by our lips.

We were lying in the TV room exhausted and sweaty on the cushions as our hearts beat frantically. I was lying on Ryan's chest feeling his heartbeat as he slipped one hand on my bare back and I slipped mine on his chest.

Our breaths were slowly catching up.

—Now I'm hungry. —I said to him as I sat down.

—More? —Ryan sat up leaning on one elbow.

—Don't be a bad thinker, hungry for food. —I said to him, pushing him while I laughed.

—First I need a shower. —Ryan got up and took off his condom and put it on a little table.

He stood on the edge of the cushions, grabbed me by the ankles and pulled me.

—What are you doing? —I told him as I laughed trying to resist.

—Take you to the bathroom. —he said as he carried me on his shoulder lightly as if I weighed nothing.

—But I don't want to take a bath, I'm hungry. —I said trying to get out of his grip.

—Me too, when we take a bath we'll eat something, I won't leave you alone for a second. —he said to his room.

He didn't put me down until we got to the bathroom and he opened the waterfall over us. He put a sponge in my hand and put gel on it. I started sliding it down his shoulders, his neck, his chest, his sculpted abs. Following a path down. Ryan took the sponge out of my hands.

I stared at him, squinting. What was he planning? I could see blurry, but I thought he smiled at me. He put gel on his hands and started washing my body.

I put my hands up to his chest and slid them down his tattoo which at the time seemed to me only a blurred spot. I slid my fingers down his tattoo towards his shoulder and then felt something under my fingers on his right shoulder. I couldn't see what he had but it felt like a scar.

—What happened to you here? — I said to him as I touched with my fingers the scar at least three centimeters below the collarbone.

—An accident. —he said as he pulled a wet lock of hair away from my face.

—What kind of accident? — I inquired curiously.

—A hunting accident, if you look behind the scapula you will find the exit wound of the bullet. —he turned to me as I looked with my fingers and found a similar scar hidden by the tattoo as well.

—Does it hurt?

—No, not anymore. —he said turning around again, standing in front of me.

—I have scars too. —I said to him as I felt him laugh against my lips.

—Oh, yes.—he said as his hands with gel stroked my breasts, squeezing them slightly.

— Yes... you can barely see it, I have one... —it was very difficult to concentrate on something when his hands caressed me that way.

—Don't tell me where they are. —he said, interrupting me. —Later I want to discover them for myself. — he said as he sticked his body to mine, letting me feel how excited he was.

—We weren't going to take a bath to eat something. —I said as he began to kiss my neck and I began to get excited once more.

—I changed my mind. —he said as he turned off the shower.

—I don't think I can stand up. —I said holding on to his shoulders.

Ryan carried me by my buttocks and walked with me to the bed where he threw me and then came at me. He reached for the table and took a condom. Apparently he had everything planned. Or he had just left them there. He opened it quickly and put it on. He settled down on me and came in all at once, tearing a groan from my lips.

— This will be quick, only then, we can have something to eat, all right. —he said to me as I nodded.

He knelt down on the bed and as he grabbed me by the thighs he began to get inside me quickly. I felt it invading me deeply as I tried in vain to hold the groans that escaped my lips. And I abandoned myself to the enjoyment of a devastating orgasm as Ryan, with a few more envelopes, collapsed on me with a groan.

When our breaths caught up, Ryan got out of bed.

—If you want to take a bath, I'm going to see if there's anything in the fridge or if they can bring us something for dinner. —and saying this he disappeared on his way to the kitchen.

I got out of bed and groped my way to the bathroom, opened the shower and went completely under it. I took the sponge and the gel and began to bathe slowly until I felt hands around my waist.

—We're getting some dinner, so we'd better take a bath. —he said as he kissed my neck.

— Not like this, like this, I don't think we'll ever finish bathing. — I said to him as his hands came down my belly and caressed my clitoris and my swollen and aching lips from so much physical exercise in the last hour.

—I wouldn't mind staying up all night under the shower caressing your body and making you moan with my caresses. —he said as he put a finger inside me and made me arch against his hand and moan. — But I think I'll leave it until after dinner. —he said while he was taking his finger out and taking another sponge, he was pouring gel on it and starting to take a bath.

I finished my bath and wrapped my hair in a towel and my body in a bathrobe.

—I put your glasses on the bedside table. —he said to me while he was turning off the shower.

—Thank you.

I got out of the bathroom and headed for bed. I looked with my hand until I found the glasses on the table and put them on. The bed was a mess, all watered down, the cushions on the floor. At the foot of this one on a little table, our clothes were folded. Ryan should have done it.

I went to the window and sat on the balcony and watched Central Park in all white. If it wasn't for my job at TecFall or Grace, I'd move here. I love New York.


	34. Chapter 34

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

—Nice view.

A voice made me look away from the New York scene with a smile.

When our eyes met, I noticed that Ryan had the phone in his hand and was taking pictures of me. I looked at him squinting.

—You always take pictures of every woman you sleep with.

—No, but you looked very beautiful and I couldn't resist.

This is what I didn't understand about him. Why it couldn't be like this all the time.

—Just for curiosity, what do you want those pictures? —I asked him as he approached me in a bathrobe.

— We'll talk during the meal. —he said to me as he pulled my hand. —Let's go. —he said as he led me to the dining room.

—I need to get dressed. — I told him trying to get me out of the grip of his hand.

—No, you don't need it. The only one who's gonna see you is me. Besides, what I have in mind for after dinner, you won't need it.

I knew I must be scarlet. Only he could make such a proposition promise much.

In the middle of the kitchen there was a parked cart full of different things, apparently Ryan had not skimped and had ordered everything a little.

—Sit down, I'll take the stuff. —he said to me while I was obeying him.

I wasn't really going to argue with him, I was tired.

Ryan was putting everything on the dining room table and then he sat down and we started to unclog the dishes.

But while I was eating, I was thinking. In a few hours we'd be back in Chicago and then what would happen. Our flight left at 4:00 a.m. which only left us four hours to get some rest and get up for the airport. But what I was most worried about was what would happen with us. If you could call somehow to what our relationship had become.

—Are we in a relationship? — I asked him suddenly.

—What is a relationship for you, Ana?

That's a good question.

—For me, it's being with someone who cares about me, who understands me, who supports me, who is always there when I need him, and most importantly, who loves me. —with him, the last thing, was not very clear.

— Are you okay with someone who desires you and wants to protect you. —he said staring me in the eyes.

—Yeah, that's fine with me. —for now, I answered with a smile.

At least he desired me, that was something. And I know that desire and love go hand in hand and one gives way to the other. I had hoped that with time, he would learn to love me. I just hoped he wouldn't get tired of me before that.

—So you'll move in with me? — he asked me.

—Do I have a choice?

— It's that or the other way around, you choose. I will not leave your safety in the hands of anyone but me.

—If you want something well done, do it yourself.

—Exactly.

—Do you already have an apartment? — I asked him as he stared at me.

— No, but this week I solve it, we can stay in my hotel room in the meantime.

—What am I gonna tell Kate or my mother?

—The truth, we have a relationship and we move in together.

— A bit of a strange relationship, don't you think? —I said putting on my glasses.

—All relationships in one form or another are strange from some point of view. And ours is no exception. What are you worried about?

—How do you know I'm worried about something? — I said as I put the glasses back in place one more time.

—Because I know you better than you think, Ana, and I know that when you make that gesture with your glasses or stick a lock of hair behind your ear you are nervous or worried about something. So what's the problem?

— I'm worried about what people will say about the sudden decision to live together.

Ryan stopped eating dinner. He got up from his chair and bent down beside me so that our eyes would be at the same height. He took both my hands between his own and looked me in the eyes forcing me to stare at him.

— Forget what people say, or what they talk about. You and I know the truth about our relationship, and that only concerns us. —I stared him in the eyes. —Let's finish dinner, I'm dying to get lost through your body one more time and we have to get some sleep before we take the flight. —he smiled at me, gave me a slight kiss on the lips, and got up from the floor and sat down on the chair again.

—You didn't answer me why you took pictures of me. — I asked once more.

—If we're going to look like a relationship, it's only logical that I have a picture of you on my phone.

—You're right, I think I should do the same. — I said smiling at him as I thought about how I wanted his picture.

Something had definitely happened to he change so much. Or was it really this way and I haven't seen it before?

After dinner we went to his room and spent some time watching television until Ryan decided that we had enough food rest and began to slide his hands over my body slowly. There wasn't a single place left in my whole body that his lips hadn't traveled, or that his hands hadn't touched.

I had to remember that he kept his promises literally. Every time he found a scar, he asked me to tell him how I had done it...

I had set the alarm on my cell phone for 1:00 am and it started ringing insistently. Just an hour before we had gone to bed, my eyes refused to open. I barely got out of bed looking for my glasses on the table where I had left them the night before. Ryan next to me slept like a log, hadn't even heard the phone ring. I leaned over and pulled a lock of hair away from his forehead.

—Ryu. —I told him moved him over the shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. —Ryu. —I moved it again but nothing.

I uncovered it and stared at his naked body. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my teeth and face. When I returned to the room, he was still asleep. Her body was impressive. Strong but not overly muscular. His legs are well-built. And while I was admiring his body, I thought of something.

Let's see if I can get you to wake up like this. I lay down beside him on the bed and without warning took her limb in my hand and began to massage as I pulled my lips closer to his ear.

—If you don't wake up, we're gonna miss our flight. —I whispered to him as I bit his earlobe. Then he raised his hand up to my waist and pulled me against him, making me stay under him on the mattress.

—Nice way to wake me up. —he sticks his lips to mine without opening his eyes. — If it wasn't for the fact that I don't have any more condoms, we miss our flight. —Ryan was more attached to me.

His comment made me laugh.

—Is it funny that I don't have any more condoms? —he said, squinting.

—It's not that, it's just that I had the impression that you were always ready.

— I am always prepared, but I had not planned to happen what has happened. —his answer surprised me. —Unless you have some contraceptive method that I don't know about.

I didn't, but it was something I had to have in mind when we got back to Chicago. Condoms are safe, but the safer the better.

—What if I did? How do I know you don't have a disease?

—I don't have them, but just to be sure and trust me I'll have some tests when we get back.

—Fine. I'll get them too. —Ryan smiled at my lips.

— I don't think you have to do them, as I remember I'm the only one you've had sex with and all of them have been protected.

He was right about that. I just wanted to show him that he could trust me.

— Let's get up, I don't think I can spend another minute with you naked under me without doing anything.

We got up and Ryan dragged me along with him, as he kissed me on the neck to the way to the bathroom and insisted that we bathe together. As soon as I finished and wrapped myself in a towel I went to my room. I got some clothes and then I put the rest in the suitcase. I hadn't brought a lot of clothes, just enough to keep from spending time packing or unpacking. As soon as I finished I went out with my suitcase and found Ryan waiting for me in the dining room.

Today he was wearing a suit, without a tie, with his hair messy. Ryan looked at me smiling without taking his eyes off my body for a moment.

—Shall we go?

—Let's go. —he said as he took the suitcase out of my hand.

The return trip seemed faster than usual. Once we got settled in the plane seat, I leaned on Ryan and he leaned on me and we fell asleep. We were woken up by a flight attendant as we were about to land. We hadn't slept much the night before. When we left the airport Sawyer was waiting for us outside.

—Welcome, Mr. Chasting, Ana. —he said with a nod in my direction.

Sawyer took both bags and put them in the trunk while Ryan opened the car door for me to enter.

—To the office Sawyer. —he said as he ran one hand over my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

I felt strange, really. I knew that everyone in the company would quickly start talking and commenting about our relationship. And what I hated most were the aisle comments and having them talk about what they didn't know.

—Tired?

Ryan interrupted my thoughts by pulling a lock of hair away from my face.

—Who will be the guilty one? —I whispered back to him.

—I am, I won't deny it. I promise I'll let you rest tonight.

—Don't make promises you can't keep.

—I said I'll let you rest tonight, but I didn't say at what time. —he whispered in my ear as I smiled.

When we got to the office it was snowing so Sawyer was parking in the underground garage. We left and headed for the elevator. It was still early so there wasn't much staff. When we arrived at our plant we headed towards the office.

When he had told me that we were going to have a relationship, I had imagined that we would hold hands in the corridors or that he would steal a kiss from me unexpectedly in a corner. But how distant he was at the moment, told me that what I had experienced in New York was not going to happen again here in Chicago.

—Come to my office, I'll give you some directions. —he said opening the door of his office to me. I took a pen and a notebook and went into his office.

I didn't know why I was nervous. But going into his office disturbed me.

—Sit down. —he asked me while he was doing the same thing on the chair in front of me.

I did what he asked me to do. Ryan just stared at me. My legs were shaking every time he looked at me like that. And after the last twelve hours with him, I understood why he made me feel that way. It turned me on just by looking at me, and now I understood it much better.

—First I need you to set up an emergency meeting with security. I want the new measures in place by now. Second, I'd like to take another look at the records of all the staff working in nano, and also those in charge of developing the AI prototype.

—Ok. —I said after I finished taking his notes. —And third? —I said looking up from the notebook and looking at him over the glasses.

—Third… —he said, rising from his seat and turning the table around.

He stood in front of me. He reached out to caress my chin and hold it.

—Two things. The first one. —he said holding my hand to stand me up and making me drop the notebook on his desk. — I need a kiss. —and without giving me time to react, he surprised me by stealing a kiss that left me with dazed senses when his lips separated from mine waiting for more. —And secondly, I need one of those delicious coffees that only you can make. —he said smiling at me as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

—Ok. — I replied with rapid breathing even from his furious assault. —As soon as you let me go, I'll get the coffee. — I replied with a smile on my face.

—Well, go, get the coffee. — he said to me, letting go of my waist.

I turned around and Ryan spanked me.

—Ouch! Why was that? —I said pretending to be angry but I couldn't help but smile.

—Because I wanted to. —he said with a dazzling smile as he sat in his chair and I walked out of his office with a racing heart and a silly smile on my face.


	35. Chapter 35

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

I headed towards the pantry to make two cups of coffee. Even I needed a loaded one myself if I was to stand on my feet all day long. When I finished I walked with the two cups to the office. I left mine on my desk and went into Ryan's office.

He looked up from the computer as soon as he felt the door open. I walked over to his table under his watchful eye. I put the cup on a coaster. Ryan took the cup and took a sip.

—Mmm! Delicious, just like I remembered. —my body from the waist down twisted with pleasure as I felt it groan.

I gave him a half smile and left his office before throwing myself at him and undressing him right there.

I sat at my desk and turned on the computer. Today was going to be a difficult day. I took a sip of coffee and started working. As Ryan had asked me to, I called security for an emergency meeting at 9:00 a.m. And then I asked for the files Ryan had told me about. The security staff arrived on time and I drove them to the meeting room where they spent about two hours with Ryan.

I had to make an appointment with a gynecologist and I also had to update Kate on our relationship. Maybe I could kill two birds with one shot. I picked up the phone and dialed Kate's extension.

She was gonna freak out as soon as I told her.

—Hi, New Yorker. —she replied at once.

—Hi, I need a favor.

—If it's in my hands.

—Do you have your gynecologist's number?

—Gynaecologist, yes. What happened? Are you pregnant?

—No, Kate, but I need an appointment as soon as possible. —I said, interrupting her.

—Okay, I'll call her and let you know.

—Thank you. —I hung up.

Ten minutes later my phone was ringing, it was Kate.

—That's okay with you in an hour.

—Yes. Will you go with me? — I asked her.

—Yes.

— I'll tell him I'll come out, I'll pick you up right away. —I said to her, hanging up the phone.

Now I just had to warn Ryan. I dialed his extension.

—Yeah. —I thought his voice on the phone wouldn't have any effect on me at this point.

I was wrong.

—I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour, Kate will come with me, don't worry, I'll ask Sawyer to drive us and wait for us. —I was just hoping he wouldn't object to Sawyer taking me.

—Are you all right?

—Yeah, it's just... it's routine. —I didn't want to specify what kind of doctor I was going to see.

—Well, when you get there, come through here.

—All right. —and hung up.

I took my purse and went out looking for Kate. When I arrived at the reception desk, she greeted me with a big hug. I was just hoping the cut on my cheek wouldn't show too much.

Kate just stared at me.

—We have to catch up, I have so much to tell you and I'm dying because you tell me everything that happened in New York, but what intrigues me the most is to know if it's true what I heard in the elevator this morning when I was going up.

Wau. The gossip here ran fast.

—What did you hear? — I said making myself misunderstood.

The elevator doors opened and we walked in. Fortunately, we were alone.

—Is it true you have a relationship with Ryan?

—Yes. —I answered firmly.

A strange relationship.

—But didn't you tell me he didn't want a relationship?

—He changed his mind in New York.

—I wonder what happened to change his mind.

Believe me, Kate, you wouldn't want to know the terms of our relationship. I had to divert the topic of conversation to something else.

—What did you have to tell me?

—I'm so happy. But I don't know how you're gonna take what I'm gonna say.

—Well, if you don't tell me, you'll never know.

—I moved in with Elliot! —she said very happy.

—I'm happy for you, Kate, but you don't think it's too sudden?

—No, I'm pretty sure of everything, the only thing I regret is that I'm leaving you alone. Well, now that I think about it, you're not gonna be very lonely. —she said smiling at me.

—Well, congratulations then.

—We have to go out and celebrate tonight.

— We can leave it for the weekend, all I want is to rest. I haven't slept all night, and I'm exhausted from the trip. —I shouldn't have mentioned that.

—Exhausted from the trip or Ryan? —I couldn't help but smile with his comment.

—Both of them.

We continued talking all the way to the clinic. When I got there, I got my phone and texted Ryan. I didn't want him to be worried about my safety. And the truth was that in my apartment I felt very safe, and I was going to feel very lonely too.

 _"_ _Don't rush into finding an apartment, while you can stay in mine."_

Ryan answered the message quickly.

 _"_ _I prefer that you and I be alone in an apartment, it's not that I don't trust people, it's that I like to hear you moan under me... the higher the better. And I don't think you can do it with Kate in the next room."_

His message made me laugh. But it also turned me on.

 _"_ _I don't think I'll have any trouble doing my part... it'll be just you and me in the apartment."_

And I sent him. A few minutes later my phone rang again and I was going to check it when the office door opened.

—Anastasia Steele.

—Yes, it's me. —I said standing up.

—Shall I come with you? —Kate asked me.

—No, I don't think that's necessary. —I said turning around and walking towards the doctor.

Half an hour later I was leaving the office after a routine inspection, complementary tests, and a birth control method. The results of the tests were due tomorrow and would be sent to my mail.

—So, how was your consultation?

—Good. —I told her while I was looking for the phone.

It was almost lunchtime. I checked the message I had. It was Ryan's.

 _"_ _In that case I'll pack my things, I can't wait to get lost in your body again."_

His message made me laugh once more. Kate stared at me while I was laughing alone.

—Anything you want to share?

—No. —I told her while I was putting the phone away. — Let's go to lunch. —I said to her by the arm.

Around 1:00 pm we were getting off in front of the company. We were laughing when something caught my attention. A car parked near us that looked like mine. And as we approached I realized it didn't look like it, it was mine.

—What's my car doing here? —I asked Kate as she continued to laugh.

—I borrowed it, mine, there was no god to start it this morning.

— I told you you had to get rid of that car, all he's been doing lately is letting you down.

—Yeah, Elliot tells me the same thing all the time.

At that moment someone stopped next to us and stared at the car.

—Nice car.

—Thank you. — I replied as the man continued to walk by and I stared in amazement.

But then I decided to forget about it and not make a big deal out of it. A lot of people would stop by to see my car, it would attract a lot of attention.

When I got to my desk I came across a handwritten note from Ryan.

 _"_ _I'll be back in the afternoon, I went to pick up the rest of my stuff from the hotel. I hope you don't mind my staying in your apartment indefinitely."_

The truth was, I wouldn't mind him staying with me forever.

I sat down to work. Ryan arrived after 3:00 p.m. and walked right into his office. I went to get his coffee and that was the only contact between us all afternoon. At 5:30 pm Kate arrived at my office. This was a strange thing because it was always me who went for her.

—Did anything happen? — I asked her when I saw her hovering in my office.

—Elliot came for me, he took the afternoon off today, I've come to leave your car keys. —she said, putting them on the table. I stood up and went over to where she was.

—I'll miss not having you in the apartment. — I said as I gave her a warm hug.

—Me too. But between you and me, you're not gonna miss me that much. —and we both laughed.

I said goodbye to Kate and threw my car keys in my jeans pocket. Ryan had asked me to stay late and I didn't object. I'd do anything to be by his side and leave with him. But Kate giving me my car keys back changed things a little bit. At 7:30 pm we were getting off in the elevator to head to my apartment. Ryan had to make some last-minute changes to Sawyer. He had to be absent because of a family emergency. That's why Ryan had named himself a bodyguard-driver. As we walked out of the elevator each with the suitcases in hand, Ryan with more things than I did, I remembered that my car was parked outside.

—I think we have a problem. —I told him as we walked out the door and a fine snow began to fall.

—You say.

—Kate borrowed my car this morning, but Elliot picked it up in the afternoon and she left me the keys.

—Well, we can go in your car, and I'll come back later for mine.

—That's not it, I don't drive when it's snowing. —I confessed to him.

Ryan just stared at me.

—Any special reason why you shouldn't?

—I can't do it. I've tried, but as soon as I sit behind the wheel and look at the snow on the windshield I freeze. I've been told it's a trauma I had from the accident I had as a child.

—I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Give me the keys, I'll drive. —he said, putting his bags on the floor and reaching out.

I took the keys out of the jeans pocket and when I went to give them to him, it came to my mind what happened when we returned from lunch. It had been a long time since anyone had stopped to look at my car. The truth was that there were better cars.

—What's going on? —he asked me, raising my chin with his hand.

—It's nothing, it's just that someone was staring at my car today. —I said as if it didn't matter.

Ryan took the keys out of my hand.

—Don't move from here. —he said in an authoritarian tone.

My car was parked about ten meters from us and Ryan was walking in his direction with a fast pace. He crouched on the sidewalk, looked under the car, and got up running in my direction.

—Watch out! —he said as he hugged me tightly.

Ryan covered me with his body as I closed my eyes. He hugged me as he put a hand on my head and we both fell on the sidewalk after the noise sound.


	36. Chapter 36

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I didn't want to open my eyes, I was squeezing them tightly. I refused to do it. I didn't want to open them and find out what had happened because I had a slight idea in my mind and didn't want to confirm it.

—Ana, open your eyes. Are you all right? —he asked me, while I slowly opened my eyes.

Ryan was looking at me worried.

—Yeah, I'm fine. What happened? —I said as I looked up.

—Your car just blew up. —he said to me as he sat up on the sidewalk.

—What! —I said sitting down like him.

A few feet behind Ryan, where my car used to be, now there was just a mass wrapped in a fireball. I looked at that shocked, I couldn't believe it. My car had turned into a ball of fire and smoke. Ryan stood up and held out his hand to help me stand up.

—You all right? —asked a security guard who ran out in our direction after the rumble.

—I think so. —I said as I put one hand on my head.

I hadn't hit me, but the roar had left me a little dazed.

Ryan shook the snow out of my hair. And we both just stood there and watched my car burn out. A few minutes later the fire department, the police and an ambulance arrived. People passing by stopped to look at what had happened. Ryan hadn't moved from my side.

—Lets go get you checked out. —he said as we walked to the ambulance.

—I'm fine. —I told him while he left me in the hands of the paramedics to be examined.

When they found out I was perfectly fine, they let me go. But then I realized that Ryan didn't support his right leg well and that it was bleeding.

—Are you all right? —I asked him as I pointed to his leg.

—I'm fine. —his answer didn't sound convincing.

—Let's go get you checked out. —but he refused.

—It's nothing, it's just a scratch. —he answered me again.

Not convinced by his answer I walked towards the paramedics and asked them to examine him.

—You're very insistent. —he said as they sat him in the ambulance and examined his leg.

His pants were cut off to the middle of his leg but I couldn't see the wound because it was turned the other way. A quarter of an hour later, when they had finished bandaging his leg, a detective approached us.

—You were near the car when it exploded?

—Yes, the car is mine, it was. —I answered him as Ryan got out of the ambulance and stood next to me. —Do you know what happened? — I asked as the detective looked first at Ryan and then at me.

—Apparently there was a malfunction in the ignition system and it exploded, the investigation will give us more details about what actually happened.

A malfunction in the ignition system. He was joking.

Either he didn't want to tell the truth or he had no idea what really happened.

—I don't understand, my car was perfect this morning. — I told him without understanding what he was telling me.

—That's what I can tell you so far, there will be a further investigation to find out in detail how it all happened.

—Can we go? —asked Ryan as he ran an arm around my shoulders.

—Yes, you can do it after they take your statement and your data to keep them located.

—Thank you.—said Ryan holding out his hand.

An hour later, after they took our statement and saw how my car had become an unrecognizable mass now covered in snow, we picked up our bags and Ryan drove me to his car parked about 50 meters from mine. He opened the doors and after putting away the suitcases and putting us on, he started off and drove to my apartment.

My car, my beloved car was gone in a second. Ryan was very serious while he was driving. I've never seen him like this. I turned my eyes to the window as I watched the snow fall. A groan from Ryan made me turn around to see him.

—Does your leg hurt much? —I asked him.

I had not been able to see the wound on his leg well because they had not let me near him while they were treating him.

—No.

His sharp, cold response let me know that something else was going on and that he didn't want to tell me. Then I remembered what he had done before the car exploded.

—Why did you bend over to look under the car? How did you know what was going to happen?

I imagined that he would not answer me, but I was already imagining more or less what had happened, I just wanted him to confirm it. Ryan stopped at a red light. He stared at me and replied.

—What I feared happened, they put a bomb in your car. —he said as he pulled out his phone and typed something.

—What! A bomb? How do you know it was a bomb? The cops didn't know that.

—They won't even know it. That bomb leaves no trace, and even if there was something left of it, they won't be able to trace it. It'll be a dead end. —he put the phone away and accelerated when the light went green.

—How do you know so much about the bomb just by looking at it from afar? —Ryan stopped at another red light and this time he answered without looking at me.

—Because it's the same one they put on Giselle.

—Giselle? I don't know any Giselle. —Ryan accelerated again and didn't talk any more until he got to my apartment.

He parked the car in the underground garage and turned off the engine.

—Giselle was my fiancée. —he said as he got out of the car.

I did what he did. But there were still loose ends. If supposedly the bomb is impossible to trace, how does he know it was exactly the same as the one they put in my car. We went up to my apartment and when we stood in front of the door he took the keys out of my hand.

—Wait here. —he said to me as he left his suitcases on the floor and reached inside the jacket, pulling out his gun.

I had no idea he was armed. He opened the door quickly and closed it behind him, leaving me alone in the hallway. Ryan left a few minutes later.

—You can come in now. —he said as he picked up his bags from the floor.

—What was that all about? —I said closing the door behind me.

—Making sure the apartment was empty.

—And the gun?

—I always hang out with her.

I remember he showed it to me at the masquerade ball, but I thought it was part of the costume. Although I understood it. After what happened with his fiancée, it was no wonder.

Although I think he was overreacting to the paranoia.

—I'm going to make us some dinner.

—It won't be necessary, Elliot will send us something, they should be there in any moment.

At that moment someone was knocking on the door. Ryan put the bags back on the floor and headed for the door. A minute later he came back with a bag he put on the kitchen counter.

—We're going to take a bath for dinner.

This was something I was beginning to know about him. He liked to control everything.

—What if I want to have dinner first? —I said, challenging him.

—Well, we'll have dinner first, but I need to take a bath first and take off my pants.

I looked at his torn pants and then I looked at my clothes. He was right, we needed a bath.

—Shall we sleep together? — I asked him as he looked at me squinting.

—I don't see why we can't do it.

—Then follow me and I'll show you the bedroom.

—I think I remember where it is. —he replied with a smile.

I had forgotten that he had carried myself in his arms to my bed. When he arrived at the room he put one of the suitcases on the floor and the other on the bed. He opened it, looked for some clothes and closed it again by putting it on the floor too.

—I'm going to take a bath, if you want to go to dinner, or wait for me. —he said on his way to the bathroom.

I looked for my sleeping clothes and headed for the bathroom too. When I opened the door I found Ryan sitting on the toilet with no shoes, no shirt and taking off his pants. He stared at me.

—I thought you weren't going to take a bath?

—I need it. —I told him as he finished taking off his pants and threw them away.

I stared at the bandage on his leg.

—Your bandage is gonna get wet.

—I have to take it off. —he said as he began to release it.

—Leave me, I'll do it. —I asked him as I bend down on the ground next to his leg.

Ryan gave me the end of the bandage and I began to carefully untangle it from his leg. After five laps the bandage was completely in my hands. I didn't know what to do right now. Threw it away or kept it for himself to put it back on.

—You can throw it away, I've got another clean one for tomorrow. —I'll throw the bandage in the garbage.

And then I stared at his leg. The cut was at least ten centimeters long, and I unconsciously counted how many stitches he had been given. Fourteen.

—Let's go for a bath. —he stood up and offered me his hand to help me get off the ground.

I took his hand and when I stood up, I let go and started to undress while Ryan looked at me and devoured me. Now that I thought about it, I'd never undressed in front of him. Ryan had done it for me both times. I finished undressing and Ryan did the same thing. We bathed quickly. When I was putting on my college T-shirt I felt a laugh behind me.

—Anything you want to share?

—I like your sleepwear.

—I'm glad you like it. You're the first one to see it.

I wasn't gonna change the way I dress just because he was here.

I finished getting dressed and he did the same thing. He wore a gray T-shirt and a light blue pant. He ran his hands through his hair making it more messy and then we left for the kitchen. Ryan opened the bag while I got some plates and put them on the counter next to the cutlery.

—You shouldn't have ordered from Elliot's restaurant, Chinese food would have sufficed.

—At this point, with what happened, I think the best thing to do was to eat from a place of trust. And what's better than Elliot's restaurant? —he said to me as he finished opening the boxes with the food.

—Do you think they might try to poison me?

—It's better to be careful.

Ryan was definitely suffering from extreme paranoia. I think he've seen too many Agent 007 movies.

Even if Ryan hadn't told me where the food was from, I would have guessed. The food at Elliot's restaurant was unique in the city, unparalleled. When we were finishing dinner, a yawn slipped out of my grasp.

—Let's go to sleep, you must be exhausted. —he stood up as he laid the plates on top of each other.

—Let me put this in the dishwasher.

I took the dishes and cutlery, put them in the dishwasher and then closed it. I turned off the lights and we headed for my room. I opened the closet and since it was spacious, I had enough room for him to put his things in.

—You can put your things in there.

I left him in the room opening his bags while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was doing it when something caught my attention in the mirror. Above the laundry basket was his white shirt, but what had caught my attention was what was underneath. I carefully lifted the shirt and there was the gun in a black holster.

It was silver and black and looked a lot like the one he wore at the masquerade ball. Or maybe it was the same. I slipped my fingers through it. It felt as cold as she looked.

I felt a few steps and went back to brushing my teeth. The door opened and Ryan came in with his brush in his hand. I finished and left the bathroom leaving him alone.

I got settled into bed.

In New York he didn't carry the gun, I wonder if he carries it inside the company as well. Ryan came out of the bathroom with the gun in his hand and put it on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and wiped his hand over his leg.

—Does your leg hurt much? —I asked him as he looked at me briefly.

—A little bit.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I took a glass and poured some juice. I went back to the room, opened the first drawer of the table and pulled out an ibuprofen knob.

—Take it. —I said, offering him the knob.

Ryan took two pills. I offered him the juice and he drank it. He put the glass to one side and sat down on the bed next to him.

—Come here. —he said patted on the bed next to him.

The way he said it, and the movement of his hand on the mattress made everything inside me twist. I sat beside him in bed, but keeping the distance between us. I didn't want to hurt his leg, which I thought must have hurt.

—Come closer.

—I don't want to hurt you. —I said looking at his leg.

—Come here. —he said, pulling my hand and making me sit between his legs.

He took off my glasses and put them aside. He took my hair out of my face and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

—I think at least today you'll have to settle for a few kisses. —he said to me as he gave me another kiss on the lips.

—I can try. — I said, wrapping my hands around his neck and stealing a kiss.

As long as it lasts, I'm happy to be alone in your arms.

We huddled together in the middle of the bed. Just kissing. It was a strange thing to do just this.

No sex.

Ryan lay on the bed and I lay in his arms and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with the phone alarm. Everything looked like a dream now. I was alone in the bed in my room, but I knew it was all real.

I turned to the other side of the bed, his smell was still on the pillow. I got out of bed, put on my glasses and walked to the bathroom with a smile on my face. When I finished, I went to the closet to get some clothes. When I opened it, I saw Ryan's clothes fit perfectly in the closet.

I picked up some clothes and then headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. When I was coming into the kitchen I saw Ryan there, his back to me making breakfast. His phone was in his ear. He was talking to someone. He hadn't seen me. And I couldn't help overhearing part of the conversation.

—Yes I know, it was an oversight on my part...yes, I'll take full responsibility...I'll take care of protecting her...no, it won't happen like last time...no, nobody knows... —at that point Ryan turned around and saw me standing a few feet away from him. —I'll keep you posted. —and hung up.


	37. Chapter 37

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I went over to where he was. From what I had heard about the conversation I knew that what he had talked about with whoever was on the other end of the phone had been about me.

Who would he be talking to about me?

Would he tell me if I asked him?

—I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation. If it's not too much indiscretion, I can tell who you were talking to about what happened yesterday. —I knew he wasn't going to answer me because of the way he frowned.

—I was talking to my security consultant. —he turned to the stove and continued cooking.

—Security Advisor?

—Yes. I must have a bodyguard for the position I hold, but as you know, I am my own bodyguard. —he said turning briefly and smiling at me. —So I must keep him informed about everything that happens to me. And in this case you're involved.

—And what did he advise you?

—Nothing I didn't already know. —he finished what he was doing and put two empty plates on the counter. —Sit down, let's have breakfast.

I did what he asked me to do.

— I hope you don't mind that I took liberties that don't belong to me in your apartment.

—Not at all, you also live here for now, make yourself at home.

—Thank you. —he said putting two plates in front of me.

—Waffles and toast?

—Do you like them?

—I love them, since when are you awake.

—From early in the morning. —he sat next to me for breakfast after putting two glasses, a juice box and a butter stick on the counter.

—Since yesterday there's something going on in my mind and I need to ask you.

—Ask. —he said to me as he began to spread butter on toast.

—From what happened yesterday, it is obvious that someone is trying to kill me, not scare me.

—Yes. —he replied as he bit the toast.

Wow, he didn't even deny it.

—And do you think they'll try again? —I asked in a frightened voice.

—I don't know, most likely. —he replied by putting some waffles on his plate.

Most likely! And he'd say it with that kind of peace of mind like he was talking about the weather.

—And you don't think they'll try to put a bomb in your car?

— They can try it if they want, but it won't work.

—What makes you so sure of that?

—Because my car is bombproof.

—Bombproof? — I asked incredulously.

Was there such a thing or was it just science fiction?

—Yes, it was made especially for me.

—Don't you think you're overreacting a little?

—No, I'm not. After what happened with Giselle, I decided to take precautions.

Ryan put some waffles on my plate and poured some syrup on them.

—Eat, you haven't tasted anything. —he said to me as I looked at my plate. I started having breakfast and it was really delicious. But new questions were beginning to come to my mind.

—How much does a bombproof car cost? —Ryan thought for a moment before he gave me an answer.

—Almost $4 million.

I almost choked on my waffle. How someone could buy a $4 million car.

Was Ryan a millionaire and didn't know it?

—Are you done yet? I'm worried about your lack of appetite.

Ryan stared at my half-eaten plate and I looked at his completely empty.

—No, I'm not finished. —I said as I continued to eat breakfast.

Ryan got up as soon as he finished and headed for the room. As soon as I finished I cleaned up the breakfast stuff and went to the room to get my phone.

Ryan had just finished wearing a white shirt, black jacket and black tie. I looked for the phone without taking my eyes off it. He put his tie knot in place and walked in my direction, fastening his jacket.

And like every time it happened to me every time I saw him, my body convulsed.

—Shall we go? —he said, holding out his arm to me when he finished his blazer.

— Let's go. —I took his arm as we drove into the underground parking lot.

His car was silver and black, it looked very elegant. Too fancy. I've never seen a car like this before. They should be forbidden. He opened the doors and I entered the copilot's seat.

—What model is it? —I asked him while I was wearing my seat belt.

—A Koenigsegg Regera. —he said to me as he pressed the power button. —Do you mind if I play some music? —he asked me.

—No, I love listening to music. —that just reminded me of my car and my iPod that were missing.

Ryan started the car and as we were leaving the parking lot a song I knew well began to play, although I couldn't remember who was singing it.

—I love that song. —I told him as I began to sing the song that was playing on the radio.

But Ryan was looking at me very seriously, not smiling.

—Do you mind if I sing?

—No, it's just that Giselle really liked that song.

—Oh. —I exclaimed as I stopped singing.

Now I was getting something. I understood why he didn't sleep with the same woman twice. It wasn't that he didn't want to bond, it was that he hadn't been able to forget his fiancée.

It's very hard to forget someone you love. I know this from my own experience. It was the same for me with him. I was never going to be able to forget it.

—If it bothers you, you can change the song if you want. —I told him as he looked at me squinting.

—No, keep singing, I like the sound of your voice. — he told me by taking me out of my internal cavilations.

So I smiled at him and started singing again. By the time we got to the company, the wreckage of my car was gone. In its place was a yellow security tape.

Ryan parked in the underground garage. And after we got out of the car, we both headed for the elevator and the office. As soon as the elevator doors opened on our floor, and Kate saw me, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

—Are you all right? Nothing happened to you? —she said examining me everywhere.

—Good morning to you too, Kate. No, nothing happened to me, I'm fine.

—I heard what happened this morning when I was getting on the elevator. What happened?

Ryan and I looked at each other. I couldn't tell Kate what Ryan had told me, so I told her what the police had told me.

—A malfunction? They have an idea your car was almost new.

—We have to wait for the report of the investigation, Kate, I don't know anything else.

—All right, can you keep me posted?

—I'll do it.

Kate split up with me and stared at Ryan. And then he went to where he was and wrapped him in an effusive embrace that took him by surprise.

—Thank you for taking care of her. —she said as she was separating from him.

—You're welcome to that.

They both split up and Ryan smiled at her, and then at me.

—We'd better get to work. —he said as he ran one arm around my waist and drove me to the office.

When I got to my office my cell phone started ringing insistently. I looked at the screen and saw it was Grace. Shit, I forgot to tell her what happened. I'm sure she was worried sick about me.

—Excuse me, it's my mother, I have to take this, I'll get the coffee. —I said as I separated myself from him and walked towards the pantry as I answered.

—Hi, Mom.

—Are you all right? Did you get hit? What happened? —she asked me on the phone in anguish.

—I'm fine mom, Ryan was there to help me, nothing happened to me, it was just my car.

—Did your car have problems?

—Not that I knew of, they're investigating what happened.

—Why didn't you call me?

—I'm sorry Mom, I came home exhausted, you don't have to worry...

—Yes, I'm worried, as I'm not going to do it, you're my daughter... —she paused in the conversation... —if something should happen to you...I lost a son once, I don't think I'll be able to resist if I lose you... —she told me sobbing, I could feel her on the other side of the phone.

She hadn't mentioned her son in years. And I knew what I had to do right now to comfort her.

—Mom, don't cry, I'll come and see you right away so you can relax and see that I'm all right.

—All right, you promise me.

—I promise you, I'll be there as soon as I can.

—Then I'll wait for you. I love you.

—Me too, Mom, see you in a bit.

I finished making Ryan his coffee and went back to his office with him. I had to make up some excuse for him to go to my mother's house so he wouldn't find out. I opened the door and went into his office and put his coffee on the table.

—Everything okay with your mom?

—Yes. Why do you ask?

—Because you look worried.

—I need to go see her, I didn't tell her about the car accident and she called worried when she found out, I know she won't be calm until she holds me in her arms and examines me with her own eyes.

—Why don't you go see her?

That's a good question. Because I don't want you to meet her and see who my mother is.

—I can ask Sawyer to take you and wait to bring you back.

—You'd really do that for me?

—I know how distressed your mother must be, and as long as you change that worried face I'll do anything.

—Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. — I told him as I went to him and hung myself from his neck and then kissed him a lot on the face and then one on the lips.

—Go ahead, I'll tell Sawyer to take you.

I kissed him again on the lips and left the office for the underground parking lot. Sawyer was waiting for me there.

—Hello Ana. —he said opening the car door for me.

—Hello Sawyer.

—I heard what happened yesterday. Are you all right?

—Yes, but you know my mother and she won't be quiet until she sees me in front of her.

—Then we're leaving. —he said as he started the car and took me to my mother's house.

When he parked in my mother's garage and I was getting ready to get off, he called me.

—I have orders to wait for you.

—Go away, I'll call you.

—But Mr. Chasting said...

—Leave Mr. Chasting to me. —I replied with a smile.

As soon as Sawyer's car disappeared from my sight, I looked for the phone and texted Ryan.

 _"_ _I don't know how long I'll be here, I told Sawyer to leave. I'll call him to pick me up again. xoxo "_

 _Ana._

I entered the house and my mother came running euphorically in my direction wrapping me in a strong embrace that left me breathless. I felt my phone ringing with a message. I'd check it out later.

—You don't know how worried I was when I found out what happened. —she said to me without letting go.

—I'm fine, Mom.

—I was so afraid of losing you. —she said sobbing on my shoulder.

—Nothing happened to me, Mom, thanks to Ryan nothing happened to me, I'm fine. —I told her trying to comfort her.

—How late will you be here with me? —se told me, wiping away the tears from his eyes.

—Until you feel better, Ryan gave me the day off.

—Then I'll tell Jones to make us some delicious lunch. —she said to me as she was driving me to the kitchen.

I had missed Jones' food, and as always it was delicious. Already after lunch my mother was calmer and I left her in her studio making some calls while I went to my room. I looked for my phone and remembered that I got a message. With all my mother's hustle and bustle, I'd completely forgotten. Looking at the screen I had to smile. I had two messages from Ryan. The first one had been sent in the morning just after mine.

 _"_ _You don't have to come back if you don't want to, I think I can manage on my own. Thanks for the kisses. "_

 _Ryan._

The other message was from a few minutes ago.

 _"_ _Sawyer will be there for you when you want to come back, just call him. Don't wait for me for dinner, I have a business dinner and I don't know what time I'll be back. "_

 _Ryan._

Well, I think I'd stay until after dinner, I didn't want to have dinner alone or be alone in the apartment. I put the glasses on the table and went to bed. I closed my eyes...

Someone knocking on my door made me open my eyes all of a sudden. What time was it? I looked for the glasses and put them on. Almost 6:00 p.m., I had fallen asleep.

—Can I come in? —said Grace looking out the door.

—Come on in. —I said sitting on the bed.

—I just wanted to let you know that I have a guest for dinner, I would have told you earlier but I figured you'd be resting.

My mother knew me very well.

—All right. What time will dinner be ready?

—At 7:00 pm.

—Then I'm going to take a bath and come down in a little while.

My mother came out of the room and I went back to bed. I still had time to get ready. The last time I had been there she had also had a guest for dinner.

Who would it be this time?

I hadn't told her about my relationship with Ryan, but I'd have to. I knew sooner or later she'd find out, and better if she found out from me. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I filled the tub and immersed myself in it, letting the water relax my body. When I went out I wore some worn jeans and a long-sleeved blue blouse. I curl my hair and left it loose on my shoulders and my back. I put the phone in my jeans pocket and left my room. I found Grace finishing up the stairs.

—I was coming to get you, my guest has arrived.

—Well, let's not keep him waiting. —I said smiling as we walked down the stairs together. —You haven't told me who your guest is. —I said to her as we arrived at the hall and the smile on my face faded away.

Blue eyes stared at me with an expression of wonder and disbelief.

What was he doing here?


	38. Chapter 38

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

 **In case you're wondering if Christian is in the novel, is there, just won´t expected.**

I looked at Grace smiling at me.

—Excuse me. —she articulated me with his lips.

Why these things happened to me.

Control yourself, Ana.

I had to pretend nothing was going on between us. Although it was going to be extremely difficult, especially when he looked up and down at me.

—Good night, Mr. Chasting. — I said cordially.

—Good night Anastasia, what a surprise to find you here, I thought you were visiting your mother. —he answered me nicely.

—It's not really a business dinner, it's more like a thank-you dinner for saving my daughter's life. —my mother interrupted as Ryan frowned and was stunned.

Apparently that news had shocked him.

—I'll go see if dinner's ready. —my mother said as she headed for the dining room, leaving us alone.

—I don't suppose you've told her about our relationship. —he told me when Grace disappeared.

—No. —Although I had to at some point. —What are you doing here? —I confronted Ryan.

—Grace invited me to dinner. I guess Grace is your foster mother.

—You guess right. Shall I make you something to drink?

—No thanks.

That's when my mother interrupted us.

—Dinner's ready. —she said as she turned around to the dining room again.

—Let's go to dinner. —I told him as I walked towards the dining room.

We sat facing each other while my mother sat at the head of the table. Ryan was thoughtful, didn't talk all through dinner, just sometime to celebrate and thank her for dinner. When we finished dinner we headed for the living room and my mother started making drinks.

—Excuse me for a moment, Grace, but I need to speak with your daughter in private about a very important matter.

I just stared at him. And my mother also looked at me with her eyes squinting. I figured it had something to do with what happened with my car.

—Well, let's go to the library. —I told him as he followed me closely.

After he walked in, Ryan locked the door behind him.

—Well, what do we have to talk about? —I told him as I sat on a sofa and invited him to sit down, but he just stood there.

He looked at the time on his watch, pressed a button on it and then stared at me again.

—I'm not allowed to say anything about this, but I never thought that the most important person in my life would be involved. Nothing you'll hear next can get out of here. Understood. —I nodded my head.

The most important person in his life. Was that me?

—I won't say anything. —I promised.

Ryan took a deep breath.

—A little over two years ago I was engaged, we were going to get married and we were happy...

—You told me that already...

—Please don't interrupt me, I didn't tell you everything, just a half-truth.

—Go on, I won't interrupt you again.

—As I was saying, I was going to get married, but someone discovered my identity. —his identity. —Made it look like an accident, never made it to the wedding. After that I made it a rule not to sleep with the same woman twice, nor to have any emotional ties with any of them, only then would I make sure that nothing happened.

Then he stopped talking and sat next to me, thoughtful. Now I was getting something. Although there were still things that didn't add up in his story.

—What did you mean by your identity? —I asked him as he raised his head.

—This thing I'm about to tell you can't leave this room, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Understood. —he said as he stared at me and I felt fear in his eyes.

I answered with a nod.

—I work in a covert operation for the CIA's Special Activities Division.

—CIA? What does that mean?

Ryan took a deep breath before answering.

—I'm a secret agent.

—What? —I shouted.

—You can be quiet, I don't want the whole house to know. —he said covering my mouth.

—What do you mean you're a secret agent? —I asked him almost whispering his hand out of my mouth.

—I've been undercover for almost six years, don't think I work at TecFall by chance.

—So when you told me you were dressed as a secret agent, it wasn't really a disguise. —I asked, remembering what he had told me at the Drake's ball.

—Yes.

—So this whole time you've been lying to me?

—More like withholding information from you. You have to understand that I can't talk about this with anyone. No one can know my true identity.

—So your name's not Ryan?

—No, that's just an anagram of my name.

—Anagram? —Where I had heard that word before.

—Yes, that's when you use the letters in your name to create another one.

—Ah! Yeah, just like Harry Potter and the Da Vinci Code.

—Yeah, same here. —he replied with a laugh.

—So your name's not Ryan Chasting? —I asked again.

Ryan stared at me, didn't know if he'd answer me or not. But at the time, what I wanted most was to know his real name. Little by little, everything was making sense.

—Ryan Tyler Raive Chasting is the anagram of my real name.

—And that's it? — I had to seize the opportunity.

He'd tell me or he wouldn't tell me.

—I'll tell you my name, but you have to promise not to get angry.

—Why would I be angry? I asked with a frown.

—Promise it.

—All right, I won't be angry. —Ryan took a deep breath before answering.

—My name is Christian Travelyan Grey.

His name was the same as my secret admirer I never knew.

Christian.

But what caught my attention the most were their last names.

—Is your name the same as Grace's son? —I said as he stared at me very seriously.

—I'm Grace's son.

—That's impossible! —I exclaimed incredulously.

Then I remembered Grace's picture of his son and they didn't really look much alike. Not in the color of the hair, not in the color of the eyes.

—You don't look much like the picture she has on the fireplace.

—You mean by the hair, I have a specialist who takes care of it weekly, and the eyes are permanent lenses on the retina that can be set to change the color.

I had been shocked by everything he was telling me.

—I still don't believe you, he died in a bus accident many years ago.

—That's what they made her believe. I really had to disappear, I couldn't exist. That's when I was recruited to become a secret agent. No one could know I existed, because everyone who knew about it would be in danger. That's how I became Ryan Chasting. —I stared at him without believing what he was telling me.

—And why did you decide to tell me?

—Because I'm afraid for your life, and now I'm even more afraid when I know you're related to Grace.

—When my parents passed away, they appointed her as my guardian and she adopted me. —I told him quickly.

—I see he's very fond of you. —he said smiling at me.

Now that I noticed his smile looked a lot like Grace's. If she knew that his son was alive she would be very happy.

—I have to tell Grace that you're alive. —I said standing up and walking towards the door.

—You can't. —he said reaching out to me and grabbing me by the elbow.

—She has a right to know, you don't know what she has suffered all these years thinking that his only son is dead. —I rebuked him trying to get out of his grip, but it was impossible.

—I know, and that's why you can't tell her anything. —Ryan carried me and put me back on the couch. —I don't want anyone else involved in this. I'd rather love her from a distance than have her taken away from me in a second like Giselle. —he said in a saddened voice.

—But...

—There is no but, you promised not to tell anything. Please keep your promise. —he stared at me.

—All right. —I accepted resigned by looking him in the eyes.

—Now I understood why he was telling me, I was already involved. Literally. And it was collateral damage. And he didn't want Grace to lose me.

—Will you tell me all about it then?

—Yes.

—Who are you investigating? —I asked him with my arms crossed.

—Someone in the company is selling technology to terrorists.

—And do you know who he is?

—I have my suspicions, but I can't tell you anything else. —that's why he asked me for the files on the nanotech staff.

Well, actually, I knew a lot of things, even half of them.

—Is that all? You made me promise earlier that I wouldn't be angry with you, but I still don't understand why I should be angry with you. — I asked him staring at him.

—No, that is not all. —he closed his eyes, breathed several times and then opened them. —Do you know another Christian besides me?

What was his question about?

—Yes, but I don't want to talk about it.

How did he know about Christian?

—Do you still have his number?

—What's with all the questions? How do you know that name?

—Call him and you'll have the answer. —he said to me while I was staring at him.

What was all this stuff about? I pulled the phone out and searched the contacts. When I found his number, I looked at Ryan and then I called him. I put the phone in my ear and as soon as the first tone was given I could feel another phone ringing very close. Ryan took his phone out of his pocket and showed it to me. The phone rang in my ear and his in his hand too. The screen reads Ana. It couldn't have been true. He couldn't have played me like that.

—Tell me that's not true? —I told him as he hung up the call.

—I'd like to tell you the opposite, but I can't do it.

—Tell me it's not true? —I said to him hitting him in the chest holding the tears in my eyes. —Tell me you haven't been playing with my feelings.

—Excuse me Ana, but understand me...

—What I have to understand, that even before we went to bed you were already playing with my feelings, that you lied to me, that you deceived me by pretending to be someone you are not. — I said with tears coming out.

—You're wrong, Ana, I never cheated on you. Yes, I hid from you who I really was but I did it to protect you, but everything I told you in the mail like Christian is true, none of it's a lie.

—You said you wanted to meet me, that you were interested in me. Is that true or is that another lie?

—I wanted to meet you and I had the stupid idea to do it by my real name. —he just wanted to meet me, he wasn't interested in me, I was just another adventure in his life.

—And you didn't just ask me, did you think I wasn't going to answer you or give you up because you were my boss?

He didn't just answer, he looked down.

—You know, for a secret agent, I don't think you've given much thought to the consequences of your actions.

—I wasn't really thinking much about it at the time. —there was a silence between us.

I didn't know whether to hit him or fuck him up. He had played with my feelings. And whoever said he wasn't playing right now too, or that another lie would tell me. I had told Christian a lot of things. And now everything was falling into place.

From the beginning, he planned everything. He knew I'd be at the Drake that night, he knew it was me since I'd been sitting at the bar and he started his seduction plan.

And in New York... he'd taken me to see a sunset.

I only told Christian I knew I liked to watch the sunset.

They say that from hatred to love they are only separated by a very fine line... I think I just crossed it. I hated it with all my heart right now. He had deceived me and I was so blind that I didn't notice anything.

I raised my hand and in one quick move I slapped him hard and turned his face around.

—You're such an asshole! —I shouted at him with an agitated breath.

—Well, I deserved it. —he said as he stared at me.

And then I slapped him again.

—And now why is that one?

—That's for playing with my feelings. — I stared at him and challenged him with my eyes.

—Are you done slapping me yet? —he said, waving his hand across his cheek.

—I'm wondering if you deserve another one. —I said furious.

—You promised you wouldn't get angry. —he said staring at me.

—I promised, yes, but after all the shit you've told me, don't expect me not to get angry. Much less forgive you for all the lies you've told me, because I can't do that, at least not now. I've got a lot to take in. —I said away from him.

Ryan got up and walked to the door.

—I hope you'll put yourself in my shoes and forgive me. —That was the last thing he said before he walked out the door, leaving me alone in the library.

I just sat there assimilating everything that Ryan or Christian had just told me.

Grace's son.

How could he tell me that and expect me to keep it from her. Ten years of suffering and crying. If she knew he was alive...

What would happen if she found out?

I figured nothing good. To me, just because I slept with him looks at what had already happened to me.

I had to keep my promise and not tell Grace anything. Even if it hurt me to keep it from her, it was for her safety. But he was wrong if he thought I was going to forgive him for cheating on me and playing with me.


	39. Chapter 39

First of all thank you for following my novelS and for your comments. Finally, this is the final chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this novel as I enjoyed writing it. I am already finishing the details of the second part and soon you will be able to read it.  
thank you.  
BirdsandStars

THE ORIGINAL NOVEL WAS WRITTEN IN SPANISH, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TRANSLATION. IF YOU WANT TO READ IT IN SPANISH LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE SAME PSEUDONYM AND BY NAME "EL SECRETO"

I wiped a tear on my cheek, got up from the sofa and walked out of the library. Ryan was in the living room sitting on the couch in front of Grace, each with a drink in his hand. They hadn't seen me and they were both laughing. It was definitely his son. They both had the same smile. I walked into the room and they both stared at me.

—Ryan was telling me about the trip to New York. —Grace offered me a drink she had made for me.

—Ah yes. —Ryan stared at me.

I knew what his gaze was yelling at me. Don't say anything, don't say anything. And I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't tell his secret, but there was something I had to tell and he hadn't forbidden it.

—Yes, he told me you were at One World Observatory.

—Yeah. Mom, there's something I have to tell you. —I told her as I sat next to Ryan.

I could feel him tense at the time. And his eyes gave me a cold look. I took a long sip of my drink, crossed my legs and put one hand on Ryan's leg to reassure him. My mother's eyes didn't miss that gesture.

—Ryan and I are together.

I could feel his body relax completely and let go of the air that he was holding so far. My mother looked at us both in turn and then smiled.

—I knew you two would get along. —I uncrossed my legs and separated myself from Ryan.

He went to put an arm around my shoulders and I just stared at him. He understood the message, and withdrew his hand.

I'm still mad at you. You idiot.

—Don't cut yourselves over me. —Shall I fix you another drink?

—No thanks. —we answer to the unison.

Grace picked up the glasses and headed for the kitchen, and soon returned.

—It's not a problem of shyness, your daughter is upset with me. —Ryan said as he stared at me and I glared at him.

Why he had to tell her that.

—Oh yes, I'm sure it's because of some nonsense about you young people.

You have no idea, Grace, how silly your son has been.

—Yeah, it's silly. —I smiled at him when I really wanted to kill him.

—I think it's time for me to leave. —Ryan said as he looked at his watch. —Ana, are you staying? —I was too upset with him at the time to go back to the apartment we were currently sharing.

—I'm staying, I'll ask Sawyer to pick me up in the morning.

—I don't think you can leave. —I stared at my mother.

—Why not? —my voice came out louder than I wanted it to.

—Because even if you don't notice it outside, there's a good storm of snow and hail.

—I got up, went to the window and pulled back the curtain. Outside there was a heavy snowstorm with hail. He couldn't leave like that.

—The storm got worse, you can't leave like this. —even though I didn't want to accept it, Grace was right.

—I don't want to disturb you.

—My daughter is right, you can't leave like this, and it's no bother at all, I already had the guest room ready for you to stay. Although that was before I knew you were in a relationship.

—Really, it's not necessary, I...

—There's no more discussion, Anastasia can show you the room...if you're still angry. —she said with a smile. —Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a break. —Grace got up. —Good night, Kate, Ryan. —and she left.

—As far as I can see, she's still stubborn. —Ryan told me once that Grace was missing.

—Yes, she always gets what she wants. I think you got that from her. —he didn't answer, he just smiled at me. —Come on, I'll show you to your room. —I said as I stood up and walked up the stairs without looking back.

—You're not gonna forgive me that easily, are you?

—No, I'm not gonna make it that easy for you.

I climbed the stairs as he followed me very closely upstairs and we headed to the right where the guest rooms were.

—This is your room. — I said as he looked at me with a mocking smile. —You better wipe that idiot smile off your face.

—Is my mother's room still downstairs?

—Yes. —I said as he glanced around the room and closed the door again.

What was he up to?

—Actually, I'm more interested in where yours is. —he said as he walked towards where I was and I was going backwards.

—Why do you want to know? —What stupidest question I'd just asked him.

—I think we need to work things out between you and me. —he said to me as I hit the wall and he cornered me.

—You think you can fix all the damage you've done to me with sex? I don't think so. —I told him as I slipped under his arm. —Good night, Ryan.

I got away from him as fast as I could without looking back. I went into my room and locked the door with a key. I didn't want to take any chances and I knew he was capable of anything.

I jumped on the bed.

A lot had happened in the last 24 hours. The explosion of my car and now Ryan's confession that he was a secret agent and Grace's son. There was so much to absorb in so little time.

I remember how much I wanted to meet Christian and how much I debated between him and my boss. And now it turns out they're the same person.

How much of what he had told me as Christian would be true?

— _Put yourself in my place._ —he said.

And when you look at it from his point of view, he's right. That was the only way to protect the person he´d love. Hiding from her who he really was. But that also gave me the answer I was looking for.

What were her feelings for me?

He didn't love me. If he had, he would never have gotten involved with me, let alone told me his secret. That just told me he cared about me and nothing else. But I already knew that. And I had accepted this strange relationship we had as a bodyguard with benefits.

But how long would it all last?

Now that I knew the reason why he worked at TecFall I knew that his work there would not be permanent. And that as soon as he accomplished his mission, he would leave.

I need to think about all this and clear my head.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, took off my glasses and poured water on my face. I went back to the room and thought I saw some movement in the bed. I put on my glasses and to my surprise Ryan was sitting there.

—How did you get into the room? — I asked him as I folded my arms in the middle of the room just two metres away from him.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest in his presence.

—I'm a secret agent, remember, plus this was my room. —that explained a lot of things now that I thought about it.

I explained how he disappeared the mails he sent me at the beginning. And how he had made it look like he was sending me the e-mail from France.

—Have you thought about forgiving me yet?

—I'm still thinking about it. Why is it so important to you that I forgive you? — I inquired curiously.

If I didn't mean anything to him, what more did he give him to forgive him or not?

—Because I know I made a mistake, and I regret it very much. I thought I could have a relationship being myself. I wanted someone to meet the real me for once, Christian.

—And you decided to do the experiment on me. —I interrupted him.

—All the relationships I've had, I know they've taken an interest in me for who I was. Ryan Chasting the handsome and successful young businessman.

—Does anyone else know your identity?

—No, just you.

—Not even your ex-fiancée Giselle.

—No, she didn't even know that.

—If I wasn't related to Grace, you would have told me.

—No.

His answer had just confirmed to me that he didn't care about me at all, he had done everything from the beginning to protect his mother without her knowing it. I was and would continue to be a mistake he had made and had to bear. It was nothing but ballast for him.

—You mean you're not interested in me at all? —Ryan didn't seem to have answered the question. And his silence was the answer. —Our thing has always been just sex, right.

—It's always been like this from the beginning, I've never hidden what I want from you.

—You told me that everything you told me about Christian was true.

—And it is.

—Is it true about growing exotic flowers?

—Yes, everything about Christian is true, that's who I really am.

—And why can't you always be you?

Why it couldn't be that way. I liked Christian, I could talk to him about anything and he was always willing to listen to my problems. And he might be interested in a relationship with me.

—Because if I start acting differently, they'll start to suspect the change and I know that sooner or later they'll end up hurting anyone who is related to me.

—And aren't they already doing it.

—Yours is different Ana...

—Oh, yeah. Different why? Aren't they trying to kill me for sleeping with me more than twice now? Are you sure that's why they want to eliminate me?

—What do you mean?

—Think. About the masquerade ball, neither of us noticed, and yet they tried to rape me in New York and then about my car. And if all this is related to me. My attackers told you that I stay away from you. But maybe they're just trying to get me out of the way at any cost because I'm in the way for something.

Ryan was thoughtful. He knew I was right in everything I was telling him.

—If so, then you will have more protection, now much more after knowing your relationship with Grace.

His eyes were staring at me. He hadn't moved from where he was. Sitting at the bottom of my bed and me standing in the middle of the room with my arms crossed. Both of us challenging each other with our gaze.

—You know, there was a time when I debated between Ryan and Christian. And you know who I chose? —he shook his head. —To Christian. But it turned out he disappeared so I had no choice but to mess with you and face the consequences. —I stared at him. —So now that I know that the two are the same person, maybe there's no chance of having a relationship with Christian.

—I'm sorry Ana, but ours will never go beyond sex. Not even being Christian.

—Why? Give me one damn reason why there can't be anything else. —I shouted exasperatedly at him, taking one step closer to him.

—Because I swore I'd never fall in love again. —he said looking down.

—You know, I swore I'd never fall in love with anyone complicated, too.

It's gone now. Me and my big mouth.

Will I ever learn to think before I speak?

Ryan stared at me in amazement.

—Are you in love with me? —he asked me looking up.

His eyes now staring at me with surprise.

Who wouldn't be, if all the women melted every time he passed by, or when he spoke.

—I tried to avoid it at all costs, but it was impossible. —I confessed to him.

—I knew this would happen sooner or later, if we hadn't gone to bed now they wouldn't be trying to kill you and you wouldn't have fallen in love with me.

—You're right, they wouldn't be trying to kill me, but you weren't going to stop me from falling in love with you. The heart has reasons that even reason does not know.

Ryan stared at me, understanding what I just said.

—But don't worry, when I agreed to sleep with you, I knew it would be just a one-night stand... —It has gone on longer than usual... —like you told me yourself and that you'd break my heart in the end. I just got carried away, and I listened to what my heart was saying, not what my brain was yelling at me all the time.

—And what did your brain tell you? —he asked me getting out of bed and walking in my direction.

—That you were dangerous and that I had to get away from you. —I said to him as he came in front of me with a smile on his lips and his eyes looking at me mischievously.

But I had been unable to get away from him. I couldn't do it no matter how hard I tried. I hated him for cheating on me, but not enough to get away from him. Not when he looked at me in such a wild and dangerous way. His burning look slipping from my lips all over my body. Getting me all excited.

—Then... —he said. —What if we forgot all about this? I want to get lost in your body for a couple of hours.

And I just stared at him.

—Do you still want to sleep with me?

—Yes, I told you that I want you and that I am not satisfied with you yet. —he whispered a step closer, his lips now close to mine.

So in theory as long as my life is in danger and he has to protect me, he's going to want to sleep with me. Then an idea crossed my mind.

—Good. —But I have one condition. —I said, putting a little distance between the two of us.

—Whatever it is, ask for it and you'll get it.

—Don't think I've forgiven you completely, I understand in part why you did it, to protect your mother.

I told him a few feet away from him.

—I understand you're angry, but I have a remedy for that. —he smiled maliciously as he unbuttoned his shirt.

I couldn't resist him, not when he smiled at me in that way that I liked so much and showed me his naked torso. But I had to control myself for a moment in order to carry out my plan. But what I wanted most of all was to jump on him and forget all the shit he'd told me so far.

—I don't want to sleep with you. —I answered him firmly as he looked at me now, wrinkling his eyebrows.

—What? Why not?

What would your reaction be when I told you.

—From now on I want to sleep with the real you, with Christian.

Ryan was stunned to stand in front of me.

—I don't think there's much difference.

—That's what you say, but I figured if there must be one, I want to call you by your real name, and tell me about your childhood. I want to know who you really are, even if you don't want us to have a relationship. If you weren't a secret agent, we would have grown up together and known each other very well. That's what I want. Meeting Christian Grey. Is that too much to ask? I'm just asking you to be yourself. I want to scream your name when I reach orgasm.

Ryan just stared at me like he was trying to read my mind. He raised one hand to my face and gently caressed me, making me close my eyes.

—That's what you want, to know me. —he said in a sigh.

—Yes.

—Good. —he turned around and walked away from me. — But you know there will never be anything between us other than sex. —he said with his back to me.

—Yes, I think I have understood that perfectly.

He stopped, turned around and came back to me.

—Hi, Ana, I' m Christian.

HISTORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE MISSION


	40. NOTE

Now you can read the continuation of the story look for it by the name of The Mission.  
Thank you for your support and for following me.

BirdsandStars


	41. PULL

There's a poll on two of my novels. You can see it at the top of my profile.

Vote and thank you for following me.

BirsandStars


End file.
